Mission: Hogwarts
by LifelessNight
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi are given the mission of protecting Hogwarts. Pairing Sakura/Sasuke and Naruto/Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**_Alrighty then peeps. Here is my attempt at a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover._**

**_As for pairings ima going for Sasuke/Sakura and Naruto/Hinata. Also I going have little teacher (Kakashi ((Duh)) ) student moments. You know the little moments that shows that he cares about his students.  
>The story is set during the 5th year (over used I know but whoop-dee-doo).<br>Also I suck at spelling and is relying on spell check, so if the grammer/spelling sucks then i'm...You know what, I don't really care!_**

**_Anywho on forward to thy tale! _**

* * *

><p><span>Tsunade P.O.V<span>

"You have got to be **JOKING**!" Naruto yelled, arms waving about for effect.

I groaned _'Somethings never change'_.

"Look" I growled at the blond baka "As hard as it is to believe, i'm telling the truth" Though she could hardly believe it herself, I mean come on _wizards?_.

They didn't look convinced. Its like they have no faith in me...

"You four will be protecting the school..er..._Hogwarts_ for about a year, also you will be keeping a close eye on one of the students. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura you will be undercover as students, while Kakashi will be a temporarily teacher"

"What rank is this mission?" Kakashi asked. I had made it a rule that he wasn't allowed to read those perverted books of his when hes around me, but he held the little orange book in his hand. Ready for when I turn my back on him. The sneaky bastard doesn't realize that I know his secret.

"Its an A-rank and a possible S-rank, seeing that you will be up against both wizards and ninja" I explained.

"A-rank? Why are you giving it to us... Not that I mind or anything, but normally your prissy about these kind of things" Naruto said.

Before I could yell or throw something at him for the '_prissy' _comment, Sasuke spoke up.

"For once I agree with the dobe" Although he added the insult he was, ever so slightly, grinning. Shocking I know.

But since his return to the village he had been spending his probation time repairing the bonds he had tried to break.

Naruto had forgiven him the second he took a single step into the village. Sakura however still doesn't fully forgive him yet. As for Kakashi, I think hes just glad that his team isn't a complete disaster.

After all, Team 7 may be the most screwed up team iv'e ever laid eyes o, but they are powerful shinobi and and are now wonderful at teamwork.

"I'm giving you it because your the only team in the village at the moment that will be capable at completing it"

"Um.. Tsunade-sama, What are we going to do about the language difference?" Sakura finally spoke. She had been unusually quite all day.

"Glad you asked" I jumped to my feet. "With these!" I held out 4 thin silver chains that had a silver ring on each "The client, Albus Dumbledore has enchanted them with a translation spell, which will allow you to speak perfect English"

"Awesome!" Naruto yelled excitedly as I tossed one of the necklace's to each of them.

"Now, you leave in 2 hours so I suggest you go pack right now, not to mention I have a stack load of paper work to tend to" I glared at the pile with pure hatred.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Third Person P.O.V<span>**

Naruto still couldn't believe that they had been given an A-rank mission.

He had been expecting something stupid and boring, bit no they got a protection/assassination one.

He could barely suppress a huge grin as he waited with Sakura and Sasuke at the village gates as they waited for Kakashi who was, as always, late.

"Why does Kakashi-Sensei ALWAYS have to be late!" Naruto moaned.

"Naruto you should have realizes by now that hes never going to change" Sakura sighed.

She was sitting on a bench. While Sasuke was leaning against a tree and Naruto was pacing.

"I know _that_, I'm just saying that it would be nice of him to be on time for once" Before he could say anymore, there was a _poof _and Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yo, ready to go?" He smiled beneath his mask.

"Yea. But why were you late this time!" Naruto demanded.

"Well you see, on my way here I saw a group of young children bullying a turtle...and so I helped it"

"LIAR!" Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke yelled together.

"Ahaha" Kakashi laughed nervously as an elderly man walked up to the group.

"Hello, i'm, Albus Dumbledore" The man was dresses in the most unusual clothes the shinobi has ever seen.

"Yo. Im Kakashi Hatake. And these three are Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha" He pointed to each as he introduced them.

"My, I didn't think that you's would be so young. How old are you three?" He asked, mildly shocked.

"Sasuke-Teme and I are 14 and Sakura-Chan is still 13" Naruto said proudly.

"So young..." Dumbledore muttered quietly before saying "We should get going. Please take the hand of the person next to you an form a line"

Naruto awkwardly took Dumbledore's hand, Kakashi took Naruto's and Sakura's and Sakura took Sasuke's. Hesitantly.

Sasuke decided to ignore the slight hesitation.

Then suddenly they felt the most uncomfortable sensation ever.

But as soon as it came, it was gone. They only just managed to stay standing.

"What the hell was that!" Naruto shouted, looking paler then normal.

"I simply apparated us" Dumbledore said, looking amusingly at the loud blonde. "Now you will be sorted into house after the first years..."

"Houses?" Sakura questioned.

"Hogwarts is divided into four houses 'Gryffindor', 'Slytherin', 'Ravenclaw' and 'Hufflepuff'. Which house you are sorted into depends on your personality and traits"

"So were probably going to get separated?" Naruto looked shocked. While Sakura and Sasuke looked slightly worried.

"Possibly yes" Dumbledore admitted. "But first we need to get you three into the uniform. Iv'e had these pre-made" He handed each of them the uniform and left with Kakashi for them to get changed.

Although to a normal person, getting changed in a room with other people, especially if they were the opposite gender, would be awkward. But Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were used to it. Since sometimes on missions you don't really have a choice about the matter.

"If we're separated into different houses, it will be hard to do the mission" Sakura sighed.

"Then we better hope that we have the same personality's and traits" Sasuke says simply.

"In case you haven't noticed Sasuke-Teme. The three of us are quite different" Naruto pointed out.

The three stood in silence as they waited for Kakashi and Dumbledore to re-enter the room.

"Alright then, we should be headed to the great hall" Dumbledore said walking into the room and motioned for the shinobi to follow him.

They were lead to Professor McGonagall who told them to stand at the back of the group of first years.

Kakashi gave his team a reassuring smile before entering the Great Hall with Dumbledore.

The first years stared nervously at them. Taking in Sakura's short pink hair, Naruto's whisker like scars and Sasuke's dark expression.

The three shinboi were not happy about the uniforms. They were uncomfortable and would be difficult to fight in.

They had hidden various weapons on themselves so that they wouldn't feel so vulnerable.

McGonagall told them that they would wait outside the hall till after the first years were sorted and would come in when Dumbledore introduces them.

When the first years disappeared into the hall. Team 7 was left in an uncomfortable silence.

"I have a really bad feeling about this mission already" Sakura spoke, breaking the silence.

"Same" Naruto admitted. Sasuke nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>With Harry<strong>

Ron, Hermione and Harry watched as Dumbledore talked to a man with silver gravity defying hair.

"He must be one of the new teachers" Hermione said, only taking her gaze from the thick book she held for a few seconds.

"Wonder what class" Harry thought out loud.

"Hey where is Hagrid?" Ron asked, looking around the hall.

Hagrid was nowhere to be seen. And the silver haired man had been seated in the seat Hagrid normally would be.

"Odd. Maybe hes sick" Hermione said closing the book. "Who is she?" she pointed at a toad like women wearing way to much pink.

"Hey! She was at my hearing!" Harry blurted out remembering the women "Her name is Umbridge I think"

"Thats not good" Hermione muttered grimly.

"Why?" Ron asked

"If shes from the Ministry then that means that the ministry must be trying to control Hogwarts"

That thought alone made Harry sick. _Why couldn't the ministry just stop interfering_?.

Dumbledore announced the first years and the sorting hat sung its song before being placed on various little heads.

Ron and Harry made little comments on the first years much to Hermione's dismay.

"Once the final kid was sorted, Dumbledore silenced the room and began to speak again.

"This year I have decided that in order to strengthen our bond with an eastern school, much like Hogwarts, I would have a few students attend come to Hogwarts to learn our magical ways. I would like to introduce you all to our transfer students from Japan!"

The Great Hall doors opened and three rather strange kids walked in. They were alarmingly attractive. Especially the girl with pink hair who looked like she could be part veela.

Many guys gazed adoringly at the girl and Harry noticed how the two guys automatically walked closer to her, as if to protect her. But not only were the guys more or less drooling, but the girls were swooning over the two boys. But mostly the dark haired one.

They came to a stop in front of McGonagall who seemed a little unhappy.

"Blimey. They look like models" Ron whispered and Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement. _Who were these people?_

"Let the sorting begin" Dumbledore said with a smile.

McGonagall cleared her throat "Sakura Haruno" of course McGonagall, unknowingly mis-pronounced her name, saying it the English way.

Sasuke put his hand on her back and pushed her forward slightly, when he noticed the she had momentarily froze.

She walked up to the stool and sat down, placing the hat on her head. Seconds later the hat yelled "Gryffindor!"

Sakura glanced over at her teammates as she walked over to the cheering Gryffindors.

"Sasuke Uchiha" McGonagall called out.

Sasuke sighed and walked up to the stool. No emotion on his face.

It took longer then it had with Sakura but the hat soon called "Gryffindor!"

And Sasuke made his way over to Sakura.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto bounced up to the hat. As soon as the hat was on his head it called out "Gryffindor!"

With a sigh of relief he practically ran over to his friends.

"Now that everybody is sorted and seated, let the feast begin!"

Cheers erupted as food appeared on the tables.

* * *

><p>"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione said happily to the three transfers who sat across from the golden trio. "And this is Ron Weasley and Harry...Potter"<p>

The trio waited for a reaction after she said Harry's name. But none came.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! and this is Sakura Hanuro and Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto grinned madly.

"Sakura waved slightly and Sasuke just ignored them, somethings haven't changed.

"Whats your school in Japan like?" Hermione asked excitedly.

She had never heard of a school like Hogwarts in Japan and wanted to know everything.

"Uh, well its not as big as Hogwarts but its really awesome!" Naruto said, thinking of the ninja academy.

"Dumbledore said your here to learn our way of magic. What did he mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well where we are from we use wandless magic" Sakura said. It wasn't really a lie, since chakra was a lot like magic.

"Wandless magic? I thought that didn't exist" Hermione frowned.

"Oh it exists alright" Naruto laughed nervously. But she didn't look convinced and Harry knew that she would probably spend the next week in the library looking it up.

"Are you's like homesick?" Ginny asked "Oh sorry, I'm Ginny Weasley" She quickly added.

"A little" Sakura admitted. Naruto agreed.

"What about your parents? Where they okey with you coming here for a year?"

The three undercover shinobi flinched. None of them had parents. Naruto grew up alone and Sasuke's had been murdered by his brother. And when the shinobi villages were at was during the past year, Sakura's parents had been killed.

"Um.. we don't have parents" Sakura managed to say.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione looked shocked.

"Oh i'm sorry" They said. Ginny said it a few times as she felt guilty for bringing it up.

"Its okey, you didn't know" Naruto said, moving the conversation along. "So whats it like here?"

"Its great" Harry grinned. Though he had a feeling that the transfers were not telling them everything.

I mean seriously,how could it just so happen that all three of their parents are dead?

He was going to keep an eye on them.

Which of course would make the shinobi's job, that little bit harder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go peeps! Hope you liked it cause my computer kept crashing so I had to keep re-righting it.<br>But anyway please do tell me what you think and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here you goh peoples! Do enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Oh man.." Harry moaned as he studied his new timetable. He had double potions later today.<p>

"What a great way to start the year" Ron complained.

"Whats wrong with potions?" Naruto asked. The shinobi had the same classes as Harry did.

"Its not really the class but more Professor Snape who teaches it. He hates us" Harry explained "So try and stay in his good books, or else he will make the year horrible"

The golden trio and the shinobi were sitting in the Great Hall, enjoying the spare time before their first class 'Care for Magical Creatures' started.

"I wonder if Hagrid is back yet" Harry thought out loud "Care for Magical Creatures wouldn't be the same with out him"

"Oh um.. Dumbledore told us that Hagrid isn't coming back for another few weeks, thats why Kakashi-Sensei is here" Naruto informed them.

Before heading to the common rooms last night Dumbledore had told them that Kakashi would be teaching the Care for Magical Creatures till Hagrid returned. The thought of Kakashi trying to teach a class he knew nothing about had made team 7 laugh or smirk in Sasuke's case.

"Oh? Who is Kakashi?" Hermione asked.

"Kakashi-Sensei is one of the Sensei's from our..er..school back in Japan" Sakura lied.

"We better get going" Harry informed them and lead the small group out to where the class was being held.

Kakashi was leading against a tree reading his little orange book, waiting for the students to arrive.

"Typical Kakashi-Sensei" Sakura laughed and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her, amused.

"Wow. Your actually here waiting! I thought we would have to stand around waiting for ages" Naruto commented loudly.

"Nice to see you to" He ignored Naruto's comment. "You yourselves are early, class doesn't start for another 10 minutes"

"We wanted to introduce you to Harry, Ron and Hermione" Naruto pointed at each of the teenagers.

"Yo. I'm Kakashi Hatake, i'll be taking this class for a bit" He introduced himself to the witch and wizards. _Guess I should put the book away now _he thought with a sigh.

"Wheres Hagrid?" Harry asked. Kakashi just shrugged.

The group stood in silence as they waited for the other students to get there.

"Oh man, Slytherins" Ron groaned.

"Whats wrong with Skytherins?" Kakashi asked, curiously.

"The whole house if fulled with bastards" Ron replied.

"Ron! Not all of them are bad" Hermione insisted.

"Haha hey Sasuke-Teme, maybe you should have been placed in that house instead" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke replied with a glare.

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Would both of you quit it already" Sakura growled. "Its too early for yous to start fighting"

"I agree. You two need to learn how to get along" Kakashi agreed.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the class watched in amusement.

"Its the Temes fault" Naruto insisted.

"Whatever dobe"

Before Naruto could start another fight Sakura hit him on the head "Baka! Stop already!"

"Sorry Sakura-Chan" Naruto apologized.

"Alright now that everyone is here, I'm Kakashi Hatake and I will be your teacher for a few weeks. You can call me Kakashi-Sensei"

"So Kaka-Sensei what have you got planned for today?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Today we will be learning about unicorns!" Kakashi stats dramatically.

"Seriously?" Someone asked boredly.

"Sure am. Thought today you will only be observing and feeding them" He indicated for the class to follow him.

"I didn't know unicorns existed" Sakura said.

"Its amazing that they do. And they are so beautiful" Hermione smiled "I read all about them last summer"

"Kinda weird to be learning about them thought" Harry muttered. Ron nodded in agreement.

The rest of the lesson was simple as all they did was feed the unicorns and, in team 7's case, laugh at Kakashi as he tried to teach.

"Kakashi-Sensei should stick to training ninja" Naruto snickered as they walked to the next class.

"I agree" Sakura laughed and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"What do we have next?" Sasuke spoke.

"Divination, whatever that is" Naruto replied.

"You guys took that ridiculous class?" Hermione asked, before walking in the opposite direction in order to get to her class.

"Hermione thinks that divination is rubbish and a fake form of magic" Harry answered the shinobi's confused looks.

"Who teaches the class?" Sakura asked.

"Professor Trelawney. She mad as a hatter" Ron replied with a grin.

* * *

><p>(After Divination)<p>

"Hermione's right. That class is rubbish" Sakura admitted.

They had been reading tea leaves and according to Trelawney, the three shinobi were going to die a painful death in the next few weeks.

"We should drop the class" Sasuke muttered. He didn't really appreciated being told when hes apparently going to die.

"Nah! I think its interesting!" Naruto yelled happily.

As they headed for the Great Hall, they came across Kakashi who was, surprise surprise, reading his book.

Without looking up he said "Meet me in the Forbidden Forest for some training at 10:40 tonight" Then poofed away.

"Yus! Training!" Naruto jumped up and down on the spot.

"Baka" Sakura and Sasuke muttered together and carried on towards the hall.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke" Hermione greeted them as they sat across from her "Wheres Naruto?"

"Oh he'll be here in a minute" Sakura replied "Wheres Harry-San and Ron-San?"

"They went to sign up for quidditch. The both of them love that sport"

"Its not love that we feel for it. It gives us something to do" Ron sighed as he sat to Hermiones left and Harry sat on her right.

"Whatever" She answered, rolling her eyes.

"We should totally sign up!" Naruto yelled as he sat next to Sakura.

"_Naruto you know we already have enough to deal with. Adding a sport will stop us from doing the mission correctly" _Sakura said in Japanese.

"_Ah, your right Sakura-Chan"_ Naruto replied with a small laugh.

"Did yous play quidditch at your school?" Harry asked.

"No. It would interfere with our studies" Sasuke lied.

"Thats why these two shouldn't play this year, they barely made it through last year" Hermione sighed, then stood up. "We should start heading to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Umbridge doesn't seem like the type to wait"

* * *

><p>"Now wands away everyone. We will not be using them in this class" Dolores Umbridge said sternly and started handing out books.<p>

"How are we going to learn how to defend ourselves without using our wands?" Hermione asked.

"Raise your hand if you have a question Miss Granger" Umbridge said "And to answer your question, we will be reading the theory of defensive magic"

"But how is theory going to protect us?" Harry asked.

Umbridge sighed "Raise your hand Mr Potter, and what do you think you need protecting against?"

"Voldemort" Harry simply said. The whole class flinched at the name.

"Now there have been some rumors going about that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, but that is a lie" Umbridge said sweetly.

"Its not a lie! I saw him! He killed Cedric!" Harry yelled, outraged.

"Detention Mr Potter!" Umbridge said, trying to stay calm but failing. "Anyone who mentions this matter again will be joining him"

Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes Mr..."

"Uzumaki"

"What is your question?" She asked with a fake smile.

"Umbridge-San why don't you want to believe that whatever his name was, is alive. I mean if Harry says he saw him then he must be alive" Naruto said innocently.

"Detention Mr Uzumaki"

Naruto pouted and turned to Sakura "_Hehe good thing I can make clones, aye Sakura-Chan"_ he said in Japanese.

Sakura laughed quietly and shook her head _"Maybe you should go to it so you can keep an eye on Harry-San"_

"_Fine i'll go to the detention"_ Naruto crosses his arms and pouted again.

"Mr Uzumaki, Miss..."

"Haruno"

"Please speak in English when in my class" Umbridge demanded.

"_Eh! She cant stop us from talking in Japanese!" _Naruto whispered outraged.

"_She can, and she did"_ Sasuke growled. Not exactly liking the new rule.

"You cant just tell us not to talk in our native language!" Naruto growled at Umbridge.

"Yes I can. I am your teacher and you are my student"

Naruto gave her a death glare.

"_I really don't like her"_ He said loudly in Japanese.

Sasuke and Sakura, being the only people to understand him nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>After DADA they had double potions with Snape.<p>

When the shinobi entered the class with Harry, Ron and Hermione he gave them a slight glare.

"For those who don't know i'm professor Snape" He introduced himself to the shinobi.

"_Hes creepy"_ Naruto muttered.

"_Just a bit" _Sakura nodded.

"In front of you is a list of ingredients and instructions for making a low caliber truth potion. The ingredients are rather rare so be careful"

Needless to say Naruto completely ignored most of the instructions and made a dark green potion that, when a few drops fell on the table, it burnt right threw the wood.

When Snape saw this he waved his want and Naurto's potion vanished.

Sakura and Sasuke had better luck and made the potion correctly. Thus putting them in Snape's good side, for the time being.

"This is not fair!" Naruto mumbled

"I agree" Harry replied. Looking at his failed potion. Which seemed to glow red.

* * *

><p>"Finally! I thought it would never end" Naruto commented as they walked to the Gryffindor common room.<p>

"I'd say, I bet he does that just to torture us" Ron sighed "Wait don't you and Harry have detention now?"

"Oh yea. Come on" Harry sighed.

"Okey. I'll see you later Sakura-Chan! Sasuke-Teme" He then dashed down the hall to catch up with Harry.

"Guess we should start on the homework" Hermione sighed. Although it was the first day of classes they had been given a lot of homework.

The four of them took a seat on the couches and started the homework.

"_I don't understand much of this" _Sakura admitted.

"_Same" _Sasuke sighed.

"Hey Sakura how old are you, Sasuke and Naruto?" Ginny suddenly asked. She had joined the group minutes before. "Yous look to young to be in the 5th year"

"Naruto and Sasuke-Kun are 14. But i'm still 13" she said sadly. She hated being the youngest.

"Then why are you in the 5th year?" Ron asked.

"Our school in Japan has a different curricular. So our 13-14 year olds match your 15-16 year olds" Sasuke quickly lied.

"_Nice save"_ Sakura laughed and Sasuke smirked.

"That makes sense then" Hermione said.

They continued in silence.

Though Sasuke and Sakura had given up even trying to figure what they were meant to do.

Sasuke spent the time enjoying the silence and was staring into the fire when something warm touched his shoulder. Looking down he saw that Sakura had fallen asleep and was unknowingly using him as a pillow. Sasuke had to use most of his strength to not smile at his pink haired teammate. If this had of happened 2 years ago, he would have simply pushed her off but, he wasn't that cold hearted anymore and let her sleep.

* * *

><p>(With Naruto and Harry)<p>

"Please sit down boys" Umbridge said sweetly "Today I will have you write lines" She placed parchment and a quill in front of them.

"There is no ink" Harry spoke.

"You wont need it. These are special quills" Umbridge smiled.

"Now Harry you will write 'I will not say lies" and Naruto you will write 'I will not talk back'"

Both boys looked at each other and started writing.

Harry felt stinging in his hand and saw that the words that he had been writing were being carved into his hand. He looked up at Umbridge in horror, she smiled down at him.

"Is something the matter Harry?" She asked.

"No" he said not giving her the satisfaction that he wants.

Once the detention was over and they were outside the class Naruto growled "What kind of evil punishment is that? Is that even allowed?"

"No its not" Harry said. rubbing his hand.

"Come on, lets find Sakura-Chan, shes knows some healing spells" Naruto grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to the Gryffindor common room.

"How was detention?" Ron asked as the two boys entered them room.

"Umbridge is a sadist" Harry informed them, showing his hand.

Hermione gasped and went to have a look. While Sasuke woke Sakura up.

"Sakura-Chan, could you please heal this?" Naruto asked, pointing to the words on Harry's hand.

"Of course, but what happened?"

She went over to Harry and took his hand in hers. When they started glowing green, she heard the wizards gasp.

"How are you doing that?" Ron asked.

"Is a healing spell" Sakura stated.

"But thats impossible, I looked up wandless magic and there is nothing about it" Hermione said, dumbfounded.

"Its not common but some schools think its more convenient then using magic with a wand" Sasuke lied. "Thats why there aren't many who practice it"

Hermione wasn't convinced and figured that they were hiding something. And swore that she would find out what it was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another chapter done! Hope you liked and please do review!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Another chapter for you lot to sink your fangs into!_**

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is he!" Naruto yelled annoyed "He told us to be here at 10:40, and where here but hes NOT"<p>

The three shinobi sat in a tree while they waited for Kakashi to show up.

"Naruto, Its kinda obvious that he was going to be late" Sakura pointed out.

"She has a point dobe. When has he ever been on time" Sasuke joined the conversation.

"Teme, don't join the conversation unless you have something _decent _to say" Naruto said playfully, earning a glare from the Uchiha.

"If you two start fighting again I will not hesitate to kill the both of you" Sakura groaned at her immature teammates.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan" Naruto laughed nervously.

"Hn" Was Sasuke's trademark response.

After a few minutes of bored silence, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke

"Yo!" He smiled, putting away his beloved orange book.

"Kaka-Sensei your late!" Naruto yelled.

"Let me guess, you got 'lost on the road of life'?" Sakura asked

"I was going to say 'trapped in the labyrinth of love'..." Kakashi laughed as his students rolled their eyes at him. "What are you doing Sakura?" He asked.

Sakura had pulled out a small black notebook and pen, and had began writing "I'm writing down each and every excuse you make, that way you can only use them once" She stated.

"Your not serious?"

"Oh i'm serious alright" and Naruto and Sasuke snickered.

"Moving right along ... Tonight, rather then training, I want you to check out the Forbidden Forest"

"Hm.." Naruto looked around "Its very green, damp and dark... can we train now?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes...or eye, since you can only see one of them.

"We're not training tonight, this forest is apparently very dangerous, and I would be good to know what exactly makes it so dangerous. So hop to it! You don't have all night!" With that he 'poofed' away.

"Damn him! I will get revenge on him!" Naruto growled.

* * *

><p>(Next morning)<p>

"I'm sooo tired!" Naruto yawned/yelled.

He was sitting at the Gryffindor table glaring at Sasuke and Sakura, who didn't seem to be tired.

_"Kakashi-Sensei makes us scout the forest till like midnight, when he knows that we have to get up early"_ He complained in Japanese _"And why don't you two look tired!"_

_"Just because we look tired, doesn't mean we're not" _Sakura sighed, she was about to say more when someone cleared their throat behind them.

When the three turned around they were greeted with a cold glare from Umbridge.

"We're not in your class so we can speak in whatever language we please!" Naruto stated smugly.

Umbridge didn't say anything and walked away.

"Random much" Sakura commented as Harry, Ron and Hermione sat across from them.

"Whats random?" Hermione asked, making conversation.

"Umbridge" Naruto answered simply.

"I really don't like her much" Ron muttered.

"Shes like a toad" Naruto agreed.

"And shes not teaching us anything!" Hermione said angrily. Of course that would be why she hated Umbridge.

"Guess what?" Harry said

"What?" They all asked.

"We have DADA first"

* * *

><p>"Her voice just drones on and on" Naruto whispered to his teammates, the three of them were fighting to stay awake but Umbridge's lecture on why theory is better then practical was just too boring "And what shes saying isn't even interesting!"<p>

"Not to mention, its hard to follow since we know almost nothing about magic" Sakura whispered back.

"Maybe we should just make clones to take this class for us" Sasuke muttered, he couldn't take much more of it.

"Sounds like a plan" Naruto grinned.

"What plan might this be? Mr Uzumaki" Umbridge asked sternly.

"Nothing!" He replied.

"Well then, I would appreciated it if you _didn't _talk while I was talking. Unless you want another detention"

She grinned when Naruto didn't reply, thinking that he was afraid. But truth be told, he had zoned out and was staring at the space above her head.

The lesson continued to drag on.

When it was over the students practically flew out of the room.

"We're free at last!" Naruto and Ron yelled, stretching their arms towards the sky.

"Calm down" Hermione laughed.

"NEVER" the two boys screamed and ran past their friends, towards Kakashi who stood reading his book while he waited for the class to show up.

When the rest of them got to him Sakura voiced a question she had been pondering over all morning _"Kakashi-Sensei, when Hagrid comes back, what will you do?"_

_"I'm actually not sure. Dumbledore-San hasn't thought that far ahead"_ Kakashi admitted with a small laugh _"But don't worry, I wont leave you guys here and return to the village, I promise"_

"Anyway" He turned to the class that had gathered "Today we will be doing what we did yesterday, only this time put some more enthusiasm into it" He said.

Sakura was petting a young unicorn when she felt the presence of someone behind her. When she turned around she came face to face with none other then Draco Malfoy.

"Hello there, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

"Nice to meet you Malfoy-San, I'm Sakura" she smiled innocently at him.

"Oh I know who you are. And I think that you should ditch hanging out with low lives" He said "And hang out with more superior people like myself"

Sakura just stared at him like he was an idiot "Sorry to disappoint you but in this equation, your the low life" She began to walk away but Malfoy grabbed her wrist.

"Let. Go" She growled in warning.

"Now, now. Listen to what I have to say sweetheart"

Sakura tried to pull her arm free but Malfoy held on tight. "Don't _sweetheart _me" She started to focused chakra into her free hand, when suddenly someone was next to her, yanking her wrist from Malfoy's grip.

"Don't touch her" Sasuke growled, stepping in front of Sakura.

"And who are you?" Malfoy questioned with a sneer.

"Sasuke Uchiha ... your worst nightmare if you come near Sakura again"

"You don't scare me Uchiha" Malfoy said confidently.

"Well I should" Sasuke growled one more time before guiding Sakura away from the white haired teen.

"Saskue-Kun, I could have dealt with him myself" Sakura pouted when they came to a stop.

"Probably, But people would start to question how a 13 year old girl could have the strength to do what you had planned"

He had a point, Sakura had planned to break Malfoy's arm. And that would defiantly seem suspicious.

"You can let go of my arm now Sasuke-Kun" She muttered when she realized that he hadn't let go.

"Hn" He replied, letting her arm go and walking away.

Unknown to the both of them, Kakashi and Naruto had watched the whole scene. It had angered both of them when Malfoy had approached Sakura. Harry had warned them that Malfoy was bound to approach them and that hes nothing much trouble.

They would have interfered themselves but stopped when they saw Sasuke beat them to it.

"You know Kaka-Sensei, I get the feeling that Sasuke-Teme isn't as cold hearted as we thought" Naruto commented "I mean, sure hes been a bit different since he came back to the village but he was still kinda cold towards people"

"You do have a point Naruto, iv'e noticed that hes become a lot more protective of his teammates"

Naruto's expression told Kakashi that he didn't believe that for a second.

"Well more protective towards _one _teammate" He cleared up.

Naruto _finally _getting what Kakashi was implying gasped.

"No! I will NOT let that TEME anywhere near Sakura-Chan!" He fumed "He'll just hurt her!"

"Believe it or not, people do change Naruto" Kakashi insisted.

* * *

><p>(Small time skip to the end of the day)<p>

Sakura and Hermione sat on the couches in the common room doing their homework. Or well Hermione was, Sakura was only pretending to.

"Hey Sakura, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked

"Sure, go ahead"

"Is that your natural hair colour?"

Funnily enough no one had asked her that yet, which surprised her quite a bit.

"Um ... yeah it is" She answered awkwardly, turning back to the untouched work.

"Wow ... and um ..." Hermione blushed "Are you and Sasuke like together? Cause I saw him stand up to Malfoy for you"

"Ah, no Sasuke-Kun and I are not together" Sakura said quickly.

"Oh. Okey then"

Sakura looked at Hermione, '_If I didn't know better, I would say shes happy that Sasuke-Kun's not with anyone' _

"Why do you ask?" Sakura asked out of interest.

"Well you know, hes like rather good looking and you two seemed so close ..."

_'Oh yup, shes fallen for his looks'_ Sakura thought.

"Well you have my word that there is _nothing_ between us"

Little did Sakura know, Sasuke had been standing in the shadows listening in on the conversation.

The usually emotionally distant teen, felt something he hadn't felt before ... he was hurt.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you goh peeps. I'm not really sure if the ending worked but oh well. But anywho I hope you liked and please do review!<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>"Guys, theres something not right about the transfer students" Harry declared as the golden trio sat in the Great Hall studying.<p>

It had been a week and a half since school had started and Harry still felt as though Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were hiding something.

"I agree with you Harry" Hermione admitted looking pointedly at her two friends who sat opposite her "I looked up 'wandless magic' and it doesn't exist"

"You two are being paranoid" Ron said "I mean what could they possibly be hiding?"

"They could be death eaters" Harry said simply "Or work for Voldemort in general"

"I don't know Harry, I mean they are pretty young" Ron stated.

"Fine, they might not work for Voldemort but there is definitely _something _strange about them, I mean have you noticed that when ever they speak to each other in Japanese its almost always hushed and tense?"

"Yeah, also iv'e noticed that every second night Sakura sneaks out at around 10:30 and then comes back in around midnight looking slightly beaten up" Hermione spoke.

"Come to think of it Naruto and Sasuke do too" Ron muttered "Maybe you two _are _onto something" he admitted though he still had his doubts.

The three friends sat in silence, lost in their thoughts.

Only to brought back to reality by a loud mouth blond.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled, taking a seat next to Ron.

"Jeez no need to yell" Ron muttered.

Naruto, not hearing Ron, continued to yell his greetings to Harry and Hermione.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke sighed sitting next to Hermione, across from Harry.

"You shut up Sasuke-Tem-"

Sakura cut him off by hitting him on the head.

"Ow!, Sakura-Chan that hurt!"

"Its too early for you two to start fighting" She muttered sitting across from the blonde and next to Sasuke.

"Do they always fight?" Hermione asked her as thought the two boys weren't even there.

"Yes" Sakura said sadly.

"We do not" Sasuke insisted, glaring at Sakura.

"Face it, you do" She tried not to laugh at the disapproving look on his face.

"We kinda do Sasuke-teme" Naruto admitted.

"Whatever dobe"

While the two boys threw various insults at each other, the golden trio was deep in thought again.

_'They act just like kids' _Harry thought, watching the three 13-14 year olds '_Yet I can feel something different about them"_

"We should head to potions" Sakura said, interrupting Naruto and Sasuke's fight.

"Yea, Snape will kill s if we're late" Ron agreed.

* * *

><p>(After potions)<p>

_"Well that was a complete and utter waste of our time" _Naruto said to Sakura who nodded.

The three shinobi walked behind Harry, Ron and Hermione as they made their way to Care for Magical Creatures.

_"This mission would have been easier if we weren't undercover as students" _Sasuke muttered.

_"Thats true but we have to be in order to get close to Harry" _Sakura reminded him.

"Hahaha looks like Kaka-Sensei is late!" Naruto grinned.

"I wouldn't put it past him to be late" Sakura sighed "Though since we have been here hes been on time everyday"

"_On time for this class, but late for us"_ Sasuke muttered.

"Yo!" Kakashi called out as he walked towards his class "Sorry i'm late I had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore"

He waited a few seconds for team 7 shout 'liar' at him, but it never came.

"What no 'liar'?" he asked them.

"Well compared to your usual excuses this one is actually likely to be the reason your late" Sakura pointed out.

"Is is true right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes its true" Kakashi smiled at them.

The lesson was going smoothly, they were doing what they had been doing all week. Studying unicorns. Simply because they were the only magical animal that Kakashi knew anything about.

Naruto and Sakura were petting one of them which lay in a patch of sun sleeping. Sasuke however was leaning against a near by tree watching his teammates, and listening to their conversation. Which mostly consisted of Naruto complaining about how he misses his precious ramen. Typical.

"Sasuke-teme, stop being anti-social and come pat the unicorn!" Naruto shouted over at his friend.

"I would rather not" He replied.

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun, it will give you something to do" Sakura insisted.

"Hn"

Naruto got up and ran over to Sasuke, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the unicorn.

"Naruto, let go of my arm" Sasuke growled.

Naruto obeyed but shoved him to the ground in front of the unicorn and next to Sakura.

"Now pet the animal" He demanded.

Sasuke however only crossed his arms over his chest.

"Stop being a sourpuss" Sakura laughed, grabbing Sasuke's hand and resting it on the unicorns back.

Sasuke glared at Sakura's hand which was on top of his, keeping him from removing it.

"See it isn't _that _bad" Sakura giggled.

"Whatever" Sauske muttered, softening his glare.

"Now pet it!" Naruto instructed when Sakura removed her hand.

"Hn" He replied but ran his hand down the creatures back "Happy now?"

"Moderately" Naruto laughed.

Before Sasuke could say anything Kakashi appeared next to them.

"_Sorry to interrupt the moment but there is a group of 5 possible threats headed this way" _He spoke urgently _"I will stay here and protect the students, I want you three to go after the group"_

_"Where are they coming from?" _Naruto asked.

_"The forest, go now"_ as soon as he pointed out the direction the three shinobi were gone.

* * *

><p>(Which team 7)<p>

"Do you think their ninja or wizards?" Naruto asked his teammates as they jumped from tree to tree.

"Dunno, but if their wizards, remember to stay out if their line of site" Sasuke advised.

"Hai" Naruto and Sakura responded.

"Their just up ahead" Naruto whispered, and perched himself on a branch next to Sakura.

"Alright, we will listen in and see if their a threat" Sasuke whispered from the brunch above them.

The three shinobi pulled out the kunai that they had hidden about themselves and crept closer to the group.

Kakashi had been right, there were 5 of them, 3 men and 2 women.

They looked like wizards.

"Alright, Hogwarts is just up ahead" a man with dark brown hair and tan skin informed his group "We're only here to see what protection the school has and thats it"

"Yeah yeah" a women with blonde hair rolled her green eyes "we know the plan"

Before the dark haired man could say anything, Naruto threw a kunai at him.

The guy dodged it and sent a spell in Naruto's direction, Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's uniform and roughly pulled him out of the way.

"Lets take them out" Sasuke yelled and went after the dark haired man.

"Rightio" Naruto grinned '_Finally a fight'_

Sakura went after the blonde haired women first, though it didn't take long before the women was on the ground unconscious after Sakura punched her in the face with a chakra infused fist. She grinned as a man with black hair charged at her.

Naruto was having the time of his life battling the red haired man. He wasn't good at hand to hand combat but was fast to cast a spell. But it wasn't much of a challenge.

He ran at his opponent with his kunai, dodging the spells that were sent his was. The man screamed in pain when the kunai went through his chest.

After pulling out the kunai Naruto cleaned it on the mans clothes, after which he looked around.

"Sakura-chan look out!" He screamed at his teammate, he made a move towards her but a women with blue eyes and light skin sent a spell at him, throwing him into a nearby tree.

Sasuke heard Naruto's scream and looked over at Sakura who was fighting a man. Then saw the, now awake, blonde haired women send a curse at her.

Sasuke left his battle with the leader and tackled Sakura to the ground, seconds before the curse would have hit her.

He threw a kunai at the man she was fightings throat. A direct hit. The man fell to the ground.

"Sakura are you okey?" Sasuke quickly asked as he helped her up.

"Hai" She replied before going after the blonde women.

Naruto was getting bored of the fight and decided that it was time to end it.

He created a rasengan and ran at the women he was fighting.

At the same time Sasuke ran at his opponent with his chidori.

Both attacks effectively killed their opponents.

Seconds later Sakura's opponent fell to the ground.

"That was such a bother" She muttered, wiping blood off her face.

"Sasuke, would you do the pleasure?" Naruto asked

"Sure" He smirked "Katon Gokakyo no Jutsu - great ball of fire!" (A/N I sure hope I got that right!)

They watched as the bodies of the wizards were consumed by the ball of fire. Within minutes there wasn't anything left.

"Now that the evidence is gone, the both of you can get over here so I can heal you" Sakura motioned for them to come to her.

* * *

><p>(Back with the class)<p>

"Hey were is Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke?" Hermione asked out loud.

The three friends looked about the area.

"Don't know" Harry said suspiciously "they were here a few minutes ago"

"Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore" Kakashi said, startling the three wizards.

"O-oh, okey" Hermione stuttered as she tried to calm her heart down.

Kakashi smiled when he saw them jump. He doesn't get that effect with team 7 anymore and he kind of missed it.

He glanced towards the forest. He knew they were capable of handling it themselves but he was still slightly worried about them.

"Hey Kaka-Sensei" Sakura's voice cut through his thoughts.

He turned to see this students smiling at him. He sighed in relief.

_"Report"_

_"3 male and 2 female wizards. They were dealt with" _Naruto reported with a proud look.

"_Any trouble?"_ Kakashi asked curious.

_"Well it was kinda difficult to get close to them when their sending spells and curses at you" _Sakura admitted.

Kakashi smiled "_You three did good, I will report to Dumbledore-sama later tonight. Also, there will be no training tonight"_

_"Thank Kami_" Naruto sighed. The battle had drained most of his energy.

"_Also, if anyone asks you were meeting with Dumbledore-sama" _Kakashi added before turning to the whole class "Class dismissed"

Harry, Ron and Hermione joined up with the shinobi as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"What did Dumbledore what to see you for?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh he just wanted to know how we were liking Hogwarts" Sakura lied.

"How are you liking it?" Hermione asked.

"Its great, though I am a little homesick" she said with a small smile.

For about a week now she had been missing Konoha. She was used to being away from home for missions but she had never been _this _far away before.

"Same here" Naruto admitted sheepishly, then changed the subject "What do we have next?"

"Double DADA" Ron muttered.

The shinobi groaned, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>(In DADA)<p>

"Mr Uzumaki, wake up!" Umbridge more or less screamed at the sleeping blonde.

"Huh?" He muttered looking up at Umbridge, through blurry eyes.

"Detention, Mr Uzumaki" She growled.

"Why?" Naruto asked, still half asleep.

"For sleeping in class" She growled.

Naruto chose not to argue it, he was just too tired.

When Umbridge had started walking back towards the front of the class, Sasuke muttered "Dobe" at Naruto.

"What did you say Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled, then froze when he realized what he did.

Umbridge slowly turned around, glaring at the blonde "Mr Uzumaki, another detention!"

"What?" Naruto yelped "But it was Sasuke-temes fault!"

"_Oi, don't drag me into this_" Sasuke said in, yup, Japanese.

Umbridge now glared at Sasuke "Mr Uchiha you will be joining Mr Uzumaki in detention"

Sasuke growled and glared at Naruto.

Sakura tried her best to not to giggle but failed.

Which landed her in detention with her teammates.

And this was only during the first hour of class.

In the end Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ron and Harry had detention later that night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked. I'm pretty sure the sorta fight bit failed big time but oh well =) at least I tried.<strong>_

_**Anywho please do tell me what you thought and such by reviewing!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**For who ever 'ObsessiveCompulsiveDisorder' is you forgot that if you leave an anonymous review I cant relpy to them XD but to answer your question about weather the pairings will take up the majority of the story/plot, i'm not too sure just yet but I think they might. But things do change so we will just have to see. =).**_

* * *

><p>(The next morning in charms)<p>

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had their text books in front of their faces and heads on the table.

_"I can't remember the last time I was this tired on a mission"_ Naruto groaned, trying his best to stay awake.

_"I'd say. Between classes, training and scoping the school, we have barely enough time to get a decent sleep" _Sakura agreed.

"_Don't forget the detentions" _Sasuke muttered

_"Which, by the way, we need to stop getting" _Sakura advised.

The two boys nodded. Thought that was easier said then done.

"You three look exhausted" Hermione commented.

"Yea. It must be the time difference getting to us" Sakura lied.

"_You know, your getting better at lying" _Sasuke smirked.

_"Is that good or bad?" _Sakura questioned, turning her head to Sasuke.

_"_Hn_" _He couldn't be bothered replying properly.

Hermione watched them, she didn't really believe what Sakura said. To her, they were up to something. And it didn't help that when they talked to each other it was in Japanese.

When the class was over Hermione pulled Harry and Ron aside.

"Keep a real close eye on the transfers" She whispered seriously "We need to find out what their hiding"

"But they always talk to each other in Japanese, they could be saying _anything _to each other" Harry muttered, glancing in the direction Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had walked off in.

"Well look at their body language. We could bring things up into conversation and see their reactions" She suggested.

"Sounds alright" Ron said.

"We should start walking" Harry advised, indicating into the direction they needed to walk in.

"Also since we have Care for Magical Creatures now, we can see how they interact with their sensei" Hermione pondered over how childish the three are when their around Kakashi. Normally students would try act mature around teachers.

"Them interacting with each other is amusing enough" Ron laughed "I mean Naruto and Sasuke are always fighting!"

* * *

><p>(Care for Magical Creatures)<p>

"I don't think I will ever get used to him being early" Sakura stated as she watched Kakashi growl some slytherins who were teasing a unicorn.

"Why?" Hermione asked, casually standing rather close to them.

"Hes normally always _really_ late" Naruto sighed "Just when I was getting used to it, he goes and does this"

"Do you only have one teacher where your from?" She asked "I mean, from what you say..."

"Our school is really small, and our headmistress believes that students work better in a small group" Naruto tried to lie on the spot.

"So each sensei has like three students" Sakura finished for him.

"So are you three Kakashi's students?" Harry asked.

"Yup!" Naruto yelled proudly "In fact we're his first group of students ever!"

"And unfortunately I got _you _as one of my students" Kakashi said with a smile.

"You know I'm your favorite student!" Naruto insisted.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Kakashi laughed softly.

"Yay!" Naruto jumped about.

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What did you call me!" He stopped bouncing about and glared at Sasuke.

"What he said doesn't matter" Sakura cut in before they could start another fight.

"But Sakura-channnn!" Naruto complained.

"Quit bickering and go pet the unicorns" Kakashi instructed, thinking how random that sounded.

"Fine!" Naruto puffed and strode over to a random unicorn.

"Why are we only learning about unicorns?" Hermione asked Kakashi.

"Because ... we can" Kakashi said simply.

While Hermione began lecture Kakashi on how they should learn about other creatures, Sakura silently backed away from the group, way to tired to bother listening to them anymore.

But as she tiredly walked off to find somewhere shady to sit, she blindly walked into none other then Malfoy.

"Hello again" He grinned, noticing that she had separated from her friends.

"Leave me alone Malfoy" She muttered and pushed past him. But he followed after her.

"Don't be like that sweetheart" He went to grab her arm but she moved out of the way.

"I told you not to call me _sweetheart_" She growled, turning to face him.

He just grinned at her, slowly creeping closer "True, but I think I will continue to say it, okey?" he leaned in closely to her face and managed to put an arm around her waist _"Sweetheart" _he then lent further forward, forcefully pressing his lips to hers.

That was enough for Sakura.

She lunged at Malfoy with the intent to kill. She had him pinned to the ground in seconds but only got a couple of punches in before someone had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off of him. She was, of course too angry to see reason and tried to get out of the persons grip. Only to be pulled further away from Malfoy.

"Sakura, calm down" Kakashi instructed his female student, who was struggling to get back to killing Malfoy.

"No! Let me kill him, I'll be doing the world a favor!"

Kakashi sighed, as much as that was true, he couldn't exactly let her kill him.

"Sakura, you can't kill him"

"Why not!" She growled, still trying to get out of his hold.

"Because I said so. And as your sensei you have to do as I say"

Malfoy was now out of sight, but Sakura still wanted to kill him.

"Sakura, I'm going to let you go, and I advise that you don't try going after Malfoy" Kakashi sighed "And don't think I wont tie you to a tree"

When he let go, Sakura thought about making a run for Malfoy, she could easily over power Kakashi but she didn't think that going after Malfoy was worth disobeying Kakashi. Instead she sat against a nearby tree. Kakashi sat next to her.

"For a second there I thought you would take me out then go after Malfoy" He smiled.

"I thought about it, but chose a more sensible option"

"And that is?" He ask curiously.

"Let Naruto and Sasuke deal with him"

Kakashi's eyes, well eye, widened "Shit! I forgot about them" He looked at Sakura "Don't move" then ran off towards the boys.

* * *

><p>(Great Hall)<p>

"Sakura-chan, why did you attack Malfoy?" Naruto asked between mouthfuls of various foods.

"I had my reasons" Sakura muttered, looking down at the table.

"Which were?" Sasuke asked.

She glared at him "Non of your business"

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched the three across from them.

They were quite shocked when they saw Sakura more or less beating Malfoy up. They didn't think she had it in her.

"You had alright to do that to him" Hermione said.

Sakura laughed slightly "That I did"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked clueless.

"Baka, just forget about it" She said before getting up and walking away from the group.

"Hermione, whats wrong with Sakura?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Never you mind Naruto" She muttered before following Sakura. But before she got through the hall doors, Sasuke pulled her to the side. Making Hermione blush ever so slightly.

"What did that Malfoy kid do?" He asked.

"Not of importance to you" Hermione answered, if Sakura didn't tell them before then she didn't want them to know. Sure its not exactly a big deal but when a git like Malfoy invades your personal space and is obviously going to do it again, it would probably make you nervous. Especially since he tends to just show up.

Sasuke's grip on her arm tightened slightly "She is my friend so tell me" he growled.

Figuring that he wouldn't let her go till she says something she gave up "The sleazy git came on to her, again. Though it might not seem to big a deal, it is" She stated before walking away from Sasuke who was planning on killing Malfoy the next time he saw him.

The next class they had was DADA. Which even though they were going to try stay out of detention, Sasuke couldn't help it.

When Umbridge was busy on the other side of the room from them he nudged Sakura

"_You can't kill Malfoy" _he whispered to her.

She looked over at him "_Why not? Actually don't answer, we're trying to NOT get detentions rememeber"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes "_You can't kill him because Naruto and I will probably have him dead before you can get to him"_

_"My guess is that you threatened Hermione to tell you what she thinks is the reason I wanted to kill Malfoy"_ She sent a quick glare at Hermione.

"_Something along those lines" _Sasuke smirked.

_"You need to stay out of peoples business Uchiha"_ Sakura growled, unfortunately not quietly.

Which gave her and Sasuke another detention.

Which of course didn't help the fact they they were more or less dead on their feet already.

"You are so annoying Uchiha" Sakura commented as they walked to their next class.

Sasuke knew she was angry since she was using his last name.

"Your angry" he stated.

"Yes Uchiha I am angry, so if I were you I wouldn't purposely piss me off" she walked on ahead of him.

Naruto came to Sasuke's side "Seriously Sasuke-teme, do NOT mess with her at the moment or you will be killed"

* * *

><p><strong><em>There is a chapter for you peeps =) I hope you liked it! Do tellz me what you thought about it ... aka review XD<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled as he curled into the warmth of the blankets wrapped around him.<p>

Dumbledore had noticed the the three shinobi were exhausted so he gave them a day off from classes, to get that much needed sleep.

"Dobe, shut up!" Sasuke hissed, throwing a pillow at Naruto who was happily snoring.

He didn't even wake up when the pillow hit his face.

"You have got to be joking" Sasuke muttered, sitting up. There was no way he was going to get any sleep with Naruto snoring so loudly.

He took the kunai knife that he kept underneath his pillow. And was about to throw it at the sleeping blonde when the dorm room door burst open and Sakura bounced in.

"How the hell are you so energetic?" Sasuke muttered, putting the kunai away.

"Its called being 'joyful', you should try it sometime" she replied, sitting at the end of Naruto's bed.

"Hn" He watched as Sakura crawled up to Naruto and lent close to his face.

"Ramen" She whispered in his ear.

He admittedly shot up and looked about frantically for his precious ramen. After not seeing or smelling it, her turned to Sakura how was next to him laughing.

"Sorry Naruto, but thats the only, non-violent, way to wake you up" she grinned.

"Speaking of ramen, I haven't had any in sooooo long" he sighed, missing his ramen.

"Naw, Naruto" Saukra hugged the now miserable boy.

"Wait a second. Why are you in the boys dorm?" Naruto questioned.

"Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us in the common room"

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"He had a surprise for us" she grinned.

"Cool! Do you know what it is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked loudly, clearly excited.

"Not '_what'_ but '_who'"_

Naruto looked at her confused.

"Baka" Sasuke commented walking to the door.

"HINATA!" Naruto screamed when he saw the girl standing next to Kakashi.

He ran at her and gave her a bear hug, causing her to blush a deep red.

"Is he still completely oblivious to the obvious?" Sasuke asked Sakura as they watched the two.

"More or less, though I think he might actually be catching on to it" She replied.

"We can only hope" Kakashi sighed.

"N-naruto, p-please let go" Hinata stuttered, still being hugged by Naruto.

"10 more seconds" Naruto grinned. Knowing that if he did this while they were in Konoha Neji would have killed him.

"So Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked her after he finally let go.

"L-lady Tsunade, wanted m-me to come h-help you guys w-with your mission" she explained "She said t-that the byakugan w-would help"

"Yay!" Naruto jumped about with joy.

"Calm down Naruto" Kakashi laughed, grabbing the back of his shirt to prevent him from jumping.

"But Kakashi-sensei I'm happy" Naruto pouted.

"Told you he was getting there" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"Hn. About time"

(Later on that day)

"Guys. I'm beginning to worry about Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said seriously.

The four shinobi were in the boys dormitories sitting on Naruto's bed.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Haven't you notice his obsession with unicorns?" He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What o-obsession?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Well in Care for Magical Creatures all he is teaching us is things about unicorns!"

"Dobe. Didn't you stop to think that maybe thats the only magical creature he knows anything about?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Why is it the only creature he knows about?"

Sasuke just ignored him.

"Naruto, I don't think Kakashi-sensei had a unicorn obsession" Sakura sighed.

"I agree w-with Sakura, Kakashi-sensei d-doesn't seem like the type" Hinata agreed.

"Aw not you too Hinata-chan!" Naruto fake cried.

"Um... why are their girls in here?" A new voice asked.

The group turned around to see the Gryffindor boys standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Uh...we heard Naruto scream and came in to see Sasuke trying to kill him...so now we're um...telling them off" Sakura lied badly.

The boys fell for the lie and continued to stand awkwardly in the doorway.

"The moral of this tale is 'don't kill each other'" Sakura randomly said then grabbed Hinata's hand and lead her out of the dorm.

"Er...alright Sakura-chan... I'll try not to kill the teme" Naruto laughed, slightly confused.

* * *

><p>(Girls dorm)<p>

"Sakura, why were you in the boys dorm?" Hermione asked.

"They were fighting and I had to interfere" Sakura said "By the way, this is Hinata" She added introducing them.

"Hi, I'm Hermione" she smiled at Hinata before turning to Sakura "why were they fighting?"

"No idea. They always fight over the smallest of things" Sakura laughed and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"T-they are quite c-childish" Hinata commented.

"Do you know why they fight so much?" Hermione asked.

"My theory is because they are complete opposites, yet as close as brothers" Sakura stated.

"D-don't forget their r-rivalry" Hinata added.

"How do you stand all the fighting?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You get used to it" Sakura laughed, leaving out the part about how she normally ended up joining their fights.

(Boys dorm)

"Hey Naruto, what were you two fighting about?" some random Gryffindor asked "I mean if your friends had to come in here and interfere"

"Oh ya know, him being a teme" Naruto simply said.

"Whats a teme?" Ron asked "you always add that to the end of Sasuke's name"

"Its Japanese for bastard" Naruto casually said.

The Gryffindor's were slightly taken back by how Naruto could call his seemingly best friend a bastard every time he said his name.

"Aren't you offended by him calling you a bastard all the time?" Harry asked Sasuke.

He shrugged "I just ignore the baka"

"What!" Naruto yelled "Sasuke-teme, why would you ignore me?"

"Cause your annoying"

"Your the annoying one!" Naruto fumed.

"Hn"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Use your words teme"

"Hn" Sasuke smirked, knowing he was pissing his friend off.

Rather then replying, Naruto walked out of the room. Faintly you could hear him call out "Sakura-chan! The teme is being anti-social"

* * *

><p>(Next day!)<p>

"Aw man, DADA first thing" Harry groaned to himself as he threw a book at Ron to wake him up.

"Ramen...Ramen...Ramen...Ramen..." Naruto was muttering over and over in his sleep.

"Ramen?" Harry asked out loud.

"Its his favorite food" Sasuke explained, which quite frankly shocked Harry that he would even speak.

"Naruto get up" Harry said, gently shaking him.

"That wont work" Sasuke stated then said "look a bowl of ramen"

Naruto was in front of Sasuke in seconds, wide awake.

"Where?" He asked excitedly, then realized that it was only a trick. "Its not nice to play tricks on people"

"Had to get you up somehow"

(DADA)

The moment Hinata saw Umbridge, she knew that she would take a disliking to her like everyone else did.

For one, she wore WAY to much pink.

"Why doesn't she like us talking in Japanese?" Hinata whispered to Sakura.

"Probably cause she can't understand it, shes a bit of a control freak" Sakura whispered back.

"A bit?" Naruto commented, joining the conversation.

"Alright, a lot" Sakura laughed quietly.

"Bit more then a lot" Sasuke muttered, also joining the conversation.

Hermione nudged them, warning them about Umbridge. But they ignored the girl behind them.

"_Are we training tonight?" _Naruto asked in Japanese.

_"No, Kakashi-sensei said we could have tonight off"_ Sakura reminded him.

_"Good, I barely got any sleep yesterday" _

_"You joking right? You were only awake for about 3 hours"_ Sasuke pointed out.

_"No one asked you teme" _Naruto smirked.

_"Whatever dobe"_

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched the conversation go from English to Japanese.

The could only make out 'Kakashi-sensei' and 'teme' the rest of it was utter gibberish to them.

Hermione elbowed Harry and passed him a note

'**They must be talking about something they don't want us to hear'**

Harry rolled his eyes and gave her a look that said 'No shit, sherlock'.

Harry decided that he wouldn't reply, since he didn't want another detention.

By the end of the lesson the class was barely awake, all the theory book work was boring as hell.

And somehow the whispered conversation had gone unnoticed by Umbridge and for once they exited the class without a detention.

"Well thats an improvident" Sakura commented as they walked to Care for Magical Creatures.

"Id say, for once we have a free afternoon" Naruto grinned.

"You mean, for once _you _have a free afternoon" Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up teme"

"Oi class hasn't started yet, so no fighting" Kakashi smiled at his fellow shinobi "How are you liking Hogwarts Hinata?" He asked.

"I-its alright so f-far" she smiled at him.

"Thats good" he then turned to his class "Today we will be grooming the unicorns"

"Obsessed" Naruto muttered, earning a hit on the head from Sakura.

"Shut up baka, he doesn't have an obsession with unicorns"

"How do you know?" He questioned, rubbing his head.

She ignored him and turned to Hinata who was staring wide eyed at a unicorn.

"Its so b-beautiful" She walked over to pet one.

Sakura pushed Naruto in Hinata's direction "Why don't you get Hinata up to date on what we've learnt about unicorns"

"Alright Sakura-chan" he yelled, running over to Hinata.

"Playing matchmaker I see" Sasuke commented.

"I'm merely helping them along" she insisted, watching Hinata as she tried not to faint when Naruto stood directly behind her, closer then necessary.

"I'll admit, they do need the help" he smirked at his hopeless friend.

"Naw, so you do have a heart" Sakura teased.

"I never said I didn't" Sasuke defended himself.

"You never said you did, either" Sakura added.

"Sakura"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Shut up" He said playfully.

"No can do. Its my permanent duty to annoy you" Sakura grinned, knowing that she was annoying him.

"I thought that duty belonged to Naruto" He said playing along.

"It belongs to the both of us"

Sasuke sighed and put his hand over Sakura's mouth.

She glared at him. Raising an eyebrow questioning his move.

"Can't annoy me, if you can't speak" he said simply.

She rolled her eyes and successfully removed his hand easily.

"You underestimate me Uchiha" She laughed.

"Never" He replied sarcastically.

"Sasuke-kun, are you feeling alright?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes"

"Are you sure? I mean your acting very un-Sasuke like"

"No i'm not"

"You are, your like talking a lot more then usual"

Sasuke had to admit that she had a point. Normally he didn't talk this much.

"Hn"

"See, now thats a more Sasuke like response" Sakura poking him in the shoulder.

"Having fun you two?" Kakashi asked when he noticed them not doing what he told "your meant to be grooming the unicorns"

"Sorry Kaka-sensei, Sasuke-kuns acting odd, so i'm trying to figure out why"

"How is he acting odd?" Kakashi asked as if Sasuke wasn't standing next to him.

"Hes talking a lot more then usual... like a _lot _more" Sakura said, purposely making it sound like it was a big deal.

"My goodness, Sasuke are you feeling okey?" Kakashi said fake seriously, planning along with Sakura.

"You both are weird, you know"

"Hm.. your right Sakura, he is acting odd" Kakashi said, winking at Sakura who laughed.

"I'm NOT acting odd!" Sasuke said defensively, crossing his arm across his chest in annoyance.

"But you are, Sasuke-kun" Sakura laughed.

Kakashi also laughed at his students annoyance, then saw a group of slytherins ganging up on a lone Gryffindor and went to save the poor kid.

"I wonder why slytherins and gryffindors don't get along?" Sakura thought out loud. Changing the conversation subject.

"Your kidding right?" Sasuke asked her.

"Well not all slytherins can be cold bastards" Sakura mused.

"True, but most if them are" You could tell by the hate in his voice that he was thinking of Malfoy.

"Oi Sakura-chan!, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled at them, indicating for them to join him and Hinata.

"What?" Sakura asked when they reached them.

"Um... I can't remember" he laughed, scratching the back of his head nervously.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you peeps. Hope you liked it!<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry about the delay, haven't had time to write since this past week had been my schools exam week...and although I didn't have any exams I did have to complete my photography assignment. Which took ALL week because I had no CLUE as what the hell I was meant to do not to mention I spent most of it playing around on photoshop. Thumbs up for a fail! But anyway I probably didn't need to write that and i'm pretty sure no one will even read this...anyway on with the story! ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p>"No" Sasuke said, more or less coldly.<p>

"Aw come on Sasuke, don't be a spoil sport" Naruto grinned.

"I wont do it" he stated sternly, crossing his arms for effect.

"Why not Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, prodding him in the arm with a twig.

"Just...no"

"Sasuke, your going to do it, whether you like it or not" Kakashi insisted.

Sasuke glared at his sensei "No"

"Sasuke you leave me no choice" Kakashi sighed and nodded to Naruto and Sakura who admittedly jumped at Sasuke. And successfully got a hold of him.

Sakura had her arms around him, pinning his left arm at his side and preventing him from moving. While Naruto gripped his right arm, keeping it stretched out in front of him.

"Get off me!" Sasuke growled, trying to get out of his teammates grip.

But it was too late.

Sasuke glared down at what Kakashi shoved into his hand.

"I am _not _bottle feeding a unicorn"

"Yes you are Sasuke-teme" Naruto laughed as Kakashi lead a small unicorn over to where Sasuke was being held.

"See its not so bad" Sakura grinned, letting Sasuke go.

"Hn" He glared at the now feeding unicorn.

"The u-unicorn looks h-happy" Hinata commented, ignoring the glare Sasuke sends at her.

"This is stupid" Sasuke muttered.

"Hey Hinata-chan, wanna go feed that unicorn over there?" Naruto asked shyly.

Hinata looked as though she was going to faint. She glanced at Sakura, as if asking what she should do.

Sakura smiled encouraging her shy friend.

"O-okey Naruto" Hinata blushed.

Naruto grabbed her hand and led her over to the unicorn he had in mind.

"My work here is done" Sakura laughed.

"Hn. I doubt that. He'll need more help, he might be finally getting it, but hes still clueless" Sasuke muttered.

"You know, _you _could help him"

Sasuke looked at her slightly confused "what are you suggesting?"

"That maybe _you _should try talking to him on a brotherly level. You know, seriously... and without the name calling"

"You do realize that your talking to me right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, and I think its about time that you and Naruto had a proper conversation about something important. And helping him with Hinata would be classified as such a conversation"

"I thought you were the one playing matchmaker"

"I was, but iv'e done my part. So now its time for _you _to do_ yours_" she smiled at him.

He glared at her "I have no part in this" with this said he handed her the now empty bottle and walked away.

_'There is no way in hell that i'm going to talk to Naruto about a girl'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>(Study period)<p>

Sasuke muttered quietly to himself as he walked into the Gryffindor common room. Which thankfully was empty.

He sat in front of the fire. Which as usual, was lit.

"Yo Sasuke-teme, what are you doing in here by yourself?" Naruto's loud voice cut through the silence.

"Hn"

"Don't 'Hn' me teme!" Naruto yelled, coming to sit next to his friend.

Naruto was suddenly silent and started to fidget with the hem of his shirt.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked quietly.

_'You have to be joking'_ Sasuke thought, refusing to look towards Naruto.

"Sasuke-teme, normally I would come to _you _for something like this but I can't find Kakashi-sensei _anywhere_"

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, he figured that Naruto probably wouldn't leave till he says something.

"Well you see ... uh" Naruto bit his lip "Hinata-chan sure is neat, eh Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed "Naruto, everyone already knows that you like Hinata"

"Who is 'everyone'?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Myself, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and everyone back home"

"Are you serious? How do they know?" Naruto shouted, alarmed.

"Dobe, its pretty obvious" Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend. Man was he hating this conversation.

"Do you think Hinata-chan knows?" Naruto asked, looking at the floor.

"I wouldn't put it past her"

"Oh..." Naruto became quite.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence, Naruto spoke "hey Sasuke, do you think that-" he was cut off.

"Yes Naruto Hinata likes you. The fact that you have been oblivious to this for so long is worrying" Sasuke said before standing up.

He couldn't take much more of this. As he passed through the portrait/door he Naruto shouted a 'thank you teme' after him.

* * *

><p>(Great Hall, still study period)<p>

Sakura was sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione as they finished up with some homework. Or at least Hermione was.

"Guys, why don't you use this time to do your homework so that you don't have to rush it tomorrow morning?" Hermione asked her friends.

"Because we love rushing to do our homework in the morning" Ron said, not even looking up from the game of wizard's chess that he and Harry were playing.

"Whatever" Hermione muttered.

"I hate you" a monotone voice said from behind the group.

They turned around to see Sasuke glaring at Sakura, who simply smiled at him.

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun?" she asked sweetly.

"You told Naruto to come talk to _me_ about Hinata didn't you?"

"Wait, he talked to you about Hinata?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes, he did"

"Well I didn't tell him to" she grinned.

"Then why did he?" Sasuke asked, still monotoned.

"I don't know. Maybe because Kakashi-sensei isn't around? Or because it would be to awkward for him to come to me about it"

"Hn" he responded as he took a seat next to his teammate.

"Did you talk to him about it? Like properly?" she asked.

"Hn"

"I'm going to take that as a yes" Sakura said happily.

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched the two younger teens conversation with interest.

"Why are you so happy about it?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Because it means that you both trust each other. And can go to each other for advice about certain things" she was still grinning.

"Your over thinking things. All I did was tell him what everyone already knew"

"Exactly" she stated before turning to look blankly at the incomplete homework in front of her.

Sasuke smirked and shock his head slightly "I thought you were meant to be smart"

"Shut up Sasuke-kun" she said, hitting him on the arm_._

_"_Make me" He smirked.

"My my Sasuke, you've been acting awfully odd lately" Kakashi's voice spoke.

Kakashi stood directly behind Sasuke and Sakura, some how neither of the two had noticed him approach them.

"Kaka-sensei its rude to sneak up on people" Sakura smiled, turning to look at her sensei.

"_Its not rude if I choose to consider it as training" _Kakashi huffed, speaking in Japanese.

"_Whatever Kaka-sensei"_ Sakura rolled her eyes.

"But anywho, whats got you in such a talkative mood lately?" He asked Sasuke who just glared at his sensei.

"I'm not talking more then usual. You two are just imagining it"

"No we're not" Sakura insisted "you are much more talkative then you have ever been"

"I agree" Kakashi smiled "also, it was nice of you to talk to Naruto earlier"

Sasuke glared at him "I didn't have much of a choice, he wasn't going to leave till I said something"

"Is that so" Kakashi said while pushing his two students away from each other, making a space between them for him to sit.

"Where is Naruto anyway?" Ron asked.

"In the common room" Sasuke replied "or looking for Hinata"

"Our little Naruto is growing up" Kakashi smiled.

"Careful Kakashi-sensei, people might start to think that you actually care" Sasuke said.

"I do so care!" Kakashi pouted "_you know that I care for the three of you" _he added in Japanese.

"_And _you_ know that _we _care about you"_ Sakura said with a grin.

"_And that, Sakura, is why your my favorite"_ he said playfully.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow "_and whys that?"_ he asked curiously.

"_Because she gives out comments that make you warm and fuzzy, plus shes not as annoying as you and Naruto"_ Kakashi laughed.

"_Whatever"_ both Sasuke and Sakura sighed.

"Hate to interrupt but class starts in 10 minutes" Hermione spoke up.

"Better get going then. Don't want you two to start copying me" Kakashi winked at his students.

Before he could 'poof' away, Sakura said "We love you in a student-teacher, child-parent, non-sexual kinda way"

* * *

><p>(Divination)<p>

"This should be interesting" Sakura sighed "wanna bet that our deaths will be predicted?"

"I hope I get eaten by some huge creature!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Naruto-kun w-why would you want t-to be eaten by s-some creature?" Hinata asked.

"Cause it would be interesting" he grinned at the girl who sat across from him at the two person table.

"Amusing to watch" Sasuke muttered, low enough that Naruto didn't hear.

"_Hes already been eaten by large creatures. On numerous occasions"_ Sakura reminded him.

"_Thats true"_

"Afternoon class" Professor Trelawney said in her usual unusual voice "today we will be ready tea leaves"

(10-15 minutes later)

"Alright Sasuke, apparently you will die within this month and it will be by drowning" Sakura reported, passing the text book to Sasuke.

"Nice to know" he replied.

"So I guess you wont be allowed near water this month" Sakura laughed.

"Yes well, according to this, you will die within two days in the hands of someone you trust"

"What?" she took the book from him "well thats unsettling" she muttered.

"Hn, remember this stuff is more or less fake, so you have nothing to worry about" Sasuke more or less reassured her.

(With Naruto and Hinata)

"Naruto-kun this says y-your secret will b-be reveled within the c-coming months" Hinata said.

"Oh?" Naruto questioned "doesn't sound to good, lets check yours"

(10 minutes later)

"Hinata-chan, you will gain great courage and achieve a dream" Naruto smiled "you have a good one" he smiled at her.

Hinata willed herself not to faint and smiled back at her crush.

"You two are lucky" Sakura said. She came to see what her two friends had in stored for them in the future.

"How so Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Both Sasuke-kun and I are apparently going to die this month" she smiled "while you both have the complete opposite"

"What?" Naruto more or less yelled.

"Don't yell dobe" Sasuke said, hitting Naruto on the head.

"I will if I want to" Naruto pouted.

* * *

><p>(Gryffindor common room, midnight)<p>

Sakura was seated on the sofa in front of the fire, reading a book about medical nin-jutsu. She had just gotten back from a quick patrol around the school halls, but wasn't tired enough to go to bed.

She was enjoying the peace and quite. Since they had come to Hogwarts, she hadn't been able to simply be by herself.

But now she had the perfect moment to do so.

"You should be sleeping" Sasuke's voice spoke from the shadows.

"As should you" Sakura replied, not even looking up from the book.

Sasuke came and sat next to her.

"Its midnight you know" he said.

"I am aware" Sakura replied.

"Why are you up?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Not tired enough to sleep" she stated. Glancing at Sasuke who was staring at the fire.

"Why are_ you_ up?" she questioned.

"Couldn't sleep with Naruto snoring" he closed his eyes.

"Fair enough" Sakura laughed, closing the book.

She may not have been tired before but now she was fighting to keep herself from yawning.

"Your tired" Sasuke commented when he noticed her silently yawn.

"Just a little"

"Hn"

They sat in silence. Both shinobi were watching the fire.

After 10 or so minutes, Sasuke felt weight on this shoulder.

He smiled when he saw that Sakura had fallen asleep, and he was now her pillow.

Sasuke stayed still, contemplating whether he should move or not. After a few minutes he decided against it and casually put his arm around Sakura's shoulders. And rested his head on top of hers.

Before he knew it had fallen into a comfortable dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you goh, hope you liked! Oh and don't forget to review! =)<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry about the small wait for an update. Iv'e been rather busy...after all challenging random people to a game of 'go-fish' while stalking a dove, does take up story thinking time.  
>Oh and for MsBeeHaven-it is very easy to fail a photography assignment when you are a) me and b) cant understand a word your teacher says because of his accent XD.<br>But anywho, hope you peeps likes.**_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Behind you!" Naruto yelled as one of the wizards snuck up behind Sasuke who was fighting off one of the few ninja that was with the group of wizards.<p>

Sasuke, upon hearing Naruto's warning, swiftly dropped to the ground. The killing curse the wizard had hastily shot from this wand, missed Sasuke and hit the ninja he'd been fighting. He glanced over at Naruto who was fighting off two ninja and then over at Sakura who was fighting a wizard, before turning and then running at the wizard that had tried to kill him and sent his chidori deep into the mans chest. Once his arm was removed the wizards body crumpled in a heap on the ground.

Sasuke then went to aid Naruto, though a pointless act since, by the time he got to his comrade the ninja lay dead on the floor. Both shinobi turned to Sakura who had the wizard she was fighting tied up, ready for questioning. While Sasuke burnt the other four bodies, Naruto forcefully questioned the wizard who in turn remained silent.

"Sakura-chan, are you okey? Your awfully pale" Naruto asked after he dragged the, now dead, wizard to Sasuke.

"I'm fine Naruto, I just used up too much chakra" Sakura sighed as she lent against the wall behind her.

"Are you sure? I mean that crazy lady said that you would die today" Naruto asked concerned.

Sakura merely rolled her eyes at his comment. Before she could respond, Hinata and Kakashi rounded the corner.

"A-are you guys a-alright?" Hinata asked, noticing how Naruto had a large cut on his cheek and various other injuries, Sasuke had some burns from where a hex or to came in contact with his skin and how Sakura looked as though she was about to pass out.

"We're fine Hinata" Sakura assured "we would be better if those to marched over to me so I could heal them"

"But you just said that your low on chakra!" Naruto yelled.

"I have enough to heal you lot, your not exactly severely injured" she replied.

Naruto marched himself over to her. While she healed his injuries he asked "did you two run into any wizards or ninja?"

"No, they seemed to have gone straight for you three, not even giving us much of a second glance" Kakashi sighed, he and Hinata had secured the common rooms and made sure no students were wandering the halls.

"There were only 5 of them, so they much have been scouting the school for information" Sasuke muttered, he had taken Naruto's place and was being healed.

"Meaning that next time there will probably me a lot more" Kakashi groaned, closing his eyes. Keeping a school full of children alive was becoming harder by the minute.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, when she sudden began to drop to the ground. Thankfully Sasuke caught her before she could smack her head on the ground. "Is she alright? That crazy lady had better not have been right!" he shouted angryly.

"Shut up dobe, she only passed out from using so much chakra" Sasuke sighed, picking his female teammate up and holding her bridal style "should we take her to the infirmary?" he asked Kakashi, who thought for a second.

"No, we'll take her to the common room. If she in the infirmary after sneaking out, it will seem suspicious" he explained. And walked off towards the Gryffindor tower. His fellow shinobi following behind him.

Once in the common room, Sasuke lay Sakura on one of the couches "we should probably stitch up her arm, since she wont be able to heal it till she wakes up"

Kakashi nodded in agreement and pulled out a small first-aid kid of out nowhere, and began the task of stitching up the deep cut on Sakura's forearm. Once he was done he instructed Sasuke to sneak Sakura into the girls dormitory's and then left to report to Dumbledore.

After Sasuke successfully snuck Sakura into her bed, and bidding Hinata a goodnight, he slipped into his own bed and almost admittedly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>(Girls dorm, the next morning)<p>

Sakura woke up to the nice cozy warmth of her bed. She snuggled into the warmth, then remember the night before and shot up into a sitting position, if you could call it that. She looked about the room to find it empty. She quickly got dresses and headed into the common room in a confused haze. The moment she took a step into the room she was attacked by Naruto who was armed with a bear hug.

"Sakura-chan! Your awake!" he yelled joyfully.

"Naruto, let go" she groaned, trying to push him off.

He laughed slightly and let go, only to grab her arm and pulled her over to where Hinata and Sasuke sat.

"So what, wagging today?" Sakura questioned casually.

"D-dumbledore-sama thought the w-we should have the d-day off from class because o-of last night" Hinata explained. Offering Sakura some strawberry pocky. Which she gladly took.

"Sweet" she muttered, nibbling at the pocky.

"Have y-you guys finished t-the potions homework?" Hinata asked, breaking the silence.

"Hai"

"Hn"

"No"

"Naruto, you do know that its due tomorrow" Sakura asked her blonde friend.

"I know! But I just don't understand it" he sighed.

"Naruto-kun, if y-you wanted I could h-help you with it" Hinata asked bravely.

"Really? How about we go to the library?" he suggested happily.

"A-alright" Hinata smiled "you don't mind do you?" she asked Sasuke and Sakura, both shock their heads.

"Naw, I still can't believe that it took Naruto this long to figure out that he and Hinata are meant for each other" Sakura smiled as she watched her two friends head out to the library.

"Well they _are _complete opposites" Sasuke stated "hes loud, while shes quite"

"Yes, but opposites attract" Sakura pointed out.

"Iv'e noticed" Sasuke muttered quietly to himself.

"Hm?" Sakura questioned.

"I didn't say anything" Sasuke replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes you did" Sakura smiled, poking his arm.

"Didn't" Sasuke muttered, turning his head off to the opposite direction childishly.

"Oh come one Sasuke-kun. We both know that you said something" Sakura laughed, moving so she could see his face. Which incidentally made the two rather close to each other without noticing.

"Hn. Even if I did say something, why would you want to know what it was?" he asked.

"Well, theres nothing else to do" Sakura muttered, admitting that she was only being so persistent because it gave her something to do "you still have to tell me though"

"No I don't" Sasuke smirked, also having nothing better to do.

"Don't make me start quoting Lee and Guy-sensei" Sakura warned.

Sasuke frowned "you wouldn't"

"Oh, I would" Sakura laughed "youthful Sasuke-kun" she teased.

"Hn" he turned his face towards her, only to find himself inches from Sakura.

"Awkward..." Sakura whispered for effect.

"Just a bit" Harry's voice said. The two shinobi turned slightly to see him, Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway of the common room. The two shinobi still extremely close.

"Sorry if we're interrupting anything" Hermione spoke quickly.

"Your not" Sasuke said smoothly. Still inches away from Sakura.

"Or are they...?" Sakura giggled, winking at Sasuke before leaning forward and giving him a light peck on the cheek. She then stood up "i'm going to go check up on Naruto and Hinata" she declared before leaving the room.

Sasuke was at a loss of what to do. He was more or less frozen in surprise, his face turning an ever so light pink.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry about this chapter being so short and sorry if its crappy, I like haven't slept in days so yea... anyway I hope you liked it! and do review.<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry about not updating in ages. My computer refused to connect to the internet and I only just (like mere minutes ago) fixed the problem._**

* * *

><p>(With Naruto and Hinata)<p>

"So this is a library" Naruto muttered as he and Hinata entered the school library "come to think of it, this is like the first time iv'e ever been in one"

Hinata looked at him shocked "Are y-you serious, Naruto-kun?"

"Haha yea, iv'e never had the reason to be in one" Naruto laughed as he sat down at a vacant table.

Hinata took a seat across from him and looked up at Naruto "Shall w-we start then?" she asked nervously.

"Um.. well about that..." Naruto said, looking everywhere but at Hinata, who looked at him questionably. "You see.. Iv'e actually already finished the homework"

"But, I-if you've already f-finished then why did you a-ask me to help you?" Hinata asked confused.

Naruto laughed nervously "because I wanted to hang out with you...like alone..."

"W-why?" Hinata asked quietly, a blush spreading onto her face.

"Becauseireallyverylikeyou" Naruto said, too fast for any sane person to understand.

"I didn't u-understand that" Hinata replied while fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Because I really very like you" Naruto said at a normal speed. Looking down at the table.

Hinata stared at Naruto wide eyed. Trying her best not to faint. "N-naruto-kun, is t-that true?"

"Of course it is Hinata-chan, why would I lie about something like this?" Naruto asked, standing up and walking around the table till he stood in front of Hinata. After a few seconds of rushed thinking, he knelt down on one knee.

"N-naruto-kun, w-what are y-you d-doing?" Hinata asked stuttering more then usual.

"Hinata Hyuga, will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yes! Absolutely yes!" Hinata grinned and lunged at Naruto, hugging him.

* * *

><p>(With Sakura)<p>

"Great, just great. I'm lost" She said out loud to herself as she wandered down a dark corridor "I could have sworn this was the way to the library!" '_but of course its not' _thought to herself '_the only way this could get any worse is if Malfoy showed up'._

"Well hello" a voice spoke from further down the corridor.

"Oh lovely, I just _had _to think it" Sakura muttered to herself, inwardly hitting herself repeatedly "dear Kami, please help me _not _kill him" before she could turn around and walk back the was she came, Malfoy appeared in front of her.

"You shouldn't walk these halls by yourself, it can be somewhat... dangerous" Malfoy said calmly, sneakily slinging his arm around her shoulders. The moment he did that Sakura had to fight for control over her body so she wouldn't punch him in the face there and then.

"I'm pretty sure that I can take care of myself" she declared, moving out from under his arm.

"Yes, yes you are pretty" Malfoy smirked, earning a glare for Sakura.

"Leave me alone Malfoy" she demanded "before I kill you" she added under her breath.

"Why? You and I both know that we would be perfect together" he purred. Yes purred.

"Yea, me attacking you the other day proved that" Sakura commented, smirking when she remembered how great it felt to hit him.

"It was to be expected. Lust does strange things to the mind..." he said, while wrapping an arm around her waist.

'_Oh no he didn't" _Sakura thought. Biting her lip to prevent herself from laughing in his face or punching it '_wait a second, why am I being nice?'_

"Hahaha your joking right?" she said, laughing uncontrollably.

"You can deny it as much as you want" he grinned, starting to move his hands upward.

* * *

><p>(With Sasuke)<p>

"Are you an Sakura together?" Ginny asked the stonic boy.

"No" he replied, a little to quickly for his liking.

"I haven't known you both for long, but I can tell when two people should be together. I mean, your protectiveness with her helps my theory" she declared "speaking of which, where is she?"

"She went to the library to find Naruto and Hinata" just as he said it, Naruto and Hinata strolled into the room. Hand in hand.

"Teme! Sakura-chan! Iv'e got an announcement to tell you both..." Naruto stopped half way through his sentence when he noticed Sakura wasn't in the room. "wheres Sakura-chan?"

"She went to the library to find you two apparently" Ginny said "didn't she?" she looked at Sasuke.

"Thats where she said she was headed" he spoke, his voice faintly held concern.

"She didn't come to the library" Naruto stated "maybe she got lost on the way?"

Sasuke sighed and stood up "I'll go find her" he said, voice monotoned and face blank.

"Be quick about it teme, I don't know how long I can keep the announcement a secret"

Sasuke walked the corridors looking for his pink haired teammate, after wandering for a bit he sensed Sakura's chakra.

"Sakura" was all he said when he spotted her standing in the middle of the corridor, Malfoy in front of her.

"Sasuke-kun, what brings you here?" she asked casually, as though being 'molested' my Malfoy in a dark corridor was an everyday event.

"Naruto and Hinata have finally gotten together and he wants to tell you" Sasuke replied, walking up to the two.

Malfoy on the other hand glared at Sasuke for his arrival and pulled Sakura closer to him, much to her dismay.

"I thought you were going to the library?" Sasuke asked when he came to a stop in front of the two.

"Hm.. got lost. Then Malfoy decided to try take advantage of me" at these words both Sasuke and Malfoy tensed "which reminds me" she looked at Malfoy in the eyes "Iv'e got something _very _important to tell you" she winked suggestively, then kneed Malfoy in the crouch. She looked at Sasuke "my work here is done."

"That looked like it hurt" Sasuke commented, looking down at Malfoy who was in the fetal position on the floor.

"Lets just hope hes learnt his lesson" Sakura muttered, grabbing Sasuke's arm and leading him away from Malfoy. When they were out of earshot of the boy on the floor Sakura said 'thank you SO much for showing up when you did"

"Hn. I'm surprised you hadn't done that sooner" Sasuke muttered.

"I didn't have a chance" she admitted "so Naruto and Hinata are together at last?"

"Yea, though when Naruto tells you, act like you don't know. He thinks that neither of us know. Baka"

"Wait, if he didn't tell you then how do you know?" Sakura asked curiously.

"The baka thinks that walking into the common room holding hands with Hinata wasn't suggestive" Sasuke explained.

"Thats our Naruto" Sakura laughed.

When the two got to the portrait Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm, preventing her from entering the common room.

"Are you okey?" he asked, trying to seem indifferent but the concern in his voice gave him away.

"I'm fine. Its not exactly the first time someone has tried to take advantage of me during a mission"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke was now even more concerned.

"Sasuke, think about it. When becoming a kunoichi you have to think about all the dangers. One being male clients. Its just one of those things that happen" she explained "which is probably why there are more male ninja then female" she pounded out loud.

"How can you just brush it off? I pretty much interrupted him from _molesting _you" Sasuke practically hissed.

"Because if I don't..." she bit her lip, clearly hating the whole conversation "because if I don't i'd hate myself for being so weak that I ended up in that situation" she said quietly "not to mention its not something thats fun to think about"Sasuke stood there silently, just staring at her. Sakura couldn't tell if he was deep in thought or too shocked to speak.

"Sakura" he finally spoke, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a tight, protective hug.

* * *

><p>(With Naruto and Hinata)<p>

"I wonder if Sasuke has found Sakura-chan yet?" Naruto wondered. He was lying on the floor in front of the fire "hope he didn't get lost as well"

"I'm s-sure their on t-their way back now" Hinata assured Naruto, she was reading a rather thick book she had issued from the library.

"Hm... I hope so, I'm getting tired of waiting for them"

"Are you waiting for Sakura and Sasuke?" Neville asked once he heard the conversation "their outside, I just past them"

"Why are they just out there? Why are they not in here?" Naruto asked loudly, sitting up.

Before he could bounce outside and grab his friends, they both entered the common room. Neither looking like they wanted to talk to anyone.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Teme found you!" he jumped to his feet and ran over to his friends "Ive got HUGE news!"

"Oh? And what would this HUGE news be?" she asked, playing along.

"Hinata and I are _together!_" he grinned.

"Really? Since when?" Sakura laughed, acting surprised.

"Like an hour ago!" Naruto grinned "I came straight here to tell you but you weren't here!"

"Sorry about that, I got a little lost" she smiled "anywho thats not important, I want details so I will kidnap Hinata for a little bit" she walked over to Hinata and lead her up to the girls dorm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry its short but I cant be foofed writing anymore! lol. hope you liked! and remember review =)<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sorry for the late up-date!_**

* * *

><p>(Care for magical creatures)<p>

"Alright everyone pay attention" Kakashi instructed the students "today we will be moving on from unicorns and onto Fwoopers" he pulled out a birdcage with a small brightly coloured bird inside. "Fwoopers originate from Africa and are said to sing beautifully. Unfortunately listening to said song will make the listener so insane, which is why they are sold with a silencing charm on them"

"Wow, Kakashi actually took the effort to learn about another creature" Naruto laughed quietly.

"For today's lesson you will be simply studying a Fwooper of your choice" he indicated to where a bunch of cages sat. After giving instruction on what he wanted them to do, he positioned himself in a nearby tree and began reading Icha Icha Paradise.

Naruto, who was given the job of picking out a Fwooper, cooed at the bird "your sooo much cooler then the other ones" he told the bird.

"Of course you would pick the orange one" Sakura laughed. The Fwooper Naruto picked out had bright orange feathers.

"It is k-kinda cute" Hinata smiled.

"Of course its cute! Its _orange!" _Naruto said, still admiring the bird.

"I never knew birds could be so shockingly orange" Ron muttered staring at the bird.

"Anything is possible when it comes to magic" Hermione remind her friend.

"Magic is awesome" Harry laughed, also peering at the bird though the cage "this one has a silencing charm on it right? I don't really want to go insane"

"Yea. Kakashi-sensei made sure that the charm was reinforced before showing us" Naruto explained.

"Poor thing. Image having someone make you silent just because your voice effected people in the wrong way" Sakura said sympathetically as she pushed a berry through the cage bars. The bird immediately took it in its talon and began nibbling at it.

"Its a shame that we cant do that to Naruto" Sasuke said, attempting to cheer up his teammate and succeeding.

"Mm..would be nice, once in a while" she laughed and Hinata laughed.

"Meanies" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms "your so mean to me!"

"Your fault for being irritatingly annoying" Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke you do realize that you pretty much said 'annoying' twice in a row?" Sakura pointed out.

"I am aware. I did it for effect"

"And effect you got!" Naruto sulked "like I said before. Your mean!"

"Naruto-kun, t-their just playing a-around" Hinata assured the blonde.

"Oi! Less talking more studying the Fwooper" Kakashi ordered from up in the tree. He was inwardly laughing at how funny his sentence sounded.

"Kaka-sensei. I do believe that we're capable of multitasking" Sakura replied to his command.

"Well maybe you, Hinata and Sasuke can. Naruto on the other hand..."

"Why is everyone mean to me!" Naruto yelled "is it 'pick on Naruto' day?"

"I'm kidding Naruto" Kakashi smiled behind his mask "but seriously, back to work"

After a few minutes of silence, Sakura started giggling. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her in confusion.

"Whats so funny Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura just shook her head, unable to reply using words.

"Whats so funny?" Sasuke asked Sakura when she calmed down and stopped giggling. The others had went back to their work.

"Malfoy is afraid to even come near me" she whispered "I must have gotten him pretty good by the way hes walking"

Sasuke looked over to where Malfoy and his followers were making their way over to Kakashi, being sure to stay as far away from Sakura as he could. Sasuke smirked as Malfoy had difficulty in walking the short distance to Kakashi.

"He deserved it" Sasuke replied when he noticed Sakura look a little guilty.

"Thats true but I hope I didn't do any permanent damage"

"Hn...at least it seems he learnt his lesson" Sasuke muttered.

"Mm, though he might resort to revenge. Not that it would be much of a problem"

"What are you two whispering about?" Naruto asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"Ways to shut you up" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Teme! Don't lie!" Naruto shouted,

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"TEME!"

"Both of you shut up" Sakura sighed at her teammates childishness.

"Fine. But ONLY because you said so" Naruto insisted.

"Their f-fighting really does get a-annoying after a while" Hinata muttered to Sakura who nodded in agreement.

"I was hoping that when team 7 was re-formed that they would have grown out of it" Sakura sighed.

"I-it wouldn't really be the s-same if they didn't t-though, right?" Hinata asked.

"Hm, thats true, I guess their childish fighting is just a part of who they are" Sakura laughed, muttering "unfortunately" afterwards.

* * *

><p>(Outside the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom, about 8 minutes into the lesson)<p>

"That was very rude of her" Naruto mumbled and slid down the was so he was sitting next to Sakura.

"You just _had _to make Umbridge mad, didn't you?" she asked the blonde, not at all pleased at his previous actions.

"I didn't _do _anything, Sakura-chan! She just hates us" Naruto said defensibly.

"Dobe just face it. Your the reason she kicked us out of class" Sasuke sighed. He stood leaning against the wall across from his teammates.

Moments earlier, while Umbridge explained their lesson to them, Naruto had decided to declare that learning only theory was pointless and would get all the students killed. Umbridge didn't take his statement too well and ordered the three of them out of the class.

"But I was only stating the truth" Naruto insisted.

"Keep telling yourself that dobe"

Right before Naruto could send a insult back at Sasuke, Kakashi appeared in the corridor with a 'poof'.

"Yo" he greeted his students as he whipped his book away.

"Miss us already?" Sakura asks her sensei playfully.

"Absolutely. Every moment we're apart I die a little on the inside" he laughed.

"You better" Naruto grinned.

"Haha... Anyway, why are you three out here?" he questioned.

"Naruto got us kicked out of class" Sakura explained, ruffling Naruto's hair while she said it.

Kakashi sighed "Really? Well we can use this as an opportunity. We're going to do a round of the school. Make sure their isn't anything suspicious about" he explained "Naruto and Hinata will take the west side of the school and Sasuke and Sakura will take the East, While I will do the grounds" Kakashi grinned as his plan took action. What plan you may ask? Well Kakashi has decided to start playing matchmaker with his students. Though he was too late to help with the whole Naruto/Hinata fandango, hes determined to get Sasuke and Sasuke together.

"Now off you go" he said before 'poofing' away.

"Hes up to something" Sakura stated "but I don't know what"

"Probably don't want to know what" Naruto replied before heading off in the opposite direction with Hinata.

Sakura and Sasuke walked along side each other as they past various classrooms.

"I'll admit, this is better then being in Umbridge's class" Sakura said, breaking the silence.

"Hn. I guess so" Sasuke replied "I can't believe that this mission was meant to be A-rank, possible S-rank"

"Yeah well, it could be worse" Sakura responded "you know the other day when we were saying that you were talking more then usual?" she asked.

How could he forget. They kept nagging him, asking if he was the real Sasuke. "Yes I remember"

"Well, why is that?" she asked "it is a little worrisome"

"Hn, and to think that I thought that Naruto was the only clueless one"

Sakura turned to face him "what do you mean?" she asked, generally confused.

"Tsk. Think about it" he said before walking ahead of her.

Sakura started to follow him slowly, deep in thought. After about 10 minute of this she gave up.

"Sasuke-kun, I have NO idea what your talking about"

"Sakura, think for a second. Why would someone start to change their personality, even in the slightest way?" Sasuke said, slowing his pace so Sakura could catch up.

"Um..to be liked? To impress someone?" Sakura thought out loud "but you wouldn't be trying to impress anyone, though you might change your personality so you can fix the bonds you severed"

Sasuke laughed slightly "Sakura you can be naive sometimes you know"

"I get that a lot" Sakura stated casually "but enough of me trying to guess. Why would you change your personality slightly?" she questioned curiously.

Sasuke came to a complete stop and turned to Sakura, a smirk on his face "you already said it"

She looked at him, resembling a confused puppy "uh...perhaps you yourself should say it"

With a sigh Sasuke said "in all honesty its a bit of both, I don't really want to be hated anymore. And I may want to impress someone.." he confessed.

Sakura simply stared at him, a little taken aback. "Sasuke-kun...who do you want to impress?" she asked innocently.

"Like I said..naive" he continued to smirk.

"Thats not helpful Sasuke-kun! Plus it didn't answer my question!" Sakura pouted.

Sasuke was silent for a minute and seemed to be calculating something in his mind. After said minute he gently pushed Sakura against the corridor wall, there faces inches apart.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" Sakura asked, trying to slink away from him but he kept her in place.

"Answering your question" he replied before leaning down and softly pressing his lips to hers, seemingly unsure if he should do it or not.

Sakura was in a state of utter shock. She tried to comprehend what was happening but her mind was blanking out. Sasuke pulled away but kept his face close to Sakura's.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Sakura stuttered, unable to say more.

"Sakura, when I returned to Konoha I vowed that I would repair the bonds I tried so hard to cut. The only problem is that I never got the chance to fix my bond with you" he spoke quietly brushing stray pink strands of hair out of Sakura's eyes "which i'll admit, wasn't very strong to begin with."

Sakura simply stared at Sasuke, her mind going over what he was saying. "Sasuk-" he cut her off by capturing her lips with his again, only this time more confidently. He pulled back after a few seconds and looked Sakura in the eye "Sakura, I don't think I ever properly apologized to you"

"I forgave you a while back" Sakura assured him "for some reason I couldn't bring myself to hate you, even in the slightest"

"Sakura, I want to apologize to you properly" Sasuke insisted.

Sakura tapped the tip of his nose "You did. Approximately one minute ago" she laughed giddily.

"I'm being serious"

"So am I, Sasuke-kun" Sakura smiled "I am however wondering where your going with this"

"I think its pretty obvious where i'm going with this" Sasuke said with his usual smirk.

"Sasuke-kun. When it comes to you, nothing is obvious" Sakura pointed out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started walking off down the hall, Sakura followed closely behind.

"Sakura, have you ever wondered why I would protect you and pretty much only you during missions?" Sasuke asked her.

"I always figured it was because you thought I was 'weak' and 'incapable' of taking care of myself in said situations" Sakura replied.

"Baka... I protected you because I cared for you. I still do" Sasuke confessed casually.

"Well i'm flattered" Sakura said playfully.

"Your on a high aren't you?" Sasuke asked the girl trailing behind him.

"Yup" she replied with a wide smile "you might want to wait till the rush ends before you get mushy"

"To think that all I did was kiss you" he smirked.

"Twice. You kissed me twice" Sakura reminded him.

"I think i'll take your advice and wait till you calm down a little. But I want to say one thing" he said seriously, stopping suddenly. Which made Sakura walk into him.

"And what might that be Sasuke-kun?" she asked with interest.

"Sakura, I would do anything to keep you safe" he turned to look at the girl seriously "I would die for you"

"You know, your more use to me alive, but thanks" she replied with the same amount of seriousness.

"Sakura"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><strong><em>There you go peoples! Hope you liked!<em>**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for the late update, been a bit busy with planning an HP flash mob to do in the local Burger King XD. Hands together for people with no dignity!**_

* * *

><p>"Hehe, about time. Aye Hinata-chan?" Naruto whispered to Hinata. The two had found a passageway that lead them to a spot just ahead of their friends and both decided to eavesdrop in on their conversation...or well Naruto decided that they should.<p>

Hinata nodded "yes. B-but we should leave them a-alone now" she said, tugging at Naruto's sleeve and successfully pulling him away from the corner that he had been peeping around.

"Aw why?" Naruto asked with a small pout.

"B-because Sakura and Sasuke a-are headed this way" she replied.

"Mm.. we should probably leave then. Or else they may kill us" Naruto laughed.

"Too late dobe" Sasuke's voice spoke.

Naruto turned around slowly and came face to face with Sasuke. Not an angry Sasuke like he had expected, but a smirking one.

"W-we weren't e-eavesdropping or a-anything along t-those lines!" Naruto stuttered quickly.

"Sure you weren't" Sakura laughed from behind Sasuke.

"Alright, we...well _I _may have been..." Naruto laughed nervously "and if you kill me for it. It was worth it"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "In case you haven't noticed. We're not allowed to kill you...being on a mission and all"

"Gotta love missions, they make me Sasuke proof." Naruto grinned, earning a glare from Sasuke "well we should probably carry on with scoping the castle and all that..." he added, taking hold of Hinata's hand and started to back away.

"Yes, w-we should probably get b-back to that" Hinata giggled as she was getting pulled backwards "see y-you guys later"

"I'm surprised that Naruto was able to eavesdrop without us knowing" Sakura thought out loud.

"Mm, yes. Hate to admit it but he _has _gotten a little better" Sasuke admitted.

Sakura fake gasped "did you just complement Naruto? Thought I would never see the day!" she said acting astonished.

"Hn, iv'e complemented him before" Sasuke said, defending himself.

"Yea thats true. Though you should probably say it to his face, rather then when hes not around"

"The only time I would do that is on my deathbed" Sasuke spoke stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"You know. You may have changed a lot, but your still the same childishly stubborn Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura giggled, earning a light shove from Sasuke.

"I'm not childishly stubborn..."

"Says the guy who wont give his best friend a complement to his face"

"Hn"

Sakura rolled her eyes "and we're back to the famous one word replies"

"We should carry on with the job. Classes will be over soon" Sasuke said, starting to walk up the corridor. Sakura simply smiled and followed him.

* * *

><p>(Gryffindor common room, break.)<p>

"So nothing to report?" Kakashi asked from behind his book.

"Nope. Nothing at all." Sakura replied from her position next to him "are you re-reading that again?" she asked, pointing at the book.

"Unfortunately." Kakashi sighed sadly, making the four genin laugh.

"I know something that will cheer you up Kakashi-sensei" Naruto grinned, secretly glancing at Sasuke and Sakura.

"And what would that be Naruto?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Well, when Hinata-chan and I were out scouting, we followed this corridor which lead us to the end of the one that Sasuke and Sakura were kis-" Naruto was interrupted when both Sasuke and Sakura clasped a hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Interesting" Kakashi said "I wonder what you two could have been doing that you don't want Naruto to say"

Naruto forced himself free of his friends and yelled "Sasuke was KISSING Sakura!"

"No way" Kakashi said disbelievingly.

"Way" Naruto said seriously.

Kakashi looked down at Sakura "really?"

"No comment" she replied, a light blush spreading on her face.

"I'll take that as a yes" Kakashi smiled "naw, my students are growing up!"

(Across the room)

"What kind of a teacher is he?" Hermione whispered to her two friends "I mean, he doesn't even teach us anything. Its just like what Umbridge is doing"

"Well keep in mind that hes not from around here. Plus do you remember what the transfers said about each teacher having 3 students each to teach rather then a huge class" Harry replied, trying to ease his friends suspiciousness.

"Thats true. But have you seen how he interacts with those four?" Hermione said.

"What are you on about? He acts like any teacher does" Ron spoke, giving up on his potions homework.

"What I mean is that rather then encouraging them to speak English, he openly speaks to them in Japanese"

"Maybe they don't know English very well and need to be told what they have to do in Japanese" Harry suggested, not really believing what he was saying.

"I doubt that Harry" Hermione said, dismissing the idea.

"I think your just being suspicious and crazy" Ron laughed.

"Oh be quiet Ron" Hermione huffed, turning away from the red head.

"Hermione, if their _was_ something worrisome about the transfers. Why would Dumbledore let them into Hogwarts?" Harry spoke "you know that before having someone come into the school, he would have them checked out. Especially nowadays"

"You do have a point their. But what if Dumbledore is in on it too? And their all keeping something from us"

Harry sighed "you just don't give up do you?"

"No, I don't" Hermione smiled "well our next classes start in a couple of minutes, so we better go" she got to her feet and made her way towards the exit.

* * *

><p>(Small time skip to 11:45 that same evening)<p>

Naruto and Kakashi were, or well had been sparring. Going all out at each other.

But while Naruto now wandered lost in the forbidden forest, Kakashi was making a bet with Sasuke over how long it would take for Naruto to find his way out.

"Isn't this m-mean?" Hinata asked Sakura. The two girls were seated in a tree above Kakashi and Sasuke.

"It is a little mean" Sakura admitted "maybe someone should go in and find him before he gets himself eaten by something"

"He'll be fine" Kakashi laughed. Being very un-teacher like.

"What if he got sick? Its quite cold and damp in the forest"

"If your worried about the dobe, then go find him" Sasuke suggested.

"Fine then I will" Sakura said before jumping down from the tree and heading off into the forest.

(With Naruto)

"All right Naruto, face it. Your lost." Naruto muttered to himself, sighing as he sat down on a mossy rock. '_Hopefully the others will come looking for me' _he thought hopefully. He stayed on that rock, waiting for an idea to pop into his head.

**_Crunch_**

Naruto jumped to his feet, kunai at the ready "whose there?" he asked, his question echoing slightly "this place is creepy.." he muttered under his breath"

_**Crunch**_

He spun around, eyes darting over every inch of the forest "who ever you are, quit messing with me!" he growled into the darkness.

**_Crunch_**

The noise was getting closer. Making Naruto more and more anxious "if this is a joke, its not very good" he called out, hoping it was just his friends trying to scare him.

**_Crunch_**

As he turned around, trying to find the source of the noise he saw a flash of wizardry robes disappearing behind one of the thick tree trunks.

"Iv'e got you now" he mumbled, running towards the tree. But when he flung himself around it, he was met with an empty space "what the..."

"Naruto?"

"Ah!" the voice startled him and he threw a set of kunai knives at the owner.

"Ow! Naruto what the hell!"

"Sakura-chan! Sorry, you scared me and I thought you were someone else!" he rushed his sentence and went to assist his friend.

"There is no one but us out here Naruto" Sakura informed him, as she pulled the kunai that was lodged in her forearm and began to heal it.

"But I saw someone! I saw their robes disappear behind the tree" Naruto insisted.

"Then where are they?"

"I don't know..." he admitted. Helping Sakura up once she had finished healing the wound he had inflicted.

"Maybe you just imagined it"

"Mm maybe... eh Sakura-chan, do you know how to get out of here?" Naruto asked, wanting to get out of the forest as soon as possible.

"Uh ha, just follow me." Turns out that Naruto was only about 10 minutes away from the edge of the forest.

"I see your still alive" Kakashi said when he saw two of his students exiting the forest.

"No thanks to Naruto" Sakura replied when they reached the small group.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked poking at the drying blood on Sakura's arm.

"I accidentally attacked Sakura with a kunai" Naruto confessed.

"You what?" Kakashi asked/yelled.

"I thought I saw someone hiding behind a tree and then Sakura-chan appeared out of no where and startled me, so I instinctively attacked"

"I'm surprised you were able to actually hit Sakura with a kunai" Sasuke said.

"To be fair she wasn't expecting me to attack her" Naruto laughed.

"You shouldn't sell yourself short" Sakura told him. Hinata nodding in agreement.

"Hehe.." Naruto laughed nervously.

"_Now is your turn to say something nice"_ Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"_I'm not going to do it"_ he whispered back.

_"Yes you are"_ Sakura replied, pushing him towards Naruto.

"Fine" Sasuke growled "Naruto..."

"Yes Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked innocently.

"You...don't suck as bad as you used to"

Naruto's eyes sparkled "do you really think so?"

"Hn" Sasuke replied walking away from the blond. "happy now?" he asked Sakura who nodded.

"Did you hear that! Sasuke-teme said something not mean to me!" Naruto yelled happily, jumping about with joy.

* * *

><p>(Common room, about 1am)<p>

"Well i'm pooped" Naruto yawned "i'm gonna go straight to bed. Nighty night Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme"

"Goodnight Naruto-kun" Hinata giggled "I think i'll head to bed as well"

"Night Naruto, Night Hinata" Sakura said for both herself and Sasuke.

"Sakura, perhaps you should head to bed as well" Sasuke said, noticing how she was swaying sightly.

"Mm, I will soon" she replied "you know, Naruto really appreciated you saying something nice to him"

"Hn, well he better not get used to it"

"Your such a nice friend" Sakura laughed, trying not to yawn.

"Hn, your tired. Go to bed"

"You can't tell me what to do" Sakura said, pointing her finger at his nose.

"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke smirked.

"Well you probably could if you used your sharingan on me, but you wouldn't do that"

Sasuke's smirked turned into a small smile "I don't need the sharingan"

"Oh rea-" Before she could finish her sentence, Sasuke lent down and kissed her softly.

"You should head to bed Sakura"

"Mm, alright then.." she replied in a daze "goodnight Sasuke-kun" she said before stepping away from him and heading to the dorms.

"Goodnight Sakura"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally another chapter done, sorry about the wait. And sorry if its a crappy chapter or if it doesn't make sense, i'm on intensely strong painkillers so yeah XD. I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Enjoy peoples of the world!_**

* * *

><p>(Alright, before I start I should say that for this one scene, electronic things work in Hogwarts. Even though there not meant to. )<p>

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura crept slowly towards Sasuke's bed, trying not to wake their sleeping friend. As soon as they where positioned around the bed Naruto turned to the door and beckoned to Harry and Ron, who were hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak. The two boys grinned and turned the volume on a small music player up as loud as it would go, then on Naruto's command pressed 'play'. The moment 'Caramelldansen' began, the three shinobi jumped to their feet.

"What the..." Sasuke mumbled, the sudden burst of music waking him from his peaceful slumber. He looked up to find his friends raising their hands to their head "You have got to be joking" he spoke as the three teens started to swing their hips to the music while using their hands to imitate rabbit ears.

"Come on Sasuke join us" Naruto yelled at his startled teammate.

"You three are insane" Sasuke muttered, pulling the bed covers over his head and burying himself into the bed.

"You know you want to join in" Sakura laughed and dived onto the bed next to Sasuke.

"I'm pretty sure I don't" Sasuke said, his voice muffled from the thick blankets.

"Well _we _think otherwise" Naruto grinned "so quit being a party pooper and 'Caramelldansen'!"

"No" Sasuke replied, refusing to leave the cave of blankets.

"Then i'll just have to _force _you" Naruto sighed.

"Uh, Naruto-kun. I d-don't think it w-would be a g-good idea to do t-that" Hinata spoke, worried about what Sasuke might do to Naruto.

"But Hinata-chan, Sasuke is being an un-fun, anti-social teme!"

Upon hearing this Sasuke sat up abruptly, the blankets falling away from him. "I'm not anti-social" he said defensively "and i'm not being a party pooper"

"No offense, but you kind of are" Sakura said, not really meaning to say it out loud.

Sasuke turned to the girl sitting next to him "come again?"

"I said that you kind of are being a '_party pooper'_ she replied quietly.

Sasuke stared at her for a few long seconds before grabbing the edge of his blanket and suddenly tackling her, engulfing her with the blanket. Naruto and Hinata laughed as Sakura tried to escape from Sasuke's hold.

"Sheesh get a room" Naruto snickered.

"Or you could just leave this one" Sasuke replied casually.

"Suggestive much" Sakura spoke as she managed to get her head out from under the blankets.

"I think i-it was meant to b-be" Hinata smiled.

"Speaking of which, were did Harry and Ron go?" Naruto asked after realizing that he couldn't sense the two wizards anymore.

"Probably left so that they wouldn't feel awkward" Sakura suggested "also, how on earth does that have anything to do with the conversation?"

"It doesn't, but I only just realized that they were gone" Naruto admitted.

"They l-left when we started d-dancing" Hinata informed them.

"So why did you's wake so _randomly?" _Sasuke asked.

"We woke up early and figured that since we don't start our classes till noon today, that it would be fun" Naruto explained "come to think of it, we haven't had breakfast yet...we should probably go do that" he said and began to walk out the door, shouting that he was going down to the great hall. Hinata laughed and followed him, in case the blonde got lost on the way.

"Uh, Sasuke-kun. Could you please get off me?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke was still, more or less, on top of her with his arms around her. Upon noticing this, he swiftly sat up "sorry"

"No need to be, at least now we know that your not '_un-fun_'" Sakura laughed, blushing slightly.

"Hn. Sakura, if you, dobe and Hinata _ever _wake me up like that again. I will hurt the three of you" Sasuke warned.

"No you wouldn't. Thats an empty threat" Sakura pointed out.

Sasuke merely activated his sharingan and looked at Sakura, who in return yelped and ran to the door.

"Not fair Uchiha!" Sakura pouted, making sure not to look into Sasuke's eyes.

"Do you really think I would use the sharingan against you?" He asked, seemingly amused.

"No but it doesn't hurt to be careful" Sakura replied "I'm going to go down to the great hall and leave you to get dressed" she giggled and left.

Sasuke stared blankly at were she had been, then down to himself. He turned a light shade of pink when he realized that he was only wearing shorts.

* * *

><p>(Great Hall)<p>

"Haha, I don't think Sasuke noticed that he wasn't really wearing any clothes" Naruto laughed as he munched on a piece of toast.

"Probably n-not" Hinata giggled.

"Mm... tasty..." Naruto said slowly. Making Harry, Ron and Hinata look at him worriedly, thinking that he was talking about a half naked Sasuke.

"Whats tasty?" Ron questioned Naruto.

"This toast" he replied innocently "why? What did you think I was talking about?" he asked confused.

"Never mind" Harry laughed.

"I never thought that you's would have a dirty mind" Sakura said as she took a seat next to Hinata.

"If you knew what we were thinking, then you must too" Ron said defectively.

"...Awkward" Sakura said and Hinata laughed slightly at Naruto's confused face.

"What are you's talking about?" He asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about Naruto" Sakura insured her friend.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure" Sakura laughed. But Naruto didn't look convinced.

"Left out like always I see" Sasuke said appearing behind the group.

"Bloody hell, give us a heart attack why don't you" Rom mumbled.

"Hn" was all Sasuke replied with before slipping into the seat next to Sakura.

"I see you've decided to put some clothes on" Naruto snickered.

"Shut up dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"TEME!"

"Do-" Sasuke's insult was cut off by Sakura clasping a hand over Sasuke's mouth.

"Not another word" she warned her teammates.

"Okey Sakura-chan" Naruto said obediently.

"Hey Harry, where's Hermione?" Sakura asked, as she removed her hand from Sasuke's face.

"In the library as usual" Harry replied "though shes been spending way more time in there then she normally would"

"Is that so..." Sakura muttered.

"Yeah, probably reading ahead so that she can keep the high grades" Ron suggested "Harry, we should go get her, classes start in half an hour"

"Mm, yea. See you four in class" Harry said as he and Ron left the table.

"Oh she is so onto us" Naruto said as soon as the two wizards were out of earshot.

"Naruto, you should follow them and see what Hermione has found out" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded enthusiastically and gave Hinata a peck on the cheek before going after the wizards.

After a moment of silence Sasuke and Hinata began discussing the hidden rooms and hall within the school. Sakura, not comfortable with people talking across her, switched places with Sasuke and moved down a bit so there was a gap between the two of them. Which, although more convenient for her friends, left her open for an unexpected and unwanted guest.

"You know, I should hate you for what you did" Malfoy's slick voice spoke.

"And I shouldn't have held back when I defended myself" Sakura replied, not even turning to look at Malfoy.

"You only did that when your 'friend' showed up" Malfoy said slyly.

Words could not explain how much Sakura wanted to beat Malfoy to a pulp. She was about to hit him in the groin again but her plans were interrupted when Sasuke slid next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Go away Malfoy" Sasuke growled.

"This doesn't concern you _Uchiha_" Malfoy growled back.

"Considering that your bothering my... _girlfriend_... I would say that it does concern me" Sasuke replied, proving his statement by kissing Sakura. Who was already in a slight state of shock.

Malfoy glared at Sasuke "this isn't over!" he insisted before storming off.

"Remember to breathe Sakura" Sasuke remind the girl.

"Just warn me a little before you do that!" she demanded, gasping for air.

"You and I know thats, that is not how I do things" Sasuke smirked "i'm going to go find Naruto, see you both in class" he said before leaving.

Sakura turned to Hinata "I swear he will be the death of me"

* * *

><p>(DADA)<p>

"Hehe, the tension between the two could be cut with a kunai" Sakura whispered to Hinata. The two girls watched Sasuke and Naruto's intense staring contest. They had been at it for 6 and a half minutes.

"I k-know, they've been at f-for quite a bit" Hinata agreed.

"At this rate, neither of them will win" Sakura muttered "Umbridge would have noticed them by then"

"Its like t-their in their own l-little world right now" Hinata whispered back, trying to to get caught by Umbridge.

(10 minutes later)

Sasuke's eyes were starting to hurt so he figured that now was a good time for him to win the competition. "sharingan" he muttered, activating his kekkei genkai. Naruto automatically closed his eyes and slammed his head on the table and yelled "CHEATER!"

"Mr Uzumaki! How dare you interrupt my lesson so rudely" Umbridge shouted as she stomped over to him.

"I'm sorry Umbridge-san" he squeaked, already knowing what was coming.

"Detention Mr Uzumaki!"

"What? But he *points at Sasuke* started it"

"Then Mr Uchiha can join you in detention" Umbridge smiled at her victims.

Sasuke glared at Naruto "I hate you sometimes Uzumaki"

"If i'm going down, then i'm taking you with me" Naruto grinned.

"Thats enough! Get back to work before I give you another detention" Umbridge warned, then walked off.

Sakura and Hinata both had their heads down and tears streaming down their face, trying their up most best not to laugh out loud.

"Don't laugh at us" Naruto whispered at them.

"We're trying _n-not _to" Hinata whispered back. But it was no use. The quite girl abruptly started laughing out loud. Making Sakura join her. Needless to say they were both given a detention along with Naruto and Sasuke. Not that it really mattered, they are shinobi capable of creating clones, after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry everyone but I have to cut this chapter shorter then usual! But I hope you liked it! And remember to review =)<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hope you likes_**

* * *

><p>Naruto laughed giddily as he bounced down the staircase and into the common room.<p>

"Oh no. Your not wearing that are you?" Sakura said, glaring at the boys bright orange outfit. Which was very similar to the one he normally wore back home.

"Of course I am!" Naruto insisted "I haven't wore anything this orange in FOREVER" he added while hugging himself.

"You will stand out and thats the opposite of what we need" Sasuke told him. He himself were wearing plain black jeans, a thick long sleeve dark blue shirt and a red and black hoodie over top. Did I mention the hoodie had 'Uchiha' written on the back. Sakura herself was wearing a similar hoodie that was pink and white with 'Haruno' on the back and Hinata's was purple and white, with 'Hyuga' on the back.

"Well...we wont lose him" Sakura sighed.

"At least I'm not wearing the shirt the Tsunade baa-san sent us"

"Naruto, your going to freeze. At least wear the hoodie over top of that orange monstrosity"

"Fine..." Naruto complied and pulled the orange and black hoodie on.

"One w-would think you w-would have liked it s-since its orange" Hinata spoke.

"Yes, but the whole name thing on the back is LAME" he huffed.

"Your lame" Sasuke replied smoothly "now lets go"

Not wanting to get on Sasuke's bad side, the three nodded and followed him to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting for them.

"Bloody hell mate, what are you wearing?" Ron asked Naruto the moment the orange clad boy came into view.

"The comfiest clothing ever made" Naruto replied "however its not the warmest" he shivered.

"Your going to freeze to death when we get out into the snow" Hermione said indicating to the window.

"Meh, i'm tougher then I look" He replied with a laugh.

"If only that was true" Sasuke spoke with a smirk.

* * *

><p>(Walking to Hogsmeade)<p>

"Why must this be so difficult?" Naruto complained as he struggled to walk through the thick snow "if we were alone we could just use our chakra and walk on top of it!" he continued to mumble similar things under his breath as he battled against the snow.

"Usually the snow isn't this thick" Harry explained. He was also having great difficulty walking and cursed at the snow every few minutes.

"Isn't there like a spell that could help us out?" Sakura asked.

"Not that I know of" Hermione said sadly.

"Ah!" Naruto yelped as he fell face first into the icy snow "can we please get to Hogsmeade as soon as possible? I cant feel my feet" he said as Hinata helped him to stand.

"Doesn't it snow where your from?" Harry asked, curious as to why the four teens had such problems with the icy substance.

"It usually only snows like this in the Land of Snow" Naruto said without thinking before hand.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked, her tone of voice matching Naruto's when he discovering a clue while hunting down the person who hid his ramen.

"Uh...yea...well as I was saying, lets go before we freeze!" Naruto said quickly and picked up his pace.

(The Three Broomsticks)

"Mm..warmth" Sakura said happily "time to defrost"

"You know, this might be the last time we're allowed to come to Hogsmeade" Hermione stated "rumor has it that Umbridge is planning on getting the visits banned"

"What! She cant do that!" Ron demanded outraged "Hogwarts is great and all but its nice to get away from it once in a while"

"Don't shoot the messenger, plus its only a rumor. Might not even be true"

"But knowing Umbridge, it will be true" Harry said glumly.

"I wanna go to Honeydukes sweetshop!" Naruto said randomly.

"Naruto. The last thing you need is sugar" Sasuke stated.

"I'm going anyway" Naruto replied stubbornly "your not the boss of me Sasuke-teme!"

"No, i'm not. But I don't want to have to deal with you on a sugar high. Your hard enough to control already"

"Whatever. Wanna come with me Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he got to his feet.

"A-alright Naruto-kun" Hinata blushed. "don't w-worry, i'll make sure h-he doesn't get too m-much" she assured Sasuke who looked like he wanted to kill Naruto.

"Thanks Hinata" Sakura laughed.

"You know, sometimes its hard to believe that you four are even friends" Harry spoke once Naruto and Hinata left.

"I agree" Hermione jumped into the conversation "your all so different, personality wise"

"Thats what makes things interesting" Sakura responded "if we were all the same, what would the point of even being friends?"

"True, but doesn't the fighting caused by it get annoying?" Ron asked.

"Only sometimes" Sasuke replied.

Sakura turned to him "thats because its always you and Naruto fighting"

"Its to be expected, we are rivals after all" Sasuke reminded her "its the same between you and Ino"

"Only we don't fight as much as you and Naruto do"

"Sure you don't" Sasuke smirked.

"Oh shut up Sasu-gay.."

Sasuke gave her an amused look "did you just call me Sasu-gay? Because in case you haven't noticed, i'm not gay"

"Are you sure? I mean remember when we graduated from the academy? and then again on that mission...?" Sakura said, reminding Sasuke of the times when he and Naruto accidently kissed.

Sasuke's naturally pale face, became pale at the memories "why would you remind me?" he asked, sound a little like a child who just found out that Santa Claus wasn't real. (sorry if I spoilt that for anyone XD)

"Hehe, you asked for it" Sakura replied, patting him on the back in an act of sympathy.

"Hn. You may seem nice but really your a devil" he said, trying his best to get the memories out of his head.

"Thats what they say"

"I wonder what they mean?" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

"Same, it seems like blackmail material" Harry snickered.

"Anywho, believe it or not. But we've been here for ages, we should probably find Naruto and Hinata and get going" Hermione spoke up.

"Guess so, at least finding Naruto shouldn't be too hard" Sakura said "just look for orange"

(Walking back to Hogwarts)

"Shouldn't we like stay with those three till we get back?" Naruto asked. The ninja had let the three wizards/witch get a fair distance ahead of them.

"Meh, we would hear it if something happened" Sakura replied.

"Mm, guess so" Naruto mumbled right before tripping face first into the snow again. But this time, rather then getting up he simply rolled onto his back and started to make a snow angel "come and join me!" he yelled to his teammates.

"I w-would much rather n-not" Hinata replied.

"Sure, why not" Sakura laughed and lay down opposite him.

"Your just going to get soaked" Sasuke warned them "and then get sick"

"Whatever teme" Naruto said, ignoring the warning "your just afraid to have fun"

"I thought we've been through this already?" Sasuke sighed.

"Yes we have and its still true" Naruto laughed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Sasuke said before walking off.

* * *

><p>(Gryffindor common room)<p>

"This is the perfect 'I told you so' moment" Sasuke smirked as his two shivering teammates sat in front of the fire, wrapped in thick blankets.

"Don't you even dare" Sakura warned him "i'll punch you in the face if you do"

"Its true though" Sasuke continued "you should have listened"

"Yea well, we were too busy having fun by living in the moment" Naruto replied.

"And where did that get you?"

"Shut up teme" Naruto demanded before sneezing "why cant I get warm?" he complained "we should be nice an toasty by now!"

"You m-might be sick" Hinata suggested.

"Oh man, I hope not!" he whined "I never get sick"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think I might be a bit sick" Sakura sighed.

"Mm.. you s-still haven't stopped s-shivering" Hinata pointed out.

Sakura crawled over to the couch and climbed onto it "damn fire made me fell as though I was melting"

"Isn't that the point?" Sasuke asked from next to her.

"Not if I say its not" Sakura pouted.

"I think i'm just going to go to bed, that candy isn't playing nicely with my stomach" Naruto mumbled and headed for the boy's dorm "wake me up when its time for rounds"

"Goodnight Naruto-kun" Hinata called after him, then turned to the two remaining ninja "I think i'll go to the library quickly and see what Hermione is up to"

"Alright, want me to come with you?" Sakura offered.

"Its alright, i'll only be a few minutes" Hinata smiled.

"Okey then" Sakura replied as Hinata gathered the homework she had been doing and headed out. "What about you Sasuke-kun?"

"What about me what?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Hn. Figured i'd sit here and make sure you don't die from a measly cold" he replied.

"Well your plans have been spoiled cause i'm going to bed" she got up and looked down at him "goodnight to you sir"

Just as she was beginning to climb the staircase Sasuke called out "Sakura"

"Hm? What?" she asked.

"I told you so!"

* * *

><p>(Next morning, Great Hall)<p>

"Whoa. Sasuke, how did you get that bruise?" Ron asked, staring at the dark bruise on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke glared at Sakura then said "Naruto sleep punched me" to Sasuke, it was better to say that Naruto managed to hit him and leave a mark then to admit that Sakura did it.

"Well, I bet you deserved it" Sakura said innocently, trying not to laugh.

"I don't remember punching you" Naruto said confused.

"You were asleep when you did it" Sasuke lied "so of course you wont remember it"

"Hm..guess so, but why would I sleep punch you? I mean I don't hate you for anything at the moment"

"Well forget about it then, and be glad I didn't punch you back" he directed the last part to Sakura.

"Ugh, so not in the mood for classes today" Sakura groaned. She had woken up feeling worse then she did falling asleep.

"Well, if you had of listened to a certain someone..." Sasuke trailed off when he saw the death glare Sakura was giving him.

"Perhaps a certain someone should shut up before they get a matching bruise on the other side of his face" she growled.

"Hey Harry, Ro,. Could you come with me for a second? I wanna check your homework" Hermione said.

"Uh okey then" the two boys looked at each other in confusion then followed Hermione. The moment they were out of the Hall and around a corner Hermione turned to her friends.

"I think I know what they are!" she said excitedly.

"Know what who are?" Ron asked stupidly.

Hermione sighed deeply "Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke"

"Okey then what are they? Other then normal, 13-14 year old students?" Harry asked, not very impressed.

"Ninja" Hermione said simply.

"Hahaha, have you gone mad? Ninja? Hahaha" Ron cracked up laughing.

"I'm serious Ron, I found a book in the library about a country near Japan...a _hidden _country"

"So what? Most wizardry communities keep hidden from the rest of the world" Harry stated, not believing Hermione's bizarre theory.

"Yes but the inhabitants of that country are not magical. Or well not wizardry" Hermione explained.

"So your saying you found a book about a hidden ninja country?" Ron asked.

"Well not everyone in the country is ninja, they have muggles too"

"Your not making ANY sense" Harry said "Hermione your just being suspicious"

"No i'm not!. I'l prove it, tonight we will follow them when they leave the common room" Hermione had her determined face on.

"How will that prove if their ninja?" Harry asked.

"Well first we'll see what they do when they sneak out" Hermione planned "and from then on things should click into place"

"I think your just mad" Ron admitted.

* * *

><p>(Care for magical creatures)<p>

"Why did you pick the pink Fwooper?" Naruto asked glumly, looking at the shockingly pink bird.

"I didn't, _it _picked _me_" Sakura sighed. She was lying on her back with her eyes closed. The Fwooper stood next to her head, pecking at her hair.

"You still could have gotten the orange one" Naruto pouted.

"Couldn't be bothered" she muttered in reply.

"And anyway t-this one seems to r-really like Sakura...o-or well her hair" Hinata laughed as she watched the Fwooper play with Sakura's hair.

"Its because they match in colour" Sasuke mused "their both scarily unusual"

"Why are you being mean today?" she asked, only opening one eye to look up at Sasuke.

"I'm not entirely sure" he replied "might have something to do with getting punched by a girl last night"

"I warned you but you didn't listen"

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

"Seriously Sasuke if you want to live, you should stop right now" Sakura muttered "i'm in no mood to joke around"

"And when shes serious, shes serious" Naruto grinned.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted as he came to sit with his fellow shinobi.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei" Naruto greeted back.

"So how are my four cute students? Haven't seen you guys for over 24 hours"

"Why do you ALWAYS call us cute?" Naruto asked.

"Because thats what you are" Kakashi laughed "but seriously, anything new happen. Either team wise or mission wise?"

"Well we think Hermione is on to us" Sakura informed him "pretty sure she'll figure it out eventually"

"Shes a troublesome one isn't she" Kakashi muttered, glancing over to where the golden trio sat pretending to study a blue Fwooper.

"Should we just tell them?" Naruto asked "it would make things easier"

"It might cause problems though, plus you never know who could be here undercover" Kakashi explained.

"Hm...thats true but the whole undercover thing is so ANNOYING" Naruto groaned.

"B-but its for the b-best" Hinata said.

"Mmmm..."

"Is Sakura asleep?" Kakashi asked, poking Sakura's shoulder with a twig.

"I'm awake" her response only barely audible.

"You sure about that?" Kakashi laughed.

"As sure as you love your porn"

"Oi, no need to be mean. Its not _porn_"

"Then what is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Literature that was crafted by the gods themselves" Kakashi said dramatically.

"You do know that Pervy Sage wrote those right?"

"Yes. And his words are gold"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here you go, sorry if its crap. Oh and by the way is anyone here from New Zealand and going to the Armageddon Expo this October?<em>**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry about taking forever to update.**_

* * *

><p>Naruto stared blankly at the parchment in front of him. Umbridge had ordered each student to write an essay about what they had learnt so far. Unfortunately Naruto hadn't been paying attention in DADA so he had no clue what to write.<p>

"Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered to his pink haired friend "what are we meant to write?"

Sakura shrugged "I have no clue" she admitted, looking just as lost as Naruto felt.

"Hinata-chan. Do you know?" he asked his girlfriend, who shook her head.

"Just write a bunch of crap in Japanese" Sasuke spoke "I doubt Umbridge would take the time to translate it"

"Sasuke-teme your a genius!" Naruto grinned happily as he began writing about all the different flavors of ramen.

"That is actually a good idea...except she might use magic to translate it" Sakura pointed out.

"We'll be getting a detention either way, so it doesn't matter" Sasuke stated "is it just me, or is Hermione staring intensely at us?" he added.

Sakura turned slightly so she could see Hermione out of the corner of her eye "shes definitely onto us" she replied.

"W-we should start acting more l-like we belong in this world. G-get our cover back" Hinata said.

"Thats a good idea Hinata" Sakura agreed "but how are we going to do that?"

"Maybe we should stop our night-time training" Naruto suggested.

Hinata and Sakura looked at him in shock "Naruto-kun, you m-must be really serious a-about this mission if your w-willing to give up training" Hinata said.

"I don't really want to give it up, but its really suspicious for us to be sneaking out at night to train" Naruto said, the two Kunoichi becoming more shocked.

"Oi whats with the looks?" he asked "I can be serious and smart!" Naruto added with a pout.

"True...but its a rare occasion" Sakura smirked playfully, showing that she was only messing with him.

"Meanie!" Naruto laughed.

"But anywho, you do have a point. We should stop training...for now at least" Sakura said.

"Just till we have their complete trust. We cant start slacking off in case something happens" Sasuke stated.

"W-we could use clones to p-pose as us during one of o-our classes and train then?" Hinata proposed.

"Thats brilliant!" Naruto beamed. Happy that he wont have to miss training.

"Alright, we'll do that" Sasuke said.

"Teme, you hate missing out on training as much as I do" Naruto grinned at his rival "we're more alike then you will EVER realize"

Sasuke stared blankly at him "thats a horrible thing to say Naruto" he said.

"Its true and you know it is!" Naruto insisted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shut up Naruto or I will chidori you"

"Sasuke-kun, your supposed to be a 'wizard' remember" Sakura reminded him.

"Fine...i'll shove a wand up his arse" Sasuke gave her a 'happy now?" look.

**(With the golden trio)**

"Hermione, maybe you should stop staring at them and do your work" Harry suggested. He had only just noticed that Hermione wasn't doing her work like usual.

"I can't concentrate. I'm dead set on proving that they aren't magic" she sighed, tearing her eyes away from the three suspected ninja for the first time that lesson.

"Hermione you need to stop obsessing over this. Or if your going to, do it less obviously" Ron muttered.

"And maybe you should talk to them, rather then stalk them" Harry said with a smirk.

"I'm not stalking them!" Hermione replied defensively.

"Sure your not" Ron laughed "but Harry does have a point. Why don't you talk to them rather then observe them?"

"If I talk to them they will put up an act and be lying to my face!" Hermione insisted "but if I watch from afar without them noticing, they wont see a reason to lie and I will see the real them" she stated.

"There is no way to talk sense into you is there?" Harry asked, looking up at his friend.

"No, there isn't" Hermione confirmed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gryffindor common room, break.)<strong>

"I cant believe that Fudge made Umbridge High Inquisitor of Hogwarts...whatever that means..." Naruto huffed. The students of Hogwarts had just witnessed Filch hang up the framed notice that announced that Umbridge, was in fact, High Inquisitor of Hogwarts.

Hermione sighed "It means that she authority to inspect all of the faculty members and evaluate them. In other words shes slowing taking control over Hogwarts"

"Are you serious?" Ron asked "so...she can fire any of the teachers if she wants to?"

"Afraid so" Hermione said sadly "It probably wont be long till she gets another promotion that allows her to control other things within the school"

The six Gryffindors sat in silence. Each deep in thought.

"You know how you were talking about having Harry teach a DADA class?" Naruto Sakura asked Hermione.

"Uh, yea. What about it?" she asked.

"Well I think its a good idea" she lied "we need to be able to defend ourselves in case something was to happen and Umbridge isn't teaching us what we need to know"

"I agree with Sakura" Sasuke said, shocking the golden trio slightly "If Harry's right and Voldemort is back, then we need to know how to defend ourselves"

Sakura turned to face Harry "would you teach a group of us DADA?"

"...On a normal day I would say 'no'...but things are changing and your right, people do need to be able to defend themselves"

"Yes!" Hermione danced slightly on the spot "I will get a few people together and have them meet us somewhere when we visit Hogsmeade next" she beamed.

"Sounds like a plan. But where will we do it? I mean, we will need a place in the school to practice" Ron pointed out.

"Uh...i'll figure that out later..." Hermione laughed.

"Um...H-hermione, I was wondering i-if you could help me w-with my homework" Hinata asked.

"Same here, I just don't understand it" Sakura agreed.

Hermione grinned "okey, after Care for Magical Creatures we have a study period so I can help yous out then" _'and get some information about you at the same time'_ she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>(Care for Magical Creatures<strong>**)**

"Fwoopers are lame!" Naruto yelled. Earning himself a bite on the nose from the bright green Fwooper Hinata had picked.

"Don't be mean Naruto, they do have feelings you know" Sakura said and the Fwooper hoped over to her.

"Its almost as though it can understand what we're saying" Sasuke smirked at the bird.

"Of course it can baka" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Name calling isn't very nice Sakura"

"Your one to talk Sasuke-kun" Sakura replied. The Fwooper turned to give Sasuke a 'shes totally right' look.

Sasuke stared at the Fwooper. Slightly freaked that it seems to understand everything. "Could you tell the bird not to look at me like that?"

"No can do. Since shes siding with me, she can do whatever she wants" the Fwooper seemed to be happy with Sakura's statement and began to climb up her arm, being careful not to dig her talons into Sakura's skin.

"Why is it that the Fwoopers like you?" Naruto asked as he watched it climb on top of her head.

"Cause i'm not mean to them like you are" she replied.

"I s-say its your hair" Hinata giggled "maybe it reminds t-them of their bright feathers"

"Haha thats probably it" Naruto laughed "Hm...I think I will go tell Kakashi-sensei about our plan for fitting in better" he said nervously when he saw Sakura glare at him.

"I'll come with you" Hinata said getting to her feet and taking Naruto's hand in hers "w-we'll be back in a minute"

The two walked off hand in hand to find Kakashi.

"Naw, they are so cute together" Sakura smiled.

"Hn"

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun, you know its true!" Sakura said and carefully took the Fwooper off of her head, placing it into its cage.

"Hn" Sasuke replied with his trademark response.

"Sasuke-kun, just admit it" Sakura spoke, getting on to her knees.

"Hn-" before Sasuke could even speak Sakura lunged at him and successfully pinned him to the ground.

"Admit that Naruto and Hinata being together is cute or I wont let you up!" she weakly threatened.

"And what if I don't want to get up?" Sasuke smirked up at her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes "you have a dirty mind Sasuke Uchiha"

"What makes you think I was meaning it in _that _way?" He asked.

"Because I know _you." _Sakura replied simply.

"Clearly you don't know me well enough" he said before pulling her down towards the ground next to him and pinning her there.

"Thats not fair Sasuke-kun" she pouted, trying to get out from under him but failed.

"And I on the other hand think its perfectly fair" Sasuke lent down so that his face was mere inches away from Sakura's.

Sakura stared up at him "you know, I cant help but think about how much you've changed. I mean a year or so ago you most definitely wouldn't do this"

"Thats because that was 'a year or so' ago" Sasuke smirked.

"You really love to smirk don't you?"

Sasuke shook his head, trying not to laugh "yes, I like to smirk"

"Well an actual 'smile' would be nice once in a while" Sakura declared.

"For one to smile, they have to be happy"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a confused look "are you not happy Sasuke-kun?"

He stared down at her. Then captured her lips with his.

"I am now" he said once they parted, a genuine smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gryffindor girls dorm)<strong>

Hermione, Hinata and Sakura sat in the middle of their dorm rooms floor in their pajamas. Textbooks, quills and parchment scattered about them.

"Can I ask you two a couple of questions?" Hermione asked the two undercover ninja.

They knew she would question them so they weren't too surprised.

"Sure, go ahead" Hinata said with a sweet smile.

"Okey, what is your blood status? I mean I know its kinda personal, but i'm quit curious"

Hinata turned to Sakura, not knowing what to say. Luckily Sakura had heard a few students talk about it a few days before.

"Well Hinata and Sasuke are both pure-bloods. Naruto is half-blood and i'm muggle born" she explained.

Hinata gave Sakura a confused look, which she replied with a look that said she would explain later.

"Okey cool. Um... you said a while ago that it was like one teacher to three students right? Well I was wondering why there are two males but only one female"

"Umm...b-back home its not very common f-for there to be females that w-want to learn the way of being a-a witch. So the number of female m-magic users is quite limited" Hinata explained. Using the fact that most females don't really want to become ninja.

"Oh, okey. My next question is if yous are like 'with' Naruto and Sasuke" Hermione asked, slightly embarrassed that she even asked.

"Uhhh..." was all Hinata was able to get out as she was blushing like mad.

"Well Hinata and Naruto are now officially together" Sakura grinned "it took them forever but they finally managed to confess to each other"

"Really? What about you and Sasuke?" Hermione asked. She picked up a piece of parchment and pretended to be doing her homework.

"Um... its complicated?"

"What do you mean? Like no offense or anything but how can a relationship between a 14 and 13 year old be complected?"

"Uhh... it just can be" Sakura laughed nervously.

"Actually, how is it that your both in a relationship at such a young age, I mean don't you think that you should wait till you decide who you love?" Hermione asked.

"Its not unusual for people our age to find someone that they want to be with" Sakura insisted. Not mentioning the fact that a shinobi tents to find love and such young because they know that they probably wont live past 25.

"I guess thats true" Hermione muttered. She was about to ask another question but Sakura cut her off.

"I think we should head to bed, its getting kinda late"

"Yeah, I'm q-quite tired" Hinata agreed.

"Okey, we can carry this on tomorrow."

The three climbed into their individual beds.

"Goodnight" Sakura said to both Hinata and Hermione before blowing out the candle the lit the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go another chapter. A crappy chapter at that but oh well. Hope you liked it! And don't forget to review! xx<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Notice! - I just wanna note that I am focusing mainly on the SasuSaku pairing more then the NaruHina one._**

* * *

><p><strong>(Umbridge's office)<strong>

"When is that hag going to get here?" Naruto asked "she said to be here at 7:40pm and shes not even here!"

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata had been given a detention each from Umbridge because of the essay they handed in. Unlike most of the students at Hogwarts, they didn't fear Umbridge but they figured that they should _pretend _to at least be intimidated by her.

"After years of having to wait for Kakashi-sensei, you still somehow have very little patience" Sakura sighed and looked around the pink office tiredly. "never thought I would say this, but i'm actually glad to be in detention" she added. Hermione had insisted on hanging around her and Hinata all day, asking them question after question.

"S-same. Hermione has been trying to get stuff o-out of us all day" Hinata agreed with a yawn.

"This mission SUCKS!" Naruto yelled. He was about to say more but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Mission you say?"

The four shinobi turned swiftly to the entrance where Umbridge stood, a smirk on her toad like face.

"Uhh ... hag your here, I was beginning to worry!" Naruto greeted Umbridge quickly.

"Mr Uzumaki for that comment you will have another detention tomorrow night with me" she said, her face red with anger. She said nothing more till she was comfortably seated at her desk "now ... what was this about a 'mission'?" she asked curiously.

"Uhh ... well you see ... um" Naruto mumbled, unable to come up with anything.

"Professor Umbridge, what Naruto-baka means to say is that he was referring to being here at Hogwarts on the exchange" Sasuke said smoothly.

"Sasuke-kun is right" Sakura continued for Sasuke "you see, Naruto is having trouble with the work here and he also is getting quite homesick"

"Yeah, thats exactly what I meant!" Naruto nodded quickly.

"Is that so?" Umbridge asked, clearly not buying the it "then why refer to it as a 'mission'?" she questioned.

"Naruto-kun likes t-to refer to thing a-as missions. Its just the way h-he is" Hinata spoke as she poked her index fingers together nervously.

Umbridge stared at her "your a very shy child aren't you Miss Hyuga" she commented, completely switching subject.

"Er, I g-guess" Hinata replied awkwardly.

"The I don't see why you have chosen to rebel against my rules. Perhaps your friends put you up to it?"

"We didn't make her do anything!" Naruto shouted "and the only reason we're in detention is because your to much of a baka to understand the fact that we don't know English very well"

"You seem to know English well enough to speak in such rude ways to me" Umbridge stated "although I don't quite understand what 'baka' means"

"Idiot~" Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata chorused together.

"I see..." Umbridge muttered unhappily and scribbled something down on the parchment in front of her.

"Well... we can _speak _English well because of a translation spell that was cast on these necklaces" he pulled his out from under his uniform to show Umbridge "but we cant _write _or _read _English" Naruto explained defensively.

"Well perhaps you should learn to do so" Umbridge said with a sickly sweet smile and placed a piece of parchment and a quill in front of each shinobi "now, lets get on with your detention shall we"

**(Walking back to the Gryffindor tower)**

"I really don't like her" Sakura growled as they walked through the dark corridors.

"Same. But its not like we can anything to her" Naruto mumbled "why did we take this mission again?"

"We didn't, we we're given it simply because Tsunade thought we could handle it" Sasuke replied.

"What a fool she was to think that" Naruto replied with a laugh "I mean doing this mission undercover as students was a stupid idea. W should have just been guards that everyone knew about! It would have made things so much easier"

"That would have been the logical idea" Sasuke muttered. More or less agreeing with Naruto.

"Too late for t-that now though" Hinata sighed. She too would have preferred the 'guard' idea.

"If we had of been introduced to the students as shinobi who had been hired to protect them from Voldemort, they would have freaked out" Sakura said "Also they probably would doubt us since we're younger then most of them"

"Thats true and all, but I would still have preferred being a guard that they knew about. Then we wouldn't be getting detentions" Naruto sighed "But like Hinata said, its too late"

"For you maybe" A voice ahead of the small group said.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura greeted happily.

"Yo!"

"Kakashi-sensei, what did you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well the real Care for Magical Creatures teacher is returning this week so I wont be teaching the class anymore. So Dumbledore has asked if I could simply guard the school and sit in on Umbridge's class to keep an eye on her"

"Shes not going to like that" Sasuke smirked.

"But c-couldn't she simply fire you?" Hinata asked.

"Not since I am no longer a teacher. If she does try to, Dumbledore will simply say that i'm an Auror and wants me around to keep an eye on the school" Kakashi explained "but thats enough about me, how are you four doing?"

"Terrible" Naruto replied "I really don't like this place Kakashi-sensei"

"Unfortunately your going to just have to suck it up" Kakashi sighed "how about I see if I can get yous a day off from classes?"

"Really?" Naruto asked, his eyes shinning.

"Yea, you lot deserve it. Plus it will give you some time to put together your cover story a bit more"

"I love you Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said and bear hugged him.

"Naruto. You worry me" Kakashi laughed as he ninja'd his way out of the hug.

* * *

><p><strong>(Boy dorm)<strong>

Naruto slumped tiredly onto his bed and just laied there "Hey Sasuke" he whispered, since the others in the room where asleep.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he climbed into his own bed.

"I really want some ramen" Naruto replied "I miss it sooooo much"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Dobe"

"I miss its yummy flavors" he mumbled, ignoring Sasuke's insult "oh it many many flavors..." he trailed off and fell into a deep sleep.

Sasuke yawned and was about to drift off asleep when there was a light tap on the door.

"Naruto? Sasuke-kun? Either of you still awake?" Sakura whispered into the room.

Sasuke thought about whether he should pretend to be asleep or announce that he was awake.

He soon picked the second option.

"The dobe is asleep" He replied "what do you want?" he asked in an almost caring voice.

"As strange as this may sound, would you mind if I slept in here for a little bit? Hermione's still awake and wont stop the question"

"If I were to say yes I would be breaking the rules you know" Sasuke said amusingly.

"Since when do you give a crap about rules?" Sakura replied in the same tone.

"Fine, you can stay in here till Hermione falls asleep. Just make sure no one sees you" Sasuke said as he lifted up his blankets.

"I'm not going to sleep in the same bed as you" Sakura quickly said once she realized what he was gesturing.

"Your going to have to unless you want people to find out that your in here" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura glared at him for a minutes then sighed "fine, but only because getting caught wouldn't be very ninja of me" she joked as she walked over towards Sasuke. For the whole ten steps it took to get to him she was thinking about how she wished she'd worn different pajamas.

"Hello Kitty, really?" Sasuke snickered at her matching pajama shirt and shorts.

"Shut up, I happen to like it" she growled.

"Whatever, now get in" he said.

"Is that a demand?" Sakura asked slightly nervous about the whole idea of getting into bed next to him.

"No, more of a suggestion since Ron is about to wake up" He stated just as Ron began to stir. At his movement Sakura quickly climbed under the covers.

"Were you talking to someone?" Ron asked Sasuke sleepily from across the room.

"No, you must have imagined it" Sasuke replied.

Ron looked around the room, shrugged then went back to sleep.

"Naughty Uchiha, having a girl in your bed" Sakura whispered/giggled.

"Naughty Haruno, being the girl thats in my bed" Sasuke replied.

"Haha" Sakura laughed quietly "I think I will sleep now" she said, closing her eyes.

"You do that. I promise that I wont rape or molest you while you sleep" Sasuke muttered and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him.

"I should hope not" Sakura replied, to tired to even comprehend what Sasuke had said.

**(6:12am)**

When Sakura woke up, she found herself in a room she didn't really recognize. It wasn't till she tried to move that she discovered that Sasuke was hugging/snuggling her as if she was a teddy bear.

"Sasuke-kun, wake up" she whispered to her sleeping friend who simply mumbled incoherent words.

"You have got to be kidding" she muttered as she tried to slip out of Sasuke's hold. But her efforts were in vain as Sasuke only held on tighter.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice cut through the silence of the room "what are you doing in Sasuke's bed?"

"Uh... Hermione was bugging me last night so I came in here and Sasuke-kun offered to let me sleep in his bed for a little bit. But I guess I slept longer then I intended to" Sakura explained "now could you please wake Sasuke-kun up? I need to be out of here before anyone wakes up"

"Tickle him" Naruto said simply.

"Tickle him?"

"Yeah hes really ticklish on his sides"

"I don't want to know how you know that" Sakura said before doing as Naruto said and tickling Sasuke's sides.

Sasuke's eyes shot open "what are you doing?" he asked, biting back the laughter that was threatening to escape his mouth.

"Waking you up so I can get back to the girls dorm" She said innocently as she indicated to the fact that she was still being used as a teddy bear. Sasuke quickly let of her and sat up.

"Awkward" he thought out loud as Sakura exited the room.

"So ... Sasuke did you enjoy your night?" Naruto asked cheekily.

In return Sasuke sent him the infamous Uchiha death glare.

"I'm not scared of your glares!" Naruto said proudly.

"Then why aren't you looking at me then?" Sasuke asked smuggly.

**(Girls dorm)**

Hinata sat atop her bed covers as she read the manga Kiba had given her for her birthday earlier that year. Upon hearing Sakura try sneak into the room unnoticed she giggled "next u-up is Sakura Haruno, on t-the walk of shame!"

"Oh shush you" Sakura laughed and took a seat next to her friend "whatcha reading?"

"Volume one of Rozen Maiden" Hinata replied, showing Sakura the cover.

"Whats it about?"

"Living dolls"

"C.r.e.e.p.y" Sakura said slowly. Making Hinata laugh.

"Sheesh you two laugh a lot" Hermione mumbled as she crawled out of bed.

"Sorry, were just really happy" Sakura replied.

"Can I ask why?" Hermione asked.

"W-we get the day off f-from classes so that we c-can catch up on all of o-our school work" Hinata easily lied.

"Hm.. you guys are quite far behind" Hermione said, buying the tale.

"Yeah, its because we're not very good at understanding English" Sakura sighed "things would be so much easier if we were able to do it in Japanese"

"I doubt Umbridge would ever allow that" Hermione stated as she began getting ready for the day.

"Yeah, she s-seems to really dislike us" Hinata said "I w-wonder why"

"Its probably because your not from around here. I did some research on her and found out that she doesn't like a lot of things, for example she doesn't like muggle-borns" Hermione said darkly "nor does she like 'half-breeds' as she puts it"

"Wouldn't be surprised if she hated children and animals too" Sakura muttered to herself.

"Same" Hermione agreed "anyway, do you have a detention tonight?"

"Only Naruto-kun d-does" Hinata reported.

"Oh dear, what did he do?" Hermione asked. She had picked up on how Naruto was a bit of a trouble maker.

"Called Umbridge a 'hag' as a greeting, then later called her an idiot" Sakura laughed at the memory of Umbridge's toad like face scrunched up in anger.

"Does he ever learn?" Hermione asked.

"Afraid n-not" Hinata laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go another chapter. There was a lot more to this chapter but my internet switched itself off just as I hit the 'save' button and all my hard work was lost. And I cant be bother trying to remember what I wrote so I'll just leave it at this. So I hope you like this now short chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review I likes to hear what you think.<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry about not updating in like FOREVER but iv'e been vair vair busy with school work and outer school work and bleh!**_

_**But I hope you like this chapter =)**_

* * *

><p>(Somewhere deep within an unknown forest)<p>

Itachi Uchiha stood before Voldemort and various masked deatheaters. Asking for help was not usually Itachi's first move but with the Kyuubi host and team being in the wizardring world, Pain had figured that it would be the best plan of action if they had the partnership with Voldemort and his followers. Of course Itachi himself with his sharingan eyes didn't need the extra help but Pain had ordered him and he decided against disobeying the order.

"A partnership you say?" Voldemort questioned, his voice showing no interest what so ever "why would I create a partnership with a muggle like you?" he sneered.

_'Muggle?'_ Itachi thought confused.

"I should kill you where you stand for even requesting such a preposterous thing"

"I would like to see you try, Voldemort-san" Itachi smirked as he activated his sharingan.

Voldemort eyes narrowed at the noticeable change in Itachi's eyes "your confident, i'll give you that"

"Voldemort-san. I do believe that you are after a boy by the name of Harry Potter"

"You are correct" Voldemort voiced, becoming suspicious "why is that any interest to you?"

"Its not" Itachi stated bluntly "however, I am after the four shinobi that have been hired to protect the boy"

"Shinobi?" Lucius Malfoy asked from his place on the left of Voldemort.

"Ninja" Itachi explained.

"If you know this, then why are you asking me for a partnership?" Voldemort asked smugly.

"As the Kyuubi host is currently inside of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, we figured it would be the best of intentions to join up with another who has knowledge on said school"

Voldemort stared down [A/N- i was about to put the whole 'stared down his nose' but... that would just have been a bit awkward] at the lone Uchiha, as he contemplated about what to do. After what seemed like an hour to Itachi, Voldemort cleared his voice and declared "Alright, I agree to the idea of a partnership"

* * *

><p>(Back in Hogwarts with team 7 and Hinata - Potions class)<p>

Naruto sighed as the liquid within his cauldron turned a murky brownish/red and turned to peak at the vibrant red liquid in Sasuke's cauldron.

"How the hell did you manage to do that?" Naruto questioned, poking Sasuke in the shoulder.

"I followed the instructions" Sasuke replied simply.

"But I followed the instructions too!" Naruto yelled unhappily.

"Clearly you didn't, dobe"

"Shut it, teme!" the blonde growled.

"Make me" Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto. Sasuke-kun. If you both don't shut up i'll make you both drink Naruto's potion" Sakura threatened her childish teammates.

Both boys paled at the thought of drinking the failed potion.

"We'll be good, Sakura-chan" Naruto squeaked.

"Silence" Snape's bored monotone voice called out.

"Geez, he reminds me of that pink toad like hag" Naruto muttered to his friends.

"Yea but believe it or not, hes actually nicer" Sakura replied.

"Mm" Naruto hummed _"at least we have private conversations in this class" _he spoke in Japanese.

_"Thats an upside for you, considering that your failing this class" _Sasuke replied.

_"I'm only failing because this magic stuff is stupid and a little bit hard. Not to mention I don't understand half of it" _Naruto stated as he absentmindedly stirred his potion.

_"Perhaps we s-should use this to our a-advantage?" _Hinata spoke _"w-with Harry, Ron and Hermione making t-that secret club. We should f-figure out how we're going to monitor it" _

Sakura nodded along with what Hinata said _"Your right Hinata. We need at least two of us with them during the 'class', while the other two can do the usual rounds ... or something like that"_

_"I still say that letting them do the damn 'class' was a stupid idea"_ Sasuke muttered.

_"Yeah well, its not like we could stop them from doing it" _Naruto reminded Sasuke.

The four undercover shinobi continued their private hushed conversation. While their charge and his friends tried to catch on to what they were saying.

"What do yo think their saying?" Ron whispered to his two friends.

"Dunno. Though they did mention us before, so i'm guess it has something to do with us" Harry said. "Is the potion meant to be green?" he added.

"How the hell did you get it to be green?" Hermione asked, completely mystified.

"Um ... I followed the instructions?" Harry replied in a small voice, slightly high pitch voice.

"Unbelievable" Hermione muttered, then whispered "isn't it a little bit suspicious that their talking about us in Japanese so we can't understand what their saying?"

"A little, though it could be easier for them to talk in Japanese between each other, then in English" Harry commented.

"Mm I guess" Hermione agreed half heartily.

"Isn't the Christmas holidays coming up? I wonder if their going to stay here at Hogwarts while everyone else goes home" Ron thought out loud.

"When you say it like that, it sounds really depressing" Harry laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Naruto asked, coming to stand with the three wizards/witch.

"Oh nothing really ... just mine and Ron's failed potions" Harry quickly said.

"Good, then i'm not the only person to have failed- Whoa! how did you get it green?" Naruto asked loudly as he peered into the cauldron.

* * *

><p>(Dumbledore's office)<p>

"Is it me or is everyone late these days?" Naruto asked.

The four shinobi stood in Dumbledore's office, in front of his desk. Dumbledore himself however wasn't present.

"Either Kakashi-sensei is rubbing off on them or we're just early" Sakura commented, she herself had been wondering the same thing.

"My guess is t-the second option" Hinata said quietly.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted after his usual 'poof' entrance.

"Kakashi-sensei your late!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry about that, I was on my way here when I was attacked by an enchanted chair"

"LAIR!" Naruto screamed "that was one of the lamest excuses ever!"

"But its true!" Kakashi insisted "I have the battle injuries to prove it" he rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, to reveal dark painful looking bruises, that oddly enough looked like he was struct with a chair.

"Hmm... alight then. Since you have physical proof I will let you off this ONE time" Naruto grinned, then whacked his sensei's are. Right on the bruises.

Needless to say Dumbledore was a little alarmed to walk into his office to find Kakashi cowering behind his pink haired student, while the blonde haired one prepared another slap.

"Interesting" Dumbledore chuckled at the scene.

"Dumbledore-san, I swear to god that brat (points at Naruto) is out to kill me" Kakashi said, still cowering.

"Kaka-sensei, its just your 'Imagination'" Sakura said doing the whole spongebob 'imagination' hand movements.

"Oh no. Hes gotten to you!" Kakashi jumped to his feet and shook Sakura by the shoulders slightly. Then turned to Sasuke and Hinata "please tell me your both still on my side!"

"What the hell are you doing Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked...well more demanded.

"Just lightening up the mood" Kakashi casually said.

"I swear this team is just nuts" Sasuke sighed.

"You just realized that?" Naruto asked with a fake gasp "and I thought Uchiha's were smart and knew everything"

Before Sasuke could even attempt a comeback, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that Dumbledore-san" Kakashi apologized "things do tend to get a little out of hand sometimes"

"Thats completely alright, but I must say that we should get on topic now" Dumbledore politely spoke. The five shinobi nodded and lined up in front of the desk. "Now we need to plan whats going to happen over the Christmas break. I have already arranged for Harry to be staying at Grimmauld place, along with a few members of the Order" Dumbledore explained "I was thinking that you four could also stay at Grimmauld place to keep a close eye on Harry"

"Of course if thats what you want" Kakashi spoke.

"But wont the cause some suspicion?" Sakura asked.

"Perhaps, but Sirius Black has agreed for you four to stay there, as you don't really have anywhere to stay and the point of break is to have a break from Hogwarts" Dumbledore chuckled "so your cover will still be perfectly intact"

"When does the winter break start?" Naruto asked.

"The end of next week"

"Sweet! All that school work is starting to weigh me down" Naruto shouted happily.

* * *

><p>(With Itachi and Voldemort)<p>

Voldemort still didn't really like the idea of joining up with a muggle but the mysterious muggle had him curious. Not to mention he wanted to know what was up with the guys eyes.

"Voldemort-san, when would the best time to infiltrate Hogwarts be?" Itachi asked. He was seriously not liking the snake like dude and found that he resembled Orochimaru quite a bit.

"Hm.. right after the winter break. When the defenses are down" the dark lord replied.

"Alright. You should gather your deatheaters, they will need to be taught how to fight against shinobi. Or they will die" Itachi suggested.

"Five muggles wont stand a chance against my deatheaters" Voldemort laughed.

"They're not just any muggles" Itachi spoke, he had questioned one of the deatheaters earlier about what a muggle was. "they are killers trained at a young age, your men wont stand a chance"

"And how old are these 'killers'?" Voldemort questioned.

"I am unsure about the age of Kakashi Hatake but the four genin with him are 13-14 years old" Itachi replied.

"Ha! You think that a few teenagers could even pose as a threat? Ha!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Itachi muttered.

* * *

><p>(Divination)<p>

"This c-class is quite f-fun, ridiculous, but f-fun" Hinata commented as she leafed through the thick leather book, looking for what Sakura's tea leaves meant.

"Yea, once you get past all the false death warnings" Sakura laughed "though you seem to be getting better tea readings then us" she laughed.

Suddenly the peaceful atmosphere around the two girls was interrupted by Naruto's booming laughter.

"Whats so funny baka?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"According to the book and the tea leaves, you will die within the month by the one thing you desire most"

"How is that funny?" Sakura asked _"It could mean he will die in the hands of Itachi"_

_"But what if Itachi isn't what he desires most" _Naruto said suggestively.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked cluelessly.

"He means nothing" Sasuke replied quickly.

"No, i'm pretty sure I mean something" Naruto smirked.

"Thats where your mistaken dobe" Sasuke hissed at his blonde teammate.

Sakura looked over at Hinata who was smiling.

"What is he on about?" She asked her shy friend.

"I'll tell you later" Hinata quietly laughed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I am aware that this chapter is kinda short.. but it will have to do for now. Not to mention its probably like real crapness.<em>**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Sorry for taking so long in updating, as usual my excuse is that iv'e been bust ... which i have XD hope you like the chapter!_**

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke fell to his knees, his opponent towering above him. Smirking as he raised his katana, ready to deliver the final blow. Sasuke tried to get back on his feet but he was well past his limit physically. There was no way of him getting out of this alive.<em>

_Sasuke closed his eyes as the opposing shinobi thrusted the katana at him, aiming for his chest. But it never came. Confused, Sasuke opened his eyes. "Sakura...?". Sakura was inches from him, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. The katana sticking out of her chest._

_The opposing shinobi laughed "silly girl, you would throw your own life away to save a traitor?"._

_"Hes not a traitor...not anymore" Sakura demanded weakly, her voice no more then a whisper._

_The shinobi only smirked "its a shame. Your attempt at sacrificing yourself for this traitor was a pointless act. You leaf shinobi really don't think things through do you?" he laughed before trusting the katana further through Sakura's chest and into Sasuke's, skewering both of them._

* * *

><p>Sasuke bolted upright in bed, coated in sweat. He frantically looked around at his surroundings, once he realized he was in the boys dorm he fell back onto the bed.<p>

"It was only a dream, a very, VERY realistic dream" he muttered to himself. But just to be sure he patted his chest in search of a wound or scar. Thankfully he found neither.

"Oi teme!" Naruto's voice yelled "you awake?"

Sasuke looked over at his friend to find him trying to tie his tie, but failing. With a roll of his eyes Sasuke rolled out of bed and strolled over to his friend. Once the tie was done he looked at Naruto sternly "don't undo the tie, cause i'm not going to tie it again"

"Hai Sasuke-teme" Naruto grinned. His grin faltered when he saw Sasuke's complexion "Sasuke, are you okey? Your way more pale then usual"

"I'm fine Naruto" Sasuke muttered.

"Are you sure? Did you have a nightmare?" Naruto continued to ask. He remembered when, on missions, Sasuke would often have nightmares about his clan.

"Sort of" Sasuke admitted as he got dressed into the uniform.

"Was it about Itachi?" Naruto bravely asked.

"No" Sasuke spoke, his tone held a slight bit of surprise in it.

"Then what was it about?" Naruto questioned, coming to stand to the now dressed Uchiha.

"Nothing you need to worry about Naruto-baka" Sasuke declared, walking past Naruto and out the door.

**(Great hall)**

"Oi Sakura-chan, you should talk to Sasuke. Hes being all moody today" Naruto whispered to his friend.

"Whys he being moody? What did you do?" Sakura asked as she nibbled at a piece of toast.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Naruto pleaded his innocence "he had a nightmare or something last night and wont tell me what it was about"

Sakura sighed "Naruto, if he doesn't want to tell you. The he doesn't have to"

The blonde stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest and said "I don't care, he will tell me whether he likes it or not!" without another word he stood up and left the room.

"What is with _him _today?" Sakura asked Hinata, who merely shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>(Divination)<strong>

"When do we get to do something over then read tea leaves?" Naruto asked Professor Trelawney.

"When your mind is ready" she replied in a mystical tone.

Naruto stared at the women oddly before turning to Sasuke "so Sasuke wanna see how you die today? But remember your still going to die by something you desire"

"Hn, just tell me already" the Uchiha muttered, he was so over the day. Sadly divination was the first class of the day.

"Weeellllll, according to this your death will not only be by what you desire most, but it will be with _someone_ you truly care about" Naruto said before turning to Sakura "guess you and teme are going to die together Sakura-chan"

"Lovely to know Naruto" Sakura giggled.

Neither of Sasuke's teammates noticed how his face became even paler as the memory of the dream flashed in his mind. Perhaps it wasn't just a dream? But a premonition of what was to come.

"So teme whats mine?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"You will have great success on your mortal journey" Sasuke read out.

"What the hell does that mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"I honestly don't have a clue" Sasuke admitted.

"What did you two get?" Naruto asked the girls.

"Well Hinata will perish from a tragic depression" Sakura read out "which doesn't really make sense"

"And Sakura got the same one Sasuke got" Hinata smiled sadly "maybe you both really will die together"

"Hey, since when does anything predicted in this class come true?" Sakura questioned "I personally don't believe it, so thus it wont happen" she grinned confidently.

Sasuke however was less confident and although he didn't believe it either, he still worried if it could be true.

* * *

><p><strong>(DADA)<strong>

Naruto and Hinata wandered the halls aimlessly. The two of them had been kicked out of class due to Naruto declaring his 'undying love' for the shy girl, for no apparent reason.

Naruto casually made his hand collide with Hinata's then intertwined them. Making Hinata blush deeply.

"So Hinata-chan, how are you liking this mission?" Naruto asked.

"Its pretty interesting and exciting, so I would say that I love it" she grinned at her boyfriend.

"Whoa, Hinata-chan. You didn't stutter once in that sentence" Naruto said proudly and hugged the girl "so proud of you!"

"Naruto-kun" Hinata laughed "your so childish s-sometimes"

"Yes I am. But thats why you like me the most" he grinned his usual foxy grin. Then quickly lent down and lightly kissed Hinata.

"Thats true" Hinata admitted after they parted.

"Its going to be rather amusing when we get back to Konoha" Naruto laughed nervously at the thought of what Neji will think of their relationship.

"I'm sure Neji wont be that bad...he will need some convincing but Tenten can help with that" Hinata assured him.

"Hm...are those two together yet?" Naruto asked "I mean, if it was obvious that we would end up together. Then what does that make them?"

Hinata laughed "I'm sure Neji will eventually man up"

The two continued laughing till they could no longer breathe. They even had to use the wall for support.

"Oh no!" Naruto suddenly bursted out.

"What?" Hinata asked, rather alarmed.

"Lee will be so devastated when Sakura-chan returns with Sasuke practically head over heels with her" Naruto laughed as he thought about the green spandex clad teenager "hes such an awkward guy"

"Who? Sasuke or Lee?" Hinata asked trying to calm her breathing.

Naruto thought for a moment "both really"

* * *

><p><strong>(In class)<strong>

"_Sasuke-kun, whats wrong?" _Sakura whispered to the boy next to her in Japanese.

"_Nothing" _He replied.

_"Thats not very convincing Sasuke-kun" _Sakura said worriedly "_Naruto thinks you had a bad nightmare last night" _

Sasuke inwardly cursed Naruto and his big mouth.

_"Maybe I did, its nothing to worry about_" Sasuke insisted.

"_Usually no, but if its causing you to brood then it is something to worry about, Sasuke-kun" _Sakura stated as she picked at Sasuke's shirts sleeve.

"_Maybe it wasn't pleasant and its invading my thoughts, but the last thing I want to do it talk about it" _he replied coldly.

Sakura bit her lip and turned her attention back to Umbridge and her painfully pink suit she was wearing. _"If you don't want to talk about it that badly, i'll stop asking" _she spoke softly.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He knew he had hurt her by responding so coldly. But its his instinct. If there is a way for someone he cared about to get harmed because of him, it was better and easier for him to just exit the picture. Thats what he had done when he went to train under Orochimaru. He knew that if he stayed in Konoha he put everyone in the line of fire from Orochimaru and Itachi.

"_Sakura ... i'll explain it later, when iv'e figured out how to word it" _he spoke. Causing Sakura to look at him in utter shock.

"_Sasuke-kun, you don't have to"_ she stated.

"_But I want to"_ he replied, taking her hand in his.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Naruto and Hinata)<strong>

"Say Hinata-chan, do you think Kakashi-sensei will ever get together with someone?" Naruto randomly asked. The two were seated against a wall in one of the many corridors. Well Naruto was. Hinata technically was seated in Naruto's lap.

"Of course he will" she said positively "I mean, its not like hes an awful person or anything"

"Hm...thats true, but iv'e only seen his kiss one person and that was because we accidently made him fall on someone" Naruto stated.

Hinata looked at him "you know, team 7 continues to shock not just me, but everyone back home"

"How so, Hinata-chan?"

"Many many reasons Naruto-kun" Hinata giggled.

"Shouldn't you both be in class?" Kakashi's voice asked.

"Shouldn't you be ... somewhere?" Naruto replied, looking up at his sensei who peered down at the couple.

"Nope" Kakashi replied and held out Icha Icha Paradise to Naruto, who looked at it blankly.

"Take it Naruto. I think it was about time you learnt certain things" Kakashi declared.

"Seriously K-kakashi-sensei?" Hinata questioned "he may not understand it properly ... m-may you need to fill some t-things in for him" she giggled at Kakashi's mildly embarrassed expression.

"Most likely, but...i'll see how he goes with this first" Kakashi placed the book in Naruto's hand.

"But what are you going to read?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh I got the newest one Icha Icha Violence sent to me today" he said joyfully.

"Are you really getting me to read your perverted book?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Sure am. I'll give it to Sasuke once your done with it" Kakashi explained "well Iv'e got a book to read" with that he 'poofed' away.

Naruto looked at Hinata "there is NO way i'm reading this book!" he yelped.

* * *

><p><strong>(Care for magical creatures)<strong>

"You have got to be kidding!" Sakura questioned as the four shinobi stared down at the little orange book.

"Nope, he wants Sasuke and I to read it for some reason" Naruto informed them.

"I'm not reading that trash" Sasuke stated.

"What if you don't have a choice?" Kakashi asked.

"Holy crap sensei! When did you get here?" The four yelped loudly.

"A minute or so ago. Hagrid offered me a job as a helper for the class. So i'm teaching you guys again" he smiled down at the genin.

"What was that about making us read this trash?" Sasuke demanded.

"Well, I think its necessary for you boys to read it" he clarified. "and if you don't I will get Lady Tsunade to demote you to D-Rank missions for a year"

"Thats bullshit!" Sasuke stated "you can't do that"

"But I just did" Kakashi laughed "now get reading you two" he walked off to another group of students.

Sakura grabbed the book "to be completely honest iv'e always wondered whats actually in these books" she admitted.

"L-lets open it to a random page and see" Hinata suggested.

The four of them crowded around the book and Sakura pulled it open to a random page. There reactions were instant.

Naruto - "Ahhh! Oh My God! My eyes have been violated"

Sasuke - "What the fuck is wrong with Kakashi!"

Sakura - "Ew! Disgusting!"

Hinata - "..." *Fainted*

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go I hope you liked it. now im off to bed before i pass out! so do review etc etc !<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Sorry for taking so long in updating, as usual my excuse is that iv'e been busy ... which i have XD hope you like the chapter!_**

* * *

><p><strong>(12 Grimmauld Place)<strong>

"Is it just me or is this place creepily fascinating?" Naruto questioned his friends as he seated himself at the large dinning room table. Naruto, not someone known for his patience, had become bored with waiting on the Order members to arrive and had ventured off on his own.

"Naruto what have you been doing? You have cobwebs in your hair" Sakura asked as she brushed the cobwebs out of the blonds hair.

"I was exploring!" he declared excitedly "this place had all sorts of hidden nooks and such"

"And you just had to go into the most cobwebby ones?" Kakashi asked as he flicked a small spider off of Naruto's orange jacket.

"Sure did" Naruto grinned his signature foxy grin.

"W-well the Order members should be here soon" Hinata spoke, looking up from the book she was reading "would they even allow us to b-be in the room during the meeting? I mean t-they do think we're just students"

"If they do try to kick us out we can get all bratty and demand to be apart of it" Naruto grinned.

"Actually that would probably work nicely, iv'e been told that the Harry, Hermione and the Weasley children demanded to be apart of it" Kakashi said "and in case they still say no, Dumbledore suggested we say that Japan is being attacked by deatheaters for unknown reasons"

"So...Harry and the others will be coming here also?" Naruto asked as he had a mini stare off with a spider that sat upon his nose.

"Wouldn't surprise me if they did" Kakashi said, pulling out his favorite little orange book.

"I still can't believe that you read that crap" Sasuke informed his sensei with a disproving tone.

"I still can't believe that your a virgin" Kakashi shot back smugly. Making the young Uchiha's face redden slightly.

"Haha Kakashi-sensei embarrassed Sasuke-teme!" Naruto laughed earning himself a hard slap up the head from Sasuke himself.

"Shut it baka!" Sasuke growled.

Naruto was about to growl back but stopped when he heard the front door open and the hushed voices of people filled the air.

"Greetings" one extra cheerful Sirius Black said as he lead a large group of people into the room. He strode up to Kakashi and the two men shook hands "you must be Kakashi"

Kakashi nodded "its good to finally meet you Sirius" he replied, somewhat happily.

"_Pst, I think Kaka-sensei might me gay" _Naruto whispered to his teammates.

"_If he was going to be gay it would be with either Guy-sensei or Iruka-Sensei" _Sakura replied.

Kakashi, upon hearing the whispered discussion, turned to glare at his students.

"And these must be your students" Sirius continued, oblivious to the glaring.

"Yes, my _precious_ students" Kakashi said.

"Yup thats us!" Naruto beamed "I'm Naruto by that way and this is Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme" he introduced his teammates to sirius.

"Pleasure to meet you all, i'm Sirius Black" Sirius continued to introduce the small group to the larger group. Once done they all seated themselves at the table.

"Now I think the children should head upstairs" Kingsley Shacklebolt declared.

"Nah ah, I think we discussed this last time" Fred started.

"And ended with us staying for the meeting" George ended.

"I wasn't speaking to you lot, but the younger ones" he gestured to the genin.

"I think we should be allowed to be apart of this" Naruto spoke.

"Now child, this is serious Order business" Kingsley replied.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a society that opposes ... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his deatheaters correct?" Sasuke questioned.

"And since wizardry community in Japan has recently been struck by his deatheaters, we think its only fair that we're in on it as well" Sakura finished. Kakashi gave her an approving look for her lie.

"Plus we're not 'children' dattebayo!" Naruto grinned.

Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke and Kakashi looked at Naruto slightly shocked.

"Wow, thats the first time you've said that in ages" Sakura stated.

"I know right! With all this '_English' _I haven't been able to fit it into my sentences" Naruto explained.

"Anyway" Kakashi carried the previous discussion on "What the three gaki's (A/N i'm not sure if you can add an 's' on the end of that) mean is that they have as much right to be here as anyone else"

"They can stay" Alastor Moody declared "now moving on, we have been informed that a mysterious group has sided with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named"

"What do you mean by 'mysterious group'?" Nymphadora Tonks asked curious.

"They are not wizards and yet they hold great power" Moody explained "We have a spy among He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's followers, he said they called themselves Akatsuki"

When the word 'Akatsuki' was spoken, the 5 ninja each gasped. Unfortunately out loud.

Everyone in the room turned to look at them.

"Do you know of this 'Akatsuki'?" Remus Lupin questioned.

"Yes, they are a feared organization from Japan" Kakashi stated "they began wrecking havoc not long ago"

"Do you know what they are? Where they get there power from?" Moody asked intensely.

"Unfortunately we haven't been able to figure that out" Kakashi lied.

Lupin turned to Moody "does the spy know anything about this group?"

"Hm, all he learnt is that a man by they name Uchiha Itachi requested a alliance with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named upon orders from his leader" Moody told the group.

"Wait Uchiha?" Hermione asked then turned to Sasuke "isn't _your _surname Uchiha?" he questioned.

"Yes" was all Sasuke replied with. He glanced over at Kakashi and mentally begged him to quickly come up with something to say.

"Uchiha Itachi is Sasuke's elder brother" Kakashi bluntly stated "they are however in no way associated with each other"

"How do we know that?" Kingsley asked rising to his feet "he could be a spy for them. Better yet, you all could be spies!"

Kakashi raised his hands in front of him "Both Dumbledore and I can assure you that, that is not the case"

Naruto jumped to his feet "Yeah! Why would Sasuke-teme be working with Itachi after all hes done?" once realizing what hes brought up, Naruto quickly clasped his hands over his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Arthur Weasley spoke up.

Kakashi looked over to Sasuke questionably.

Sighing deeply Sasuke himself spoke "Itachi massacred my ... our clan. He left only himself and I alive"

The room became silent. Each wizard had a horrified expression.

"W-what?" Molly Weasley stuttered.

"Ano, its not a pleasant topic for Sasuke-kun so perhaps we should drop it" Sakura suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Do we know if this group will attack?" Lupin asked, moving the conversation along.

"That is currently unknown" Moody sighed "I think thats enough of a meeting for tonight"

"I agree" Kakashi commented "I think its time for the kiddies to go to bed"

"Kakashi-sensei!" the four genin glared at the man.

"We're NOT kiddies! Though I must admit, I am rather tired" Naruto yawned.

Molly turned to Sirius "would it be alright if some of us stayed here tonight?"

"Of course Molly!" Sirius beamed "there are spare beds all made up and everything"

"Thank you Sirius" she then turned to her children "now you lot off to bed, that means you too Harry and Hermione"

"Boys in the room four doors down from mine and girls two doors further along" Sirius laughed "I figured that you lot would stay, so I got organised" he turned to the four genin "that means you four as well"

"Well what are you all waiting for?" Molly laughed "off to bed all of you"

Hinata turned to Naruto and briefly hugged hugged him "goodnight Naruto-kun" she smiled shyly as Naruto kissed her cheek.

"Nighty night Hinata-chan" he grinned.

The four young shinobi began bidding each other goodnight. Just as Hinata and Sakura were about to follow Hermione and Ginny up to the room, Kakashi spoke.

"What? No goodnight kiss or hug for me tonight?"

His students laughed but only Sakura strode up to him and hugged him "goodnight sensei!" once letting him go she quickly gave him a friendly peck on his masked cheek then left the room with Hinata.

Kakashi stared blankly after her.

"Is that the first time shes done that?" Arthur questioned, noticing his astonished look.

"No"

"Then whats wrong?" Naruto asked.

"She took Icha Icha Paradise from me!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>There we go peoples! now ive got a question for all of you! should i make Itachi evil or good? ive been debating this since i popped him into the story! <strong>_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry about the super late update! I truly am sorry! But I haven't had the chance to actually site down and write so yea...i hope you like it, it might be a tad bit rushed cause i didnt want to leave the story un-updated for too long.**_

* * *

><p>Kakashi glared at his female student. He'd been doing so since the night they had arrived at Grimmild place.<p>

It was now a week since Sakura had kidnapped his precious book.

"Would you please stop with the intense glaring?" Sakura questioned her sensei, who simply continued to glare at her from the opposite side of the dinning room table.

"Had you returned Icha Icha when I begged, I wouldn't be" Kakashi replied childishly, crossing is arms over his chest.

"Your such a child sometimes" Sakura sighed "worse then Naruto even"

Naruto gasped and grabbed Sakura's shoulders, shaking her gently "Sakura-chan, don't lie! Of all the effort i put into my childishness and you go and compare Kakashi-sensei to me!" Naruto weiled dramatically, trying his hardest not to smile.

"Oh i'm so sorry Naruto-kun!" Sakura responed in a fake sweet voice and grasped Naruto's hands between hers "please forgive me"

Naruto then sighed deeply "I guess I could forgive you ... this once" he huffed "but next time ..." he trailed off.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Kakashi asked, giving his students a weird look. Hinata simply laughed at her friends foolishness.

"Dunno, it just happened" Naruto laughed.

"And I thought you guys couldnt get weirder" Ron snickered from his seat at the table.

"My thoughts exactly" Kakashi muttered "Sakura go wake Sasuke up ... and bring me my book ... please"

"Okey to the first and no to the last" she spoke before exiting the room.

Kakashi then turned his glare to Naruto "Naruto, I know you know where she hid my book"

Naruto suddenly became uncontrollably nervous and shooted his seat away from his sensei.

"Uh ... I have no idea what your talking about" Naruto muttered, looking anywhere but at Kakashi.

"Naruto" Kakashi stood up and slowly made his way around the table till he was directly behind the blonde.

"I swear I dont know!" Naruto whimpered "Are you positive about that?"

"No" he squeaked and sneakily slipped under the table.

"So you do know!" Kakashi smirked beneath his mask an evil glint in his eye.

"I never said that I did" Naruto yelped, and crawled down the length of the table and made a mad dash out the door.

"Hes gone" Hinata stated and inched slowly towards the door. Only to have Kakashi block her.

"Do you know where it it?"

**-Meanwhile with Sakura-  
><strong>  
>Sakura stood outside the room that Sasuke and Naruto shared. Whether or not Sasuke was awake or not was unknown information and Sakura really didnt want to be on the reseving end of a freshly woken Sasuke.<p>

She tapped lightly on the door and waited for a response.

After not getting one she tapped harder and called "Sasuke Uchiha get your butt up now and open this door"

Again there was no answer. Not bothering to try knocking again, Sakura simply picked the lock and snuck into the room.

Sasuke was fast asleep in his bed, the only sound within the room was his deep breathing.

Sakura tiptoed to the side of his bed and gazed down at the sleeping Uchiha.

"Geez I always forget how halmless he looks when hes sleeping" Sakura whispered to herself.

The moment she finished her sentence Sasuke's eyes shot open and in an instance Sakura found herself on her back with Sasuke staring down at her.

"You shouldnt sneak up on a sleeping shinobi" he declared, giving a smug smirk.

"I wasn't 'sneaking up on you'" she said defensively, while trying to worm her way out from under him.

"You should know by now that its pointless to struggle" Sasuke spoke.

"You make it sound as though this is an ongoing situation" Sakura muttered.

"Well it kinda is" Sasuke uncharacteristically smirked.

"Anywho, before I was so rudely molested, its time for you to get up" Sakura said "and I think we should get down there before Kakashi-sensei forces Naruto into revealing the location of his book"

Sasuke moved off of her and allowed her to sit up "you told him where you hid it?"

"Figured i should in case I forgot" Sakura laughed, sliding off the bed and walking towards the door "see you down stairs" she was part was out the door before she was yanked back into the room and shoved against the wall.

"Sasuke-kun" she yelped in shock "what are you -" she was cut off by his lips on hers. The moment only lasted a couple of seconds but it was enough for Sakura's mind to go completely blank. Not a single thought passed through her head.

Sasuke smirked yet again and strode out the door. Leaving a blushing Sakura behind.

**- In the dinning room -**

The two shinobi were sitting with the Molly Weasly and drinking tea when Sasuke entered the room.

"The hell?" he questioned when he saw that Hinata and Naruto were tied up next to Kakashi.

"they are too studdon for their own good" Kakashi simply stated.

"Baka" was all Sasuke said before taking a seat next to a rather confused Molly.

"Are you lot ready to head back to Hogwarts?" she asked, sipping her tea.

"Yup, it was nice having a weeks break but i cant wait to get back" Naruto rambled.

**- Somewhere deep in a forest -  
><strong>  
>Itachi stood before Voldemort "the battle will be starting soon" he informed the dark wizard.<p>

"My allies will be acompaning you to Hogwarts where once the schools defence is low I will join you"

"How long would it take to get to that stage?" Itachi asked. He really didnt like this mission and couldnt wait till he could slaghter the man.  
>"I would think at least an hour, once the shinobi are taken care of" Voldemort replied, oblivious to Itachi's overall plan of killing him.<p>

"All you want are the 4 shinobi, correct?" he asked.

"Yes. Same as all you want is the boy" Itachi lied.

"Brilliant. We leave in four hours. Be ready"

**- Next day at Hogwarts -**

"I take it back, I dont wanna be here!" Naruto groaned. They were currently in Care for Magical Creatures, meaning they were just lousing in the grass waiting for something to do.

"Naruto-kun, its not that b-bad" Hinata told her boyfriend.

"I know but im just sooo tired!"

"Didnt you sleep last night?" Harry questioned.

"Yea but not very well" he lied.

The four young shinobi had spent the night scoping the school, just incase someone tampered with something during the break.

"I had a nightmare where Kakashi-sensei skinned me alive because i didnt give him his book" Naruto groaned again.

"He really likes those books, doesnt he" Hermione sighed.

"Yes, its quite frightening" Sakura giggled.

"Sakura-chan, have you given it back to him?" Naruto questioned, turning his head ever so slightly to look at her.

"Yea, he kept ghoasting me last night so I gave it back. Thats why he isnt here" Sakura replied andfell backwards onto the soft grass.

"What a creeper" Ron laughed.

"He is who he is" Sasuke muttered, copying Sakura's actions.

"At least with Hagrid busy with the Slytherins, we dont have to do any work today" Harry grinned "this class is always gonna be the best"  
>"Damn straight" Naruto grinned back.<p>

**- With Itachi and the death eaters -  
><strong>  
>The group staunched down the halls of Hogwarts. Their pressence still unknown to those within the walls.<p>

"How long till the shinobi are here?" One of the deatheaters asked.

"Soon, they might not be in the castle so they wont sense us" Itachi explained.

"Grrr if they dont arrive soon, we're going to have to start recking havok, that will get their attention" Itachi slapped the deatheater up the back of his head "fool, that would be pointless and give out our location"

**- Care for Magical Creatures -**

"Ugh i hope something exciting happens soon!" Naruto yelled at no one "i could use some excitment right about now!"

Seconds after he finished Kakashi 'poofed' infront of the group.

"Hey guys, can I see my four students just for a second" it was a demand rather then a question.

"You might be getting your wish" Sakura muttered to Naruto.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked once they were out of veiw of the trio.

"There are deatheaters within the school" he said seriously"

"What? how?" Naruto gasped.

"Dunno, but they must have been planning it because Itachi Uchiha is amoung them"

The mention of Itachi's name caused Sasuke to imiditly growl.

"What is that bastard doing here?" he hissed.

"Again, i dunno. But it cant be anything good. So lets go" Kakashi ordered and ran off in the direaction of the castle. His students in tow.

**- With Itachi - **

"Their coming" he smirked.

"About time" the deatheaters muttered.

"Shush" Itachi glared at them "you are not to attack the dark haired boy ... hes mine"

Seconds past and the deatheaters and shinobi stood awkwardly in the hall.

"OI Itachi!" Sasuke's angry voice called out.

The group spun around to find the 5 shinobi with wepons raised, ready for battle.

"Nice to see you again Sasuke" Itachi smirked.

"Teme!" Sasuke cried out and charged towards his older brother. He will get his revenge here and now. He would kill Itachi Uchiha!

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go lovelies! I hope it wasn't Too crap!<strong>_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Sorry about the extremely late update! My excuse being that I haven't had time to write! But anywho do enjoy thy chapter =)_**

**_Now before the story starts here is a little explanation f_****_or those wondering how Itachi and the death eaters got into Hogwarts, they simply used the door. It was Itachi's idea to nic Hagrids keys to the school and quietly enter the school unnoticed. Without any destruction or damage. Now for those asking 'how exactly did they get away with it?' well this IS Itachi we are talking about and he can do ANYTHING!_**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was blinded by fury as he lunged at Itachi, kunai in hand.<p>

Once Sasuke was within reach Itachi grabbed his arm and threw him back towards the rest of the Konoha shinobi.

He turned to the deatheaters "go get everything ready" he ordered.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sasuke spoke, getting up from the ground "leave Itachi for me and go after the Death Eaters"

Kakashi stared at his student for a brief moment and then nodded "Naruto, Sakura, Hinata follow me" he then sprinted off in the direction the wizards had left. His three students following closely behind.

"What are you doing here Itachi?" Sasuke growled.

"Same as you are, on an order" Itachi calmly spoke. He was still unarmed.

"Draw a weapon Itachi!" Sasuke demanded.

"Why?" he asked, still calm as ever.

"I want to bet you in a fair battle! Now draw a weapon!" Sasuke was getting agitated by Itachi's calmness.

Itachi merely shook his head.

"Fine! I'll make you!" Sasuke yelled and charged at Itachi for the second time.

The moment that Sasuke reached Itachi, he raised his kunai and trusted it at Itachi's chest. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Itachi disappeared from sight right before the kunai made contact. Leaving Sasuke spinning around on the spot trying to locate his brother. But he was now alone in the hallway.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled out in frustration before sprinting towards the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>(With the others)<strong>

The deatheaters gathered in the Great Hall. This was where they would commence the battle against the shinobi.

The knew from what Itachi had told them, that they would need an open space.

They stood in a semi-circle facing the entry. Wands raised.

Within seconds four figures appeared at the entrance of the hall. Before any of them could take a single step into the hall one of the deatheaters sent a curse straight at them. Starting the battle.

The four shinobi sprung into action.

Naruto went for the the wizard that had attacked first. But due to the wizards continuous dispel of curses, he couldn't get close enough to harm him. Seeing that the wizard wouldn't be stopping any time soon, he through a series of kunai at the wizard. Two of which struck the guy directly in the throat. One down.

Kakashi took on three deatheaters who foolishly tried to gang up on him. He took two out within a minute and now was one-on-one with the last one. Sadly the deatheater was unaware of whom he was against.

Sakura and Hinata teamed up against 4 witches who lacked the ability to fight physically, figuring it would be simple. However they found themselves barely dodging the hexes and curses they sent at them.

The four of them were clearly at a disadvantage.

But that didn't stop them. They had a school full of students to protect.

Naruto ran at a deatheater, or at least what he thought was a deatheater.

The moment Naruto got within centimeters of him, the guy pulled a kunai from his cloak and thrusted it at Naruto. Due to it being completely unexpected, the kunai made contact with his stomach, penetrating the skin and sinking deep into flesh.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out when she spotted the blonde shinobi fall to his knees, gripping his stomach. Her concern for him wasn't necessary as he raised to his feet and lunged at the opposing shinobi.

However Hinata's opponent took her distraction to her advantage and fired a curse at her. Hitting her dead on. She fell the ground with a thud. Her attacker soon followed suit, after a carefully aimed kunai struck her through the heart.

Sakura ripped her kunai from the witch and ran to Hinata's side. Instantly feeling for a pulse.

It was there. But dangerously weak.

She glanced around the Great Hall, everyone was busy with multiple opponents. She had to get Hinata out of the area but at the same time she couldn't just leave the battle. As if reading her thoughts Kakashi appeared at her side.

"Take her someplace safe, then hurry back" he spoke. Deflecting a hex that was aimed at the kneeling duo.

"Okey" Sakura sighed "but don't get yourself killed"

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask "i'll try not to" he then pounced at the deatheater nearest to him.

Sakura gathered the unconscious Hinata into her arms, then sprinted out through the Great Hall doors. From what she was aware of, she wasn't followed. She speed down various halls towards the infirmary. As she rounded a corner she came face-to-face with McGonagall.

"What is going on? What happened?" McGonagall questioned hastily. Staring at the unconscious girl in Sakura's arms.

The castle has been infiltrated by both wizard and shinobi. We have them contained in the Great Hall" Sakura quickly informed the witch "could you please take Hinata to the infirmary? Hinata has been hit by a hex or something and thats out of my healing ability"

McGonagall gasped "How did they get in? What about the students?"

"Get the students down into the dungeons. Do it class by class. Keep everyone calm and quite. Take the corridors furtherist from the Hall" she advised.

McGonagall nodded and took Hinata from the kunoichi, then hurried off down the hall.

Sakura promptly turned on the spot and ran back towards the hall.

However, luck wasn't on her side today as she encountered four wizards.

"Ah crap" she sighed, getting into a fighting stance.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back in the<strong> **Hal**l)

Naruto and Kakashi were back-to-back. Armed with their last kunai.

"Kakashi-sensei, we're still outnumbered" Naruto puffed. Sweat dripping into his eyes, but not making a move to wipe it away.

"Are you giving up Naruto?" Kakashi asked between puffs.

"NO!" Naruto shot back.

"Then quit talking and get fighting" Kakashi laughed.

The two of them ran to the fallen deatheaters and yanked the weapons from their bodies. They continued this till they had a sensible stash of kunai and shuriken between them.

"And the battle continues" Naruto announced to the remaining deatheaters and shinobi.

It was two against 11. Not to bad but with their energy almost drained, it would be difficult.

Naruto and Kakashi were holding their own up until one of the shinobi snuck up on Naruto. Grabbed his shoulders and shoved him roughly to the ground. Using Naruto's moment of shock to his advantage and was about to drive a kunai into the blondes heart.

The kunai however only got a milometer into Naruto's chest before the hand holding the kunai went slack and guy fell backwards.

"The hell?" Naruto questioned. Sitting up. Only to find Sasuke pulling his katana from the man.

"Do I always have to save you baka?" he smirked down at his teammate.

"Unfortunately sometimes it comes down to that" he replied with a grin "what took you so long? What happened to Itachi?" he asked, getting to his feet. The kunai falling from him.

"He ran off. I tried to find him but he clearly doesn't want me to find him" Sasuke explained.

"We can worry about him later, right now we've got a battle to take care of"

* * *

><p><strong>(With Sakura)<strong>

Sakura searched her weapons pouch for something, anything but came up short. She was going to have to try get close enough to land a punch or two. But she knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"Come on girly. Face it, your screwed" one of the deatheaters spoke.

"Thats what you think" she replied and charged at him.

It took a bit but she eventually got close enough to smash her fist into the guys face. Sending him flying into wall.

Sakura turned to the remaining three "whose next?" she questioned.

All three remaining men lunged at her. Each one firing a curse.

Sakura dodged each of them and was about to say something to them but before she could even open her mouth she was blindsided by one of the wizards. The curses had been a distraction. And now the wizard had her pinned. Even with her strength she couldn't get him off of her.

"Killing you will definitely get me noticed by the Dark Lord" the wizard spoke. Pointing his want to her face. "Avada Ke-" the wizard stopped. And Sakura saw the life leave his eyes before feeling the blood drip onto her face. The man was then thrown from her. She heard him body land a fare distance away.

Looking around her, she couldn't see the other deatheaters. But she guessed that they had the same fate.

"Are you hurt?" An unknown voice questioned.

Sakura shot up into a sitting position, only to find Itachi standing before her.

"Itachi Uchiha" she gasped. Hardly believing that he had just saved her life.

Itachi took a step forward and held out a hand towards her. She simply stared at his hand. Wondering if this was some trick.

"Why did you do that?" She questioned. Keeping her voice steady.

"That wizard was about to kill you" he stated simply.

"I know that! What I mean is, why did you save me?" Sakura spoke again, becoming agitated.

"I couldn't let him kill you"

"Why? Aren't you on their side?" Sakura spoke. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"No. I'm not" Itachi declared. Then disappeared, only to appear behind her. He put his arms around her waist and lifted her to her feet. She automatically forced herself from his grip, only to stumbled back to the floor. Pain shooting up from her leg, where after inspection she found a wound from one of the wizards attacks. She hadn't even realized it was there.

"Can you heal that?" Itachi asked.

"Not at the moment. My chakra is to low" she replied through gritted teeth as she climbed back to her feet. Using the wall to support herself. "I need to get to the others" she muttered to herself and began hobbling towards the direction of the Hall.

"Let me help you" Itachi spoke emotionlessly. Once again putting an arm around her waist. "I wont hurt you" he added.

"Sure you wont" Sakura replied. But put her arm across his shoulders for support anyway. She didn't trust Itachi but figured that since he saved her, he wasn't gonna kill her just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>(Great Hall)<strong>

"Finally!" Naruto groaned, falling to the ground in exhaustion "talk about effort!"

"I agree" Sasuke muttered. He was next to the blonde in the same position.

"Told you we could do it" Kakashi laughed tiredly. He sat at his students feet.

"I am going to sleep well tonight" Naruto grinned "we're all going to sleep well" seconds later his grin turned into a frown "where is Hinata-chan and Sakura?" he asked, sitting up.

"Hinata was hit by a hex, so Sakura took her someplace safe" Kakashi also frowned "but she should have been back by now"

"Do you think some of the deatheaters went after her?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Maybe" Kakashi muttered.

"You know, you three have terrible observation skills when your exhausted" Sakura's voice attracted their attention to the entrance.

"Sakura what are you doing with _him_?" Sasuke growled, jumping to his feet.

"Calm down Sasuke-kun" Sakura spoke, letting go of Itachi and stepping towards her friends.

"Sakura, come over here, now" Kakashi spoke slowly, as it talking to a child.

She rolled her eyes at him "I can't" she stated and indicated to the wound on her leg.

Kakashi stood and calmly walk to her and helped her back to the other two.

"What are you planning Itachi?" Sasuke hissed, glaring at his brother.

"Sasuke, I am not your enemy. You need to understand that. I agreed to help Voldemort only to get close" Itachi explained.

"Why?" Naruto questioned, coming to stand next to Sasuke.

"If I didn't this school would have been destroyed by now and the students murdered" Itachi said calmly.

"Why would you care?" Sasuke questioned.

Before Itachi could reply Sakura spoke up "Who cares why at the moment! In case you haven't noticed we have a school full of kids who are probably terrified right now and bodies to dispose of. Not to mention Hinata is in the infirmary. So I think this can wait till everything is taken care of." she said, voice raised "And you two" points at the Uchiha brothers "play nice, or so help me I will punch you in the face"

* * *

><p><strong><em>There we go all Dunn for now. Next chapter will be up VERY VAIR soon I promise! <em>**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Sorry for the wait peoples.**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Hospital wing. An hour or so after disposing of the bodies)<strong>

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed Hinata inhabited. His eyes never leaving her face. He refused to even leave his purch despite how run down and exhausted he was from the battle.

"When will she wake up?" He questioned. His concern visible in his voice.

"Soon Naruto" Sakura replied to the blonde "Madam Pomfrey said that the hex that hit her merely put her out and that she would come round eventually"

"Is 'eventually' anytime soon?" He asked, a small playful grin on his face.

"A watched cauldron doesn't boil" Kakashi spoke as he entered the hospital wing. Itachi, Dumbledore and McGonagall in tow.

"You've been among the wizardry world a bit too long" Sasuke informed his teacher.

"Too true younger Uchiha" Kakashi laughed.

"That didn't answer my question" Naruto muttered, turning back to Hinata. Who had silently woken when the conversation had started.

"HINATA!" Naruto cried out, hugging the startled kunichi tightly.

"Naruto-kun your hugging me too tight" Hinata spoke softly.

"Sorry" he grinned, letting her go.

Sakura walked up to the bed as Hinata moved into a sitting position "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Tired" Hinata replied.

"Any pain?"

"Only a headache"

"Unforutuntely I can't help you with the tiredness but the headache..." she placed her hand on Hinata's forhead, her hand beginning to glow green. After a minute she pulled her hand away "any better?"

"Quite a bit, thank you" Hinata thanked her friend.

"Sorry about not getting rid of it completely, but my chakra is quite low" Sakura admitted with a slight laugh.

"Thats alright" Hinata smiled at her friend. She knew that Sakura always felt bad for being unable to heal them because her chakra is low.

"So what happened?" Hinata asked after noticing Itachi standing within feet of Sasuke.

"Short story being that Itachi is actually GOOD and came to save us from the deatheaters and shinobi that Voldemort had invade the school. Strangly enough this 'final showdown' happened without any of the students seeing or well even knowing" Naruto explained, a slightly confused look on his face.

"Funny that" Dumbledore spoke "I must admit, things went quite smoothly and not as destructive as I first thought. Definitly exceeded my expectation"

"Well it is the fabulous Team 7 and the amazing Hinata-chan that you hired!" Naruto grinned "exceeding expectations is our specialty"

"Sadly that is true" Kakashi smiled "but I must admit that I wasn't expecting it to go quite so well"

After a moment of silence Naruto spoke up "I guess this means that we have to leave?" a crestfallen look on this face.

"Yes" Kakashi sighed "Tsunade is expecting us back in Konoha by the end of the week"

"Does she know about Itachi?" Sasuke spoke.

"Yes, Iv'e explained everthing and she will speak to Itachi about his future" Kakashi explained.

"How are you g-going to explain four students and a teacher leaving s-suddenly?" Hinata questioned curiously.

"That, is a surprise" Dumbledore said mysteriously with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>Shortly after. <strong>Outside the hospial wing.)**

"Sasuke, can I speak to you?" Itachi casually asked his younger brother.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him but nodded. This would happen sooner or later, might as well get it over with now.

"I don't expect you to forgive me just yet. I am certain that you will after I explain everything ... but I will wait till we are in Konoha before venturing that far" Itachi spoke.

"For now just know that I am more or less innocent and that you can trust me. It will probably be difficult for you but, you should."

"Trust you? You want me to trust you, without you even explaining anything?" Sasuke shot at his brother. Who in return nodded.

"Sasuke, now is not the time or place to get into this" Itachi sighed "i'll give you space till I can explain everything to you" he spoke then walked away from Sasuke.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke called after him.

"For a walk. I'll be back soon. You should probably get back to your team"

Sasuke huffed but strode back into the hospital wing and took a seat next to Sakura, who looked as though she was about to pass out.

"Did Itachi talk to you?" She asked the scowling boy next to her.

"Yea. Didn't explain anything" he muttered "he told me to trust him"

"And you don't?" she questioned.

Sasuke looked at her "and you do?"

"Kinda. I mean he did save my life" she reminded him.

"That is true. But what if all of this is just one of the Akatsuki's plans?" Sasuke thought aloud.

"It could be, though its not really their style"

"Sakura, if you were me, would you trust Itachi?" Sasuke asked her seriously.

"Well, I wouldn't not trust him?" she spoke "but I wouldn't completely trust him. Not till he explains everything" she said truthfully.

"Helpful" Sasuke replied sarcastically, a teeny grin on his face.

"Sadly this is something that only you can decide on" Sakura yawned "I am going to leave you to ponder away at this and go back to the dorm before I pass out" she said, getting to her feet, swaying where she stood.

"There is no way you will make it to the dorm" Sasuke stated.

"Its worth a try" she smiled.

"You could just use one of these beds you know" he pointed out the obvious.

"Yes, but I dont want to" she declared and stumbled towards the exit.

As she reached out to push the heavy doors open, she suddenly felt the ground disappear from beneth her feet and strong arms holding her.

"Really Sasuke?" she peered at him.

"Cant have you passing out and falling down a flight of stairs now can we?" he spoke "now close your eyes and get some sleep or I will be forced to use my Sharingan"

* * *

><p><strong>(Inside Hospital Wing)<strong>

"Naw, i'm glade that their together" Hinata spoke.

Naruto nodded "I know right! Stupid teme was just so stubborn"

Hinata moved away from Naruto on the bed, creating space next to where she lay "you l-look exhausted Naruto-kun" she said and patted the space she had created.

Naruto grinned and happily slid next to her "your right, I am exhausted" he yawned and wrapped his arms around Hinata "you know I love you right Hinata-chan?" Naruto spoke suddenly, looking down at the girl in his arms.

"I love you to, Naruto-kun" she replied, smiling widly.

"You didn't stutter once in that sentence" Naruto grins at her.

"I'm gradually getting better at it" she grinned back.

"Oi lovebirds! Get to sleep!" Kakashi's voice interrupted the couples conversation.

Both teens went beetroot red and froze.

"I'm serious, get to sleep" Kakashi demanded from across the room. The two teens had forgotten that he, Dumbledore and McGonagall were still in the room.

"We better get to sleep before he drugs us" Naruto whispered to Hinata, who giggled quitely before shutting her eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Across the room from the now sleeping Naruto and Hinata)<strong>_

"I cant even begin to say how grateful we are for your serves" McGonagall said to Kakashi.

"I'm just glade that everything turned out fine" he laughed, being completely honest.

"We're thinking of announcing to the school what you and your team have done" Dumbledore spoke.

"Is that a good idea?" Kakashi asked doubtfully

"I am uncertain. But for you and your teams effort to go unnoticed would be quite sad" Dumbledore voice "i'm sure nothing bad could come of it"

"I guess" Kakashi muttered "though, wont the students feel somewhat lied to?"

"Most likely, but what can you do?" McGonagall smiled.

"We will let you and your team to rest for a day or so and then hold an assembly" Dumbledore said "now you should get some rest Kakashi"

"Will do" Kakashi laughed as the wizard and witch left the room.

He picked out a bed and laied on it, sighing happily at the softness. He reached into one of the many pockets of his vest and pulled out his beloved book. Only to discover it torn and blood splattered.

"No" he whispered in horror.

He carefully opened the shredded book, hoping that the inside was intact. . . It wasn't.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know this is more of a filler chapter, I shall begin working on the next chapter asap so it should be up in a day or two.<strong>_


	22. Chapter 22

_**So sorry about the wait for this chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Ginny walked with Luna into the Grand Hall.<p>

"I wonder why we're gathering?" Ginny pondered out loud.

"Who cares! It gets us out of class" Ron laughed loudly from behind the two girls.

"Calm down Ron" Ginny sighed.

"No" he replied before heading off to sit next to Harry.

"So any idea with what this is for?" Ron asked Harry, who simply shrugged.

"Dunno mate" Harry replied.

Hermione, Sakura and Hinata slid into the seats across from the two wizards.

"Don't even ask" Hermione said before either boys could ask "we have no idea why we're gathering"

"I hope its nothing bad" Sakura said innocently. Though she figured it had something to do with the battle from a few nights ago.

"Same" Hinata agreed.

"Maybe its some holiday that you lot forgot about?" Naruto spoke as he walked up and took his seat across from Hinata, Sasuke took the seat next to him.

"No I don't think thats it" Ron muttered "I have all the potential holidays listed..."

"Thats not weird or anything" Hermione giggled along with Hinata and Sakura.

Right as Ron was about to say some witty resort, Dumbledore cleared his throat, indicating that he wanted silence.

"You are all probably wondering why I have gathered you all here today?" He began "What I have to say will come as a surprise to all of you but I wish for you all to take the news like the mature young adults that you are"

"As you know, Voldemort has become somewhat of a threat, whether you believe that hes back or not *glances at Umbridge* because of this threat I chose to add extra security to Hogwarts"

"However it wasn't the type of security they you would expect. I hired a group of trained Shinobi, ninja, to protect the school and all those inside it"

At the mention of the shinobi student began whispering to each other.

"These shinobi have been among you since the beginning of the year. Although they are trained to harm, they would never lay a finger on you. So you needn't worry about your safety"

"I am telling you thing today because just a few days ago, Hogwarts was invaded by dark wizards"

Gasps came from both students and teachers.

"Also with the dark wizards were shinobi, these shinobi were hired by Voldemort"

"There was a battle between the shinobi I hired and the dark wizards and the shinobi on their side"

"Thankfully the shinobi I hired lived up to their reputation and won that battle. Insuring your safety. They were however injured in the battle. After all they put their own lives on the line to protect this school. For that I would like to honor them and present them to you all. So you can acknowledge the shinobi who have more or less saved your lives"

"Bloody hell, who would have guessed" Ron muttered, astonished.

Harry nodded.

Hermione however simply rolled her eyes. "I knew it"

"I would like for Professor Kakashi Hatake to join me up here" Dumbledore smiled.

Kakashi moved quickly from his position at the back of the hall and came to stand next to Dumbledore.

"And would his team please join us?" Dumbledore added.

"No freakin way!" Ron gasped as Hinata, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke stood and made their way up to the front of the hall.

"I told you they weren't wizards!" Hermione stated.

"Looks like you were indeed right Hermione" Harry confirmed.

Dumbledore look at the shinobi next to him "I think a round of applause necessary" he then began to clap. It wasn't for a few seconds before Harry, Ron and Hermione joined in. Thus the rest of the student body joined in.

"This isn't embarrassing or anything" Sakura muttered.

"Not at all" Hinata agreed, her face turning redder by the second.

"This is kinda cool" Naruto grinned excitedly.

"Whatever baka" Sasuke spoke, rolling his eyes at the blonde.

The clapping came to a stop and silence filled the hall.

"Unfortunately we are going to have to say farewell to our friends here, as the contract keeping them here has ended and they are to return home to Japan this coming Saturday" Dumbledore spoke sadly.

Hermione gasped "but today is Thursday, they're leaving too soon"

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Because of their departure I have decided that tomorrow night there shall be a ball!" Dumbledore announced happily "you will be given the rest if today and all of tomorrow to prepare for it. I am sorry about the last minute notification"

"Whoo no classes!" Ron, along with many others, cheered.

"I have even scheduled for a Hogsmeade trip for this afternoon" Dumbledore added.

"See this is why we love Dumbledore" Harry laughed "he thinks of everything"

"If you wish to go to Hogsmeade, meet here in 1 hour, have a good afternoon" With that he walked away from his podium and began discussing the trip with a few of the teachers.

The young shinobi awkwardly walked back towards the Gryffindor table.

"No offence or anything but, if there wasn't a battle, would you have ever told us that you were undercover ninja?" Ron asked the four once they made it to the table.

"Maybe ... probably not" Naruto laughed "its not really something that tends to go over too well in casual conversation"

"What do you know about casual conversation?" Sasuke muttered loud enough to insure the Naruto heard.

"No fighting boys" Sakura sighed once she noticed Naruto get into a fighting stance "I think there has been enough of that for a few days"

"Alright Sakura-chan" Naruto replied "oooh I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade! Actually I can't wait till tomorrow night!"

"It should be awesome" Harry agreed "although it is kind of for the fact that you lot are leaving, most likely never to return"

"Pfft I doubt that" Sasuke said "Dumbledore was thinking about hiring us again next year if necessary"

"That would be cool" Ron spoke "although not so good if it means more battles"

"Everything has is downside" Hinata agreed.

"Oh well, lets forget about that for this moment and start planning for tomorrow!" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah we should get ready to go to Hogsmeade, unless you wanna go in uniform" Sakura laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Gryffindor common<strong> **room)**_

Naruto sat in front of the fire in his bright orange jumpsuit.

"Naruto is that really what you wear back home?" Harry asked the blonde.

"Yup sure is!"

"But its so bright, wouldn't it compromise your missions?"

"Sometimes it does but i've come to notice that people tend not to notice what they don't expect because their not looking for it" Naruto explained.

"And that has been helpful on occasion" Sakura spoke as she entered the room. Wearing her usual red dress with black shirts.

"Is that your usual wear?" Hermione questioned the pinkette.

"Yup, haven't worn it in ages" Sakura laughed.

"It is nice to be back in our normal clothing" Hinata admitted. She sat next to Naruto wearing her pinkish jacket and blue pants.

"You guys have really strange fashion where your from" Ron stated.

"We can say the same to you" Naruto replied "I mean, robes! Really?"

While the group laughed, Sasuke crept into the room wearing his blue shirt with the funky collar and white shorts.

He silently came to stand next to the unsuspecting Sakura.

"No I think Naruto just has terrible fashion sense"

His voice cause Sakura to jump and then freeze.

"Holy crap! Don't do that!" she demanded, wide eyed from shock.

Sasuke smirked "not my fault you din't hear me come in" he said diffidently.

"Whatever" She said, hitting his shoulder "just be glade I don't have any weapons on me right now"

"Since when do yo need weapons to mane someone?" Naruto laughed.

Kakashi decided to make his appearance in the room before Sakura could try attack Naruto.

"Shall we head to the hall then?" he questioned the group.

"Sure" they said simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Grand<em> Hall)**

The group stood where the center of the Gryffindor table normally would be.

The students nearest them made sure to keep at least a meter from the group.

"You would think that we have some disease or something" Ron spoke as he glanced at the students around them.

"We do" Harry said "its them" he pointed at the shinobi.

"Oh well, their loss" Hermione smiled.

"True that" Ron agreed.

"They will eventually get over it" McGonagall spoke as she walked towards the small group.

"You think?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I am sure of it" she smiled back "here I believe these belong to you"

She held out the shinobi's Hitai-ate to them.

"Geez I almost forgot all about them" Naruto grinned, snatching up his and securing it in place.

"Really? After all the complaining you did?" Sakura questioned as she tied her own in place.

"Shut up!" Naruto pouted.

"What are they?" Harry questioned.

"Hitai-ate" Sasuke stated, not really helping with the explanation.

"Forehead protectors" Sakura clarified "when you graduate for the academy you are given on to show that you are now a shinobi, every village has a different symbol on theirs"

"What does your guys symbol mean?" Ron asked "it looks like a leaf"

"Funny you say that" Hinata said "we're from Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves" she explained.

"Ah I see" Ron said "so it is a leaf then?"

"Pretty much" She laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Hogsmeade)<strong>_

"This is hopeless!" Sakura groaned as she, Hinata, Ginny and Hermione exited yet another store.

"I agree" Hinata nodded tiredly.

The four girls had spent the past hour or so looking for something for the ball.

"I think i'll just wear the one i wore last year" Ginny laughed.

"Same" Hermione agreed "much easier that way"

"You two are luck" Hinata sighed "maybe we could get Ino-chan to send us something real quick? Though i'm not sure if it would get here on time"

"Worth a try though right?" Sakura asked "I am kinda sick of searching for something"

"Shall we head back to Hogwarts then?" Ginny asked, receiving three nods in return.

_**(With the** **males)**_

_"_I swear you get dumber by the minute" Sasuke commented to Naruto, who currently was trying to win a staring battle against an small owl.

"Well I swear that you get meaner by the minute" Naruto replied, not taking his eyes off of the owls.

"Its hard to believe that you both are supposed to be dangerous ninja" Ron laughed.

"For some reason everyone says that to us" Naruto responded.

"I wonder why" Sasuke muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Shouldn't we be finding something to wear?" Harry asked "although I think i'll just wear what I wore last year"

"Lucky you" Ron said "there is no way in hell i'm wearing that thing again" the red head shuddered at the thought.

"It wasn't so bad ..." Harry spoke, trying to to laugh at the image of Ron wearing it again.

"Lies! All lies!"

"Was it really that bad?" Sasuke questioned the wizards.

"Yes" they both replied together.

"I want something orange" Naruto randomly stated "or at least something bright. I'm over wearing dark colours just because its not socially acceptable to wear bright clothes around here"

"I don't think you'll find anything like that around here" Ron stated.

"Agreed" Harry nodded.

"Not to worry" Naruto said, finally looking away from the owl "i'll ask Kakashi-sensei if its possible to get something sent from home"

"Its possible" Kakashi spoke, having snuck up to the four teens moments before "the girls are going to do so also"

"Great minds think alike" Naruto grinned.

"Sure they do" Kakashi smiled at his student "come now, lets find Rom something better then those hideous dress robes he currently owns" Kakashi then walked off deeper into the store.

"How did he know?" Ron questioned, utterly confused.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lame chapter I know and I am sorry but I haven't slept in a while so my grammar and spelling is probably real shit = but oh well.**_

_**Next chapter we shall present the ball.**_

_**Also I was thinking about doing another story as a carry on to this one, like a year or such later, what do you all think?**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Very super late update i know but well ... too damn bad** ..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Great hall, night of the<em>_ ball)_**

"This isn't nearly as awkward as I thought it would be" Hermione muttered as she approached her two best friends. Both of which just stared at her. "What?" Hermione questioned.

"Your wearing a dress" Ron stated, indicating to the light pink dress she wore.

"Well it is a ball and you have see me in a dress before Ron" she muttered in response "nice robes by the way" she snickered.

"Shut up! We couldn't find anything else" Ron sighed as he tried to adjust the hideous dress robes he wore "it gets more embarrassing every time I wear this"

"I do not envy you at all" Harry laughed, earning himself a whack of the head.

"Your robes aren't _that _ hideous" Sakura's voice came from behind them "I've seen worse"

The group turned around to be greeted by all four young shinobi. Both Males wore black kimonos. Naruto's had a bit of light orange around the sleeves and collar, whereas Sasuke's had a deep crimson. The girls were a tad bit more colorful. Hinata's was mostly a light purple with a pattern of dark purple butterflies embroidered on the materiel. Sakura's was mostly white with a pattern of pink cherry blossoms embroidered on it. Needless to day, the four looked rather different in compassion to the others.

"You guys look great" Harry said with a friendly grin.

"Same back at you lot" Naruto laughed "except maybe Ron ... I don't even think what hes wearing can be considered 'clothing'"

"Oh shut up you lot" Ron growled at the group.

"Sorry" all 6 apologized together.

"Now this IS a ball, so why aren't we dancing?" Hinata questioned.

"Do we have to?" Naruto whined "I don't really like dancing"

"I'll dance" Harry offered, holding out his hand for Hinata to take.

"Yay" Hinata giggled softly, her face turning a bit pink. She took Harry's hand and the two of them walked out to join the cluster of dancers.

"How about you Ron? Wanna dance?" Sakura asked the red head.

"Sure, okey" he nodded and the two of them joined Harry and Hinata.

Sasuke turned to look at Hermione, his question in his stare.

"Why not" Hermione blushed and the two of them left Naruto standing alone on the edge of the dance area.

"Thats not fair!" He shouted after his friends "you can't just abandon me like that!"

"Oh but they did" Kakashi spoke coming up next to him.

"Ah Kakashi-sensei! You wont abandon me like they did, aye!" Naruto looked up at his sensei with a grin on his face.

"Of course I wont" he assure his student "I myself am not much of a dancer" he explained as he pulled out 'Icha Icha Tactics'

"Really? Your reading porn HERE?" Naruto complained.

"Yes really, now shush, I'm trying to read here" Kakashi shushed him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(On the dance<em> floor)**

"Harry, no offence but you are a terrible dancer" Hinata informed her dark haired dance partner.

"Yea I know, but at least I'm trying" Harry laughed.

"Thats right Harry, keep positive" Ron laughed as he and Sakura danced past them.

"Really Ron? Your no better then he is at dancing" Sakura laughed.

"Thats cause manly men like us don't dance, its that simple" Ron spoke.

"Yea sure they don't" Hinata snickered as the song came to an end.

"Mind if I butt in?" Naruto muttered as he quite literally bumped Harry away from Hinata and took his place in front of her.

"Not at all" Harry laughed "i'll go see if Ginny wants to dance or something" he then dashed off out of site.

"Taking over" was all Sasuke said as he seized Sakura's hands and pulled her away from Ron and smoothly started dancing.

"Nicely done" she commented.

"And that leaves us" Hermione stated awkwardly to Ron.

"Wanna dance?" Ron asked, just as awkwardly.

"Sure" Hermione smiled.

* * *

><p>"Well i'm pooped!" Naruto declared as the group made it way off the dance floor and to an empty set of tables.<p>

"Lets never dance again" Ron muttered tiredly.

"So you can fight for hours on end but not dance for 20 minutes?" Sasuke questioned Naruto.

"Life is simply complicated Sasuke-teme" Naruto explained in a fake wise voice.

Silence then consumed the group.

"So you lot really are leaving tomorrow?" Hermione spoke.

"Yea, quite early in the morning too, so I doubt we'll see you before we leave" Hinata said.

"That sucks" Ron spoke "why can't you guys stay? I mean just cause you stopped one group of bad guys killing us all. What if another group shows up when your gone?"

"Dunno, I guess thats just depends" Naruto said "but do have to go back, especially since we have to go hunt down the Akatsuki"

"With Itachi's help of course" Sakura smiled "odd saying that"

"Very odd" Sasuke muttered.

"At least this was a lovely evening" Harry spoke.

"Dude, 'lovely' really?" Ron laughed.

"Oh shut it you" Harry laughed.

"Although its early, we should get back to the dorms and pack our things" Sakura said standing.

"Yea, suppose so" Naruto agreed "unless you guys come, this may be the last time we chat with yous" he said sadly.

"Yeah guess so" Harry replied, just as sadly.

Naruto then held out his hand for Harry to shake.

"Until next time!" he grinned.

"Until next time" Harry smiled, shaking the blondes hand.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Somewhere<em>_ unknown)_**

Voldemort paced back and forth, angry clear in his eyes.

His plan failed.

Why must all his plans fail?

Maybe he should stop sending other people to do a job that clearly only HE could do.

"Bellatrix!" he yelled.

"Yes my lord?" she answered instantly.

"Get everyone together. Everyone who is willing to follow me" Voldemort demanded.

"Yes my lord" Bellatrix said "can I ask why, why lord?" she bravely asked.

"We are going to take over Hogwarts and finally KILL Harry potter and to do so, I will need an army!"

"And an army you shall have, my dark lord" Bellatrix grinned evilly.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yup thats the end of this story people. Sorry it took so long. Only just bothered to write it.<strong>_

_**Also sorry about how short this chapter is. and shitty it probably is.**_

_**But anywho. **_

_**The **_**_squeal probably wont be started for a week or so (gotta plan it) and yea, i don't know what to call it just yet._**

**_Anywho. i would like to thank all of you who have stuck with me through out this story :) those who bothered to read it. Especially those who bothered to review :D_**

**Bye bye for now!**


	24. The Sequel

**I am pleased to announce that it has FINALLY happened.**

**I have began the sequel.**

**I will do my best to update it regularly.**

**But anyway here is the thing (since it wont do the thing) ****to it -**

s/9693680/1/The-Return-To-Hogwarts

**I hope it please you all.**

**I truly am sorry about the delay.**

**Love y'all!**


End file.
